


The Fallen

by Potentialdrowner



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 48,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potentialdrowner/pseuds/Potentialdrowner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of Archangels fell from heaven on a battle cry from God to purge the plague of ever growing newborn vampires. Abandoned by the death of his beloved sister, Rosalie, Jasper must now take the steps to reign in the catastrophe that Earth has become. But the Olympic coven along with the Denali coven unbalance the world that Jasper thought he knew. But his faith will be tested as something blooms between the archangel and Edward, a Olympic coven vampire. Jasper must now navigate the maze of his mission with new friends while fighting off the newborn vampires and the demonic legion. Will Jasper be strong enough to withstand the weight God has placed on his shoulders? What will occur between Jasper and his newly found feelings for a copper haired vampire? How will Jasper hope to succeed as he tries to link the puzzle pieces of demonic attacks and newborn covens together? Find out in The Fallen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are the Fallen

Jasper stood silently, staring out at the expanse of clouds before him. Such an angelic but fearful world stood in front of him and all he had to do was simply lean forward and he would fall. It wasn’t a common thing for an angel to do—to fall from Heaven. But he was tasked to do something on Earth that hadn’t happened in over five-hundred years. His mission was to aid the human race in the destruction of vampires, more specifically the plagues of newborn vampires which were being created rapidly.

A hand touched Jasper’s shoulder causing him to lift his gaze to find his twin sister, Rosalie next to him. Smiling upon him, she calmed his nerves as she had done so many times before. Rose looked quite courageous standing beside her brother, adorned in her armor, its gold and silver metal shimmering in the setting sun. Her sword sheath attached tightly to her waist and unconsciously Jasper’s hand found its way to his own.

“It’s alright brother.” She whispered, pouring courage into his heart.

It was all the encouragement that Jasper needed and with a brief nod, he cast every doubt out of his mind and simply breathed deep. Taking her hand, he leaned forward and fell.

The clouds whizzed past Jasper with rapid speed as the wind licked his face and played with the golden locks of his hair. What a thrilling experience it was to fall. He chanced a glance toward his sister to find her simply bubbling with excitement. All too soon, she had released his hand and was pulling in her arms as she began descending faster in front of him. Jasper matched her pose and attempted to keep tight on her tail. To human eyes, two falling angels would appear to be nothing but stars falling into the night sky but to a well trained eye—they were angels nonetheless. As the ground drew nearer Jasper could feel his wings extend to catch the air and slow his speed to the earth.

They landed in a field outside the city with ease as this was the easiest portion of their duty. Jasper’s brilliant blue eyes took in what this barely grassy plain had to offer which was nothing more than a few spilled trash cans, a vacant basketball court and uninhabited park benches.

“Jasper! Get over here.” Rosalie whisper-yelled to her brother. Jasper couldn’t help rolling his eyes as he moved closer to her. Rose had pulled out an old map of the city and while she muttered to herself, the honey blond male glanced over the top of the frayed diagram where the word Detroit was heavily faded. She pointed to marks on the map, obvious strongholds of newborn vampires.

They moved silently through the darkened streets toward their first mark, the nineteen-hundred block of 11th and Church. The silence of the city was near deafening as they moved through the shadows. Each step brought something new to his heart—something that he hadn’t experienced in such a long time. For each step brought them closer to the mortal spirit, for the longer they remained on Earth, the sooner they became just that.

Rosalie remained in front of him as she usually took command and Jasper frequently brought up her rear. He pivoted quietly even through the silence of the streets to make sure that no one or no thing was following them. They remained this way through the entire block until Rose stopped suddenly and Jasper had to grip his toes in his boots in order to stop fast enough and not knock into her. She turned to look at him, assessing him with a rather annoyed look before nodding her head toward the building to their left. This was it—their first raid. Jasper was vibrating with excitement and a quick look to his right told him that Rosalie was none too happy with his actions. Puffing out a sigh and rolling her eyes she moved into the building.

The old apartment complex was abandoned and judging by the amount of debris left throughout the vestibule it had been so for an extended period of time. The old staircase in the center of the room twisted up about seven or eight stories and was caked with dust and cobwebs. The amount of grime covering the linoleum made Jasper’s boots slip slightly and he had a hard time suppressing the urge to just skate across it to see how far he’d make it. But he knew what Rose’s reaction to that would be and this was neither the time nor the place. Jasper dumbly flipped the light switch a few times in the hopes that even a little illumination would rid this place of its ghosts. But he knew just as anyone, that there was no electricity flowing through this dump. Removing his sword from its sheath, he gripped onto it tightly before looking to his sister for orders.

“I’ll take the second floor, you clear the first and we’ll meet on the third.” Rosalie whispered, her sword already out in front of her as she moved to ascend the steps.

Jasper didn’t wait for any more of a ‘let’s go get ‘em speech’ as he pushed the creaking door open on the left hand side. The room was vacant bar a few overturned arm chairs and a coffee table which had been pushed to the wall. It was dark—something that made a chill run up his spine and the only smidge of moonlight poured in through the boarded window in the center of the wall to his left. Jasper could feel his breath leave his lungs in a slight tremor like gust. Well…this was just fan-fucking-tastic. Creepy building, full of trash and dust with no light and possible an entire horde of newborn vampires. Thanks God for signing me up for this!

He didn’t wait for something to burst from the shadows and attempt to eat him alive nor did he stupidly call out that if anything was in here it had better make itself known or he was going to chop it to bits. No, his ass was moving through this room like a ninja because the faster he scaled through it—the faster he could be out of it and into the next one. Don’t get him wrong---Jasper wasn’t scared! No way, no how was he terrified of ANYTHING. He had scars marring his body detailing just how many enemies he’d faced and conquered. It was just…he was a bit rusty but five-hundred years away from something will do that to anyone.

It took exactly forty-seven minutes for Jasper to clear the first floor. He’d learned in his exciting adventure that there were a total of seven apartments not including the laundry room on the first floor. Most of them were full of left behind furniture, random debris and of course, layers of dust. It would appear that there had not been a soul inside this building for quite some time. It was so quiet in here that he was pretty sure he could hear the mice fucking inside the walls.  
Jasper climbed the staircase as quietly as he could manage but had the misfortune of finding every creaking step on the way up. He could practically hear Rose cringed with every step. As he ascended to the third floor, he peered down the lengthy hallway to each side—not that he could see anything in the darkness. The male was just about to take a step toward the right when a hand landed on his shoulder. He swung around quickly, blade slashing down on whatever was attempting to grab hold of him. The blade made contact with its brother and the faint clanking of steel on steel resonated through the building. Jaspers eyes drank in his sisters crossed face as she stared at him.

“Not as high on your guard as you could be brother.” She said. 

Jasper mocked her silently while shoving his nose into the air to which he earned a slap on the arm. But their playful sibling banter would be ruined by a growl from the near distance. Jasper’s head snapped in the direction immediately and directed his sword in the same manner. At the end of the hall stood a brilliant red eyed male, dressed as plain as anyone could be. Jasper could feel the energy in the air—the pure strength of a newly formed vampire and it made him uneasy.  
Before it could run, Rosalie was moving down the hall with her blade in front of her as fast as her feet could carry her. Jasper shook off his shock and moved to follow her. The beast stood little chance against the Sword of Gabriel and as the blade shocked an angelic gold—the beast fell to the ground with a thump and began to burn away. 

“Well done sister—one down and many to go.” Jasper said, moving down the corridor.

They took to opening up and clearing each apartment on the floor. As they met together on the fourth floor they had tallied up at least twelve newborn deaths. Jasper’s face was smudged with ash and sweat as he appeared to have encountered more than his sibling. 

“Okay, that leaves me in the lead with eight and you trailing behind as usual.” He commented dryly. 

“Not my fault you always pick the wrong side of the hallway.” She countered. 

The pair of archangels continued to clear the floors from four to eight and encountered more newborn vampires. Rosalie was right in her assumptions that this building would be the first target of many and that there were actually newborns present. Jasper's arms were beginning to tire as he wielded his sword down upon the last newborn on the eighth floor. A sigh escaped his mouth as he turned to look down the hall at his approaching sister.

“It looks like we’re even, Jasper.” She called, moving toward the staircase. 

Jasper moved hastily to meet her at the staircase and they descended together. It was a long day but it was one step closer to finishing the mission that God had sent them on and returning back to the gates of heaven.  
They were completely filthy as they returned to their room in a rundown motel called The Sleep and Stay. It wasn't great—but it was nice to wash the presence of death off their skin and to change clothing. Rosalie was perched on the edge of the window sill staring out into the darkness of the city. Her eyes trailed along the individuals as they passed down below. 

“This is going to take longer than anticipated.” She said, her eyes never leaving the window and the people she watched.

Jasper inclined his head as if to argue about how much they had accomplished in the small amount of time that had passed since they had fallen. But he stopped himself for the way that Rosalie peered out the window conveyed everything he needed to know. She hadn't filled him in completely on the situation and that there was more to the list than eliminating newborn strongholds through the world. 

“What is it Rose? What haven’t you told me yet?” He asked, cross the room and placing himself on the opposite side of the window ledge. The blonde leaned forward to capture his sister’s attention and she in turn glanced away from the window.  
“God doesn't know who is creating these newborns or why. There is speculation that there are demons involved.” She said softly, her head tilting toward the ground.

“Demons involved? Who?” asked Jasper.

“We don’t know.”

So that was it. Jasper sat back against the sill with a sigh of frustration. Wasn’t it God’s job to know everything that happened on this Earth? But as soon as the thought entered his mind, Jasper cast it out. Ever since the Great War between God and Lucifer—they had both been forbidden from setting foot onto the surface of the Earth which in turn kept them out of the loop of knowledge. The creatures created by either side could still walk the earth and do—to an extent—whatever they preferred without consequence until their life essence had been taken from them. Of course, God could have just sent down the Angel of Death to deal with this situation but that angel was merciless and uncontrolled. It would steal the life essence from anything to which it came into contact and would not discriminate between the forces of good and evil nor the innocent. 

Jasper could feel himself grow slightly cooler as the temperature in the room shifted. Rose stood and made her way over to one of the twin beds in the room and sat down, idly playing with her fingers.  
“We have to figure out who is behind this…and stop them.” Rosalie said, her eyes peering up toward her brother.

“Figure it out, like we’re some of heaven’s greatest detectives. Two archangels against the spans of hell—how are supposed to fight something that created such a force of vampires in such a short period of time?” He asked, his head turning to glare out the window. Jasper didn’t know why he was so angry but he did feel as if the fate of the world rested squarely on his sister’s shoulders as well as his own. What were they going to do? The idea of cleansing each major city on this planet one by one seemed too extreme and the time it would take would be incomprehensible. 

“Jazz—God wouldn’t have sent us down here if we couldn’t handle it. You know that.” She said. 

The conversation fizzled out between the pair as they laid themselves to rest. Well, from the sound of Rose in the other bed—she was sleeping. Jasper on the other hand remained awake staring up at the plain white paint of the ceiling. It had been such a long time since he had last been on Earth and the world had indeed changed. Whoever was capable of such irresponsible and dastardly plans was pure evil, he could say that much. But they were vampires and vampires were in the basic group of damned beings.

Somewhere throughout his thoughts Jasper found sleep. Sleep was a time for his body to prepare himself for the coming weeks. It would be nothing but endless violence against newborn vampires and the destruction of the medium sized covens in Detroit.  
It had taken the pair a total of four weeks to clear the old Motown of newborn vampires and with this last factory on the city’s north east side—it would be time to push south toward Chicago. It seemed easily enough, starting in a place where the covens were not as strong and as time progressed so did the location of where they would hit next. This old Packard Plant was something that was desirable in a time period when Detroit’s industrialization and manufacturing was booming and busy. But now, judging by the state of building and the grounds surrounding it—Jasper could easily assume that it was no longer that era. 

They entered together and moved through the old building with ease. Upon meeting a division in the building structure the pair separated, but, this time Jasper wanted to go right—it was his damn turn.  
“I’m going right this time…you can go left.” He stated, crossing his arms over his chest as if daring his sister to argue with him. 

Rosalie huffed out in irritation and nodded toward him without another word. He could feel her glare from across the room but nodded happily as they pressed on. 

It didn't take long for Jasper to encounter newborn vampires and judging by his ability to down them—they were freshly made. The first charged from behind him, successfully tackling him to the ground. He struggled against it while it barred its teeth and attempted to bite him. The archangel had just about thrown him off when it latched onto his forearm and sank its fangs deep into his flesh. The yell that erupted from his mouth was something he was not familiar with as he raised his blade to slash the creature across the abdomen. It fell to the ground in ash and he picked himself up off the floor as quickly as he could.

Staring down at the blood oozing from his wound, the archangel marveled at the fact that he was indeed bleeding. The wound was none too important as it matched centuries of scars that littered his body. Jasper had little time to reminisce as two more newborns came barreling into the room. They, of course, looked exactly the same as any other mortal human had except their eyes were deep red and their faces were scrunched up with thirst. 

This dispatch of the two was easier than the first—mainly because they hadn't taken him by surprise. But as he pushed deeper into the plant he found himself coming upon more and more newborns. It was tiresome and grueling to wield the sword so many times and he was beginning to think that if they had reinforcements this would be the good time to call them. 

Jasper took more damage than he had in any earlier campaign since they had fallen those four or five weeks ago. He could feel the sting of his cheek where the blood dripped from the open half crescent wound and the pain in his hand as he gripped his sword where he had taken a bite while he attempted to push off the beast on his face. He hoped that Rosalie was having an easier time. 

But a scream that echoed through the Packard Plant had given him enough information that perhaps he was wrong in choosing to go right instead of left. The echo of help that followed the scream was the indication that, indeed, Jasper should have gone left instead.

The archangel turned tail and ran back toward the beginning of the building where he could double back and follow the corridor that Rosalie had gone. It took longer than he wished it had having to stop and fight newborns as he ran into them. All the while he fought, he could hear Rosalie screaming out for his help—that he needed to be there!

“I’m coming Rose! Hold on!” He yelled, pushing the last of the newborn away from him and jabbing the sword into its chest. 

The blonde took off once more as he attempted to locate his sister. What began as a light walk to aid his sister turned quickly into a panicked run. He had no idea which direction to go as he allowed his instincts to guide him.

“Rose!” He called.

Nothing.

His strides grew more frantic as he moved through the factory finally bursting into the main room of the plant. Between the old assembly lines and massive debris he spotted his sister. She was surrounded by newborns and if Jasper could count fast enough he’d had to guess that there were probably sixty or so. They seemed to come from the very air in the room as they just popped into existence. She was bloody and dirty and Jasper could tell by the look on her face that her strength was waning. 

“Jasper! I can’t fight them off!” She yelled

Jasper shook himself from his frozen position and began hacking his way toward his sister in desperation. If it moved—it had to die. But it seemed that the more he cleared the path in front of him, the more newborn vampires appeared. A glance toward his left revealed the source of creation for these newborn vampires—the reason they were appearing so quickly. It was a demonic portal and it was transporting the newborn vampires here from somewhere else!

“I’m coming Rose!” He yelled back to her as he continued his path. Jasper was closing in on her that much was certain but he could feel the sting of new wounds which were beginning to match the pain felt in the wounds he had incurred before. All hope of gaining ground on his sister was gone when he watched her wings appear and encase her body. It was the action of the last stand of an archangel. 

Jasper became incoherent at the sight. It was as if his mind completely disregarded anything that was going on around him as he focused on his sister’s form cocooned inside white feathery wings. 

“No!” He shouted, swinging his sword wildly around him. The room was now flooded with newborn vampires and Jasper could hear the painful screams of his sister as the vampires tore into her wings—trying madly to get their hands on his sister. 

The sight was too much to bear and Jasper couldn't stand to look at it anymore. The screams she gave echoed off the plant and swirled around in his ears. His brain was giving commands to a body that would no longer obey and it kept telling him that it was too late and that he had to save himself. But the body had no intention of turning back and abandoning his sister to be cruelly ripped apart by these monsters. 

The screams became more intense and it was just in that moment that Jasper realized that the screams he was hearing were not coming from the archangel across the room but were coming from his own mouth. He had been overrun and they were on all sides of him, pushing him into a defenseless position. All hope faded from him then. The world became that which evil had intended to be—dark. It was further plunged into a realm devoid of light when he felt his sword leave his fingertips which were too tired to continue to brandish it. 

He could feel his knees buckle under his weight as he collapsed to the ground. His wings instinctively erupted from his back and encased him in his own last stance and that was all remained between him and the monsters around him. 

So this is how the world ends. Not with a bang, as all the stories said – not with the blare of trumpets, the flash of lightning in the pouring rain. The earth wouldn't open up and unleash its displeasure upon the world. People wouldn't run screaming as the flames roared higher, claiming the dried earth as its own.

No, that was not how the world ended.

In reality, it was much simpler, much more heartbreaking and fearsome. For this is how the world ends – not with a bang, but a whimper. A slow plea for the pain to end. And, being merciful, the world would grant it.  
They had failed. He had failed. 

And then suddenly everything erupted into a pure white light. The shock waves of the pulse of brilliant white light burst forth from its point of impact and spiraled all around the room. If Jasper could see anything—he would guess that it would have soared through the gateway and into whatever places it lead effectively destroying that point of transportation. He would have guessed that it roamed further out of the boundaries of the Packard Plant to destroy whatever being it came into contact with.  
It was only then, when his bloodied wings retracted themselves that he was met with the sight of an empty room. There were no vampires to be seen—only ash that simply swirled in places that the white light blast still lingered. Where Rosalie once stood was nothing but the Sword of Gabriel stuck in the cracked concrete of the floor—its hilt glinting softly in the remnants of pure power. It would appear that Rosalie had completed her last stand and let forth a blast of salvation (or damnation) on everything in the area. 

The world hadn't ended. It hadn't unleashed anything—it had instead, given Jasper a second chance to combat evil even if he was alone now.  
Jasper had no idea what he was going to do without Rosalie. They had never been separated and they had never been defeated. This was new ground and a territory that Jasper would have to navigate on his own. It terrified him. But most of all—he could not help the empty feeling in his chest at the absence of his stronger half. 

Jasper couldn't help the tears as he allowed himself to stay there on the ground. Was this sorrow or guilt? Was this what it was like to feel helplessness? Indeed, his time on earth was transforming him more each day and with each passing second his immortality wavered. 

He was to take up the mantle of God and good and lead this crusade on his own. 

He had no choice.


	2. Friend or Foe?

Chapter 2: Friend or Foe?

Jasper wasn’t sure how long he had remained on the floor inside the old Packard Plant but he was certain that it was a period longer than deemed necessary. He finally found the strength to pick himself up from the ground and walk over to the Sword of Gabriel. His fingers grasped the blade with uncertainty and he pulled it from the cracked cement. It felt foreign as his hand held the blade because it wasn’t the Sword of Michael. Securing the blade on the hip that wasn’t occupied by the brother blade; he turned from the site of his sister’s demise and walked away. 

Time seemed to pass slowly as Jasper sat in the bed of the dingy motel. He had lost any ambition to press forward unsure of how he was going to manage without Rosalie’s leadership. That had been something that he could always count on and now that she was no longer there—it was an ability that he was going to have to learn how to do himself. Raising a hand to his face, he could feel the stubble that lined his jaw and he knew that time, indeed, was not passing as slowly as his mind made it appear. 

Eventually, he found sleep inside his own prison of a mind. He had been awake for a long period of time pondering the mission, his loss and how he was going to react. Jasper could feel the frustration from heaven and if he were a betting man—he would guess that God was neither pleased with the return of Rosalie nor was God happy with the lack of action of his second archangel. But at this moment, Jasper needed rest—something to preoccupy his mind. 

Dream

It was an odd scene. Jasper seated at a small table and in front of him an array of fine china, warm tea and an assortment of sweets. If the tea party wasn’t enough to ensnare curiosity—then his tea partner would do the rest. The Queen of England, in all her glory was seated across from the archangel. She didn’t have her usual expression but rather, smiling and laughing and carrying on conversation about something Jasper had clearly missed. 

Jasper took in the scene with slight amusement. The mind was an interesting place which was capable of producing both an exotic and adventures paradise but also a prison of emotions that could haunt an individual. But this was not a prison—this was an enjoyable situation of having tea with the Queen of England and its purpose was unknown by the male.

He helped himself to some tea and a chocolate chip scone and sat back to listen to whatever the Queen was rambling on about. 

“It’s quite difficult to see the changes in the world while most people are standing idly by and watching them occur.” She said

Jasper nodded dumbly along as if he actually understood what the context of the conversation was about but he hadn’t been listening previously to know. Before he could do anything else, however, he could feel the deep creep of coldness into his dream world. It made him sit up straighter in his chair and made him place the teacup back onto the table. 

“My dear boy, whatever is the matter?” She inquired, leaning forward as if to extract exactly what was currently going on inside his head. 

Everything seemed to shift at once as Jasper was knocked backward from his chair falling onto the ground with a thud. The Queen and her tea party were also knocked backward. The shattering of fine china and obscenities from her royal highness echoed throughout the empty vast space of the dream. 

And then Jasper saw her. It was clear as any day and the sight before him pulled tightly at his chest as he took in Rosalie’s form. She was dressed just as she had been when she fell and did not reflect the torment that she had endured. 

“Listen Jasper, I only have a limited amount of time.” She said, moving to help her brother from the floor where he was still lying. Jasper nodded quickly, taking her hand and with her aid pulling himself from the floor. He tried to keep calm and collected but that wasn’t completely within his control. Was this a dream or was Rosalie currently invading his dream like sleep to warn him? 

“Four approach you within the coming days! Be wary of them.” She stated, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Who are they?” Jasper asked. 

“Vampires—a coven of sorts.” She explained.

“What do they want?”

“You” Rosalie’s face was saddened and that made Jasper all the more nervous to exactly what he could be faced with. 

Another shift of cold energy plummeted the dream into a different state. Rosalie was beginning to glow then—in a goldish hue. She glared around the immense emptiness before her eyes fell on her brother.

“It’s too powerful! I cannot stay much longer. But beware the mind reader!” She called as her form began to retreat.

“Mind reader? How am I supposed to combat that?” He called. His nerves were on fire and he wasn’t completely sure what she had meant by the mind reader. Could whoever was approaching actually read minds or was that just a figure of speech.  
It was then that another figure appeared. Jasper couldn’t make out his face but he could see the wildness of copper hair that sat upon the shadows head. Upon further inspection Jasper’s mind began to burn as if something was attempting to bore into it. 

He flinched backward as his hands rose to cradle his head. 

“What do you want?” He asked. 

The figure said nothing but the ever intense feeling of something trying to invade his mind persisted with vigor. Rosalie appeared again brandished with her sword. She slashed wildly at the figure to which she earned a fearsome growl. Kicking out her foot—she sent the creature soaring across the floor and turned to gaze upon her brother. Rosalie ran full force at him, gripping him around the arm hard and practically dragging him from the scene. 

“Beware the mind reader!” She said once again, before pushing him into the darkness. 

Jasper startled awake sitting up quickly in his bed. The covers rolled off of him and he could feel the stickiness of his sweat as it clung to his t-shirt. Staring down at his arm, he noticed the bruising around his wrist and thought quietly for a moment.  
“It wasn’t a dream.” He said plainly, still staring at his wrist in awe. 

He was out of bed in a manner of minutes dashing around the room in a frantic manner of preparations for the vampires that Rose foretold. The archangel calmed himself for the moment because as she had said—they would not be visiting him right away but in a few days. 

Now was the time to plan exactly how things were to go. He couldn’t stay here because of the lack of space to move around. If he was going to fight four vampires at one time there certainly was not enough space in this cramped motel room. The leader of the coven, if he was to be traveling with the four would have to be taken out first. That was the main plan—without the leader, the other three would simply fall apart from lack of leadership. It would send their entire plot spiraling out of control.

Jasper moved to the bathroom to clean himself up and prepare for the battle that would arrive in three days. Placing his armor back on, he checked the time. 11:30pm. He hadn’t realized it was that late but this was the perfect time to move around the city because he wouldn’t draw the unneeded attention. Positioning each sword on his back he pulled open the door to the motel room and braced himself for the night.

Jasper used most of his time scouting out a good place to meet these vampires and he found it in the same place he had landed in the beginning. The wide openness of the abandoned park gave enough room for him to move freely while still giving him plenty of obstacles to leverage against his enemies. It would work for the lack of better places—the perfect spot. 

By the third day, Jasper had prepared himself the best he could for the arrival of the vampires. Closing the door of the motel—he moved in the silent of the night toward the abandoned park. He kept himself tucked into the shadows as best he could as to keep any eyes off of him. Arriving around 10:30, he positioned himself on the basketball court and waited. It was a terrible span of time that allowed Jasper to focus on all the ways that this thing could go wrong. But he’d allowed himself an escape route if he moved fast enough. 

The nearby church bells tolled out the time as midnight and a chill crept up Jasper’s spine. What was taking them so long? He thought, doubting what prophecy Rose had predicted. But within the next couple minutes he was now rewarded with a blur of motion about a quarter of a mile in front of him. He braced himself, slightly tensing in the shoulders for their arrival.

The vampire that had arrived seemed to be alone standing somewhere around six foot with a mess of copper hair. Something inside Jasper’s chest tightened as he remember his dream—that mess of tawny hair was what he remembered the most. This was the mind reader? He seemed so young and inexperienced. The vampire’s eyebrows fell lower and Jasper could feel the breath leave his lungs. So it was true. This creature could read exactly what was going through his head and his hands slightly trembled at the thought. He would have to learn to keep his current thoughts under a deep veil of blankness. 

Their time alone was interrupted by the arrival of a blonde vampire who appeared to be somewhere in his mid-thirties who was accompanied by a rather large muscled male with dark hair. Jasper simply turned his head and counted. They were one short. But he was too quick to think that because as his brain churned out the idea—a short pixie haired woman appeared. So they were here as he was told. It hadn’t dawned on him the severity of the situation until the group started to move forward. Something in Jasper’s mind told him to back up and avoid this meeting but he wouldn’t run—not when he couldn’t predict the outcome. They were not newborn vampires that much he knew. So they would not have the strength of the creatures he had previously fought.  
His eyes caught the sight of something in the blonde male’s hand. Focusing hard with his eyes as they continued to approach, he realized that it had been the map of Detroit that Rose had pulled out. That made sense; it had taken them this amount of time to get here because they had stopped at the motel first thinking that that was where Jasper would be. They must have had to track him by scent then. That was what had taken them so long to find out where he was. 

The quartet stopped at the edge of the basketball court as instructed by the blonde and with that action, Jasper had his first target. To make things even easier, the blonde moved from the group toward Jasper alone. The archangel wished to express something in his mind but the presence of the chestnut headed vampire cautioned him to attempt to keep his mind blank.

The vampire stopped halfway from his group to allow the space between himself and Jasper. He was smart—Jasper could give him that much.

“We seek the one named Jasper and his companion, Rosalie.” He stated, his arm raising up to reveal the map. 

“This is yours I believe.”

Jasper made not move to take the map offered by the blonde. Nor did he acknowledge that he was the one they were looking for and that his companion was no longer gracing this earth. He just stood there silent and poised for the right opportunity to attack. 

“My name is Carlisle.” He continued after realizing that Jasper was not going to take the map from him. 

Jasper noticed something unusual in his silent state. The vampire’s eyes were not red—they were a brilliant gold and something he did not understand. His head turned slightly to further ponder the unnatural state of Carlisle’s eyes. 

The blond turned to look at his group as to assess where the next step should be as Jasper didn’t seem to be responding to anything. It was in that moment that Jasper took his opportunity to attack. He bounded forward, pulling the swords from their resting place on his back and rose them over his head to strike down the vampire named Carlisle in front of him.

As he brought his arms down to finish the task he found his arms immobile by a solid force. He looked up to see what had stopped him and came face to face with the copper headed vampire. His brilliant gold eyes were focused in a glare directly at Jasper. Carlisle was a few feet away on the ground where the mind reader had pushed him out of the way. The other two vampires were still standing at the edge of the basketball court but that was not where they would stay. The pixie haired vampire moved to assist Carlisle on the ground while the big one came running full force at Jasper. 

What had been a locked down system of Jasper and the mind reader turned into a two on one battle. Jasper swung his swords in an attempt to keep both of them at bay—he couldn’t exactly take both of them on at exactly the same time. Jasper watched as the big one dodge his blade attack and he took the opportunity to kick the vampire straight in the face. The big oaf fell backward and Jasper turned his attention solely to the mind reader. He hadn’t realized how close he was until he felt the burn of two hands twisting his arm. The Sword of Michael fell from his grasp as he used the hilt of his other sword to hammer down on the copper vampires shoulder in order to get him to release his arm. 

“Edward! Emmett! Stop it!” Carlisle called from the sidelines. He seemed from Jasper’s opinion to not want to interfere further into their fight. 

Emmett fell back from the fight immediately but Edward did not have the same reaction. He charged Jasper again, cleaning knocking the distracted archangel from his feet. They ended up rolling across the ground of the basketball court. Jasper’s sword fell to the ground and he braced himself for the impact as they stopped rolling. Edward’s hands found Jasper’s face in repeated punches and he was sure if he were mortal—he would have been dead. He took a few hits to the face—enough to make his nose bleed and threw the other vampire off of him. 

“That’s the Sword of Gabriel Edward! It has taken the lives of thousands of vampires!” Yelled Carlisle in warning. 

Jasper’s wings expanded as he gripped his sword and dove onto Edward, pinning him down with one hand and forcing the Sword of Gabriel to his neck. 

“Please don’t.” Carlisle interjected as the other three vampires stood their ground a short distance away. 

It was odd that they wouldn’t seek to intervene. But the vampire named Carlisle looked general concerned for the vampire that lay beneath Jasper. 

“What the fuck is he Carlisle?” Asked Emmett.

“An archangel, Emmett. And an extremely angry one at that.” Carlisle responded, his hands still up from when he spoke before. 

“We aren’t going to harm you.” Said the pixie haired one, her concerned eyes darting between Jasper and Edward.

Jasper contemplated the situation for a moment. His eyes trailed along the three vampires above him and his eyes glanced down toward Edward below him. His face was torn between anger and fear and for once in his existence—Jasper felt what it was like to be feared. He didn’t like the feeling at all. He pulled the sword away from Edward’s neck and moved away from the group. Alice moved to help Edward up and they squared off once again. Jasper was breathing heavily, his sword still poised as if he were going to be attacked again.

“My name is Carlisle Cullen and this is my family.” Said the blonde again, nodding toward the three other vampires.

“Alice, Emmett and you’ve met Edward more personally.” He continued, pointing gracefully toward each member respectively.

Jasper’s eyebrow shot up at the mention of these vampires being part of a family. He had never heard vampires refer to their coven members as family because they were together out of convenience and benefits. They were in no way together out of loyalty or familial bonds. These vampires were different from the ones he had encountered.

“I’m the Jasper you’re looking for.” He said softly, sheathing his sword and moving to grab the other one that had been knocked away. 

“Where is the other archangel?” Asked Emmett, staring at Alice. 

Jasper turned on his heels sharply flashing a glare at the larger vampire. He wondered the connection between Alice and Emmett and why he would look to her with that question instead of asking him. But his questions were answered quickly.  
“I saw two—I’m sure of it.” She said, her eyes lingering on Jasper far too long for his comfort. What did she mean that she saw two of them? Was she responsible for the Packard Plant?

“Alice can see the future.” Carlisle spoke up seeing the confusion on Jasper’s face. Jasper could almost not believe it but he had seen the proof of Edward reading minds so this whole “seeing the future” thing could have been true.

“I can see what could happen but it can change depending on the action of people involved.” Alice chimed in. “But that still doesn’t explain why you’re alone.”

Jasper let his gaze fall from them and to the cement ground of the basketball court. The wounds were still too fresh and if he allowed himself to focus on them—it would derail whatever recovery path he was currently on. 

“Something happened to her didn’t it?” Carlisle asked, stepping closer toward Jasper. Jasper could sense the paternal instinct radiating off of the blond vampire. For a moment he wanted to turn and run from the feeling but something inside him told him that he needed some kind of comfort. Jasper nodded slowly.

Before he knew it, Carlisle had enveloped Jasper in a tight hug. Jasper’s entire body went rigid as it prepared itself for some kind of fight. But slowly as Carlisle’s embrace continued strong—Jasper could feel his entire body melting into it. This was what he needed perhaps not with this particular individual but someone that he could lean on when he needed it. It wasn’t awkward like he thought it would be when he looked up at the other vampires. Alice was practically beaming from Emmett’s side. Emmett too had a knowing look of some kind of familiarity with this situation. However, Edward was the only one with a look of absolute anger on his face. It was etched into his face and his eyebrows but also showed in his body language. 

As Carlisle released him, he took a hard look into Jasper’s eyes with a small sad smile. 

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” He said. And for the first time, Jasper had trusted the word of a vampire. It was said with such sorrow and such comfort that it was if Jasper had known Carlisle for centuries. But he was distracted by the look on Edward’s face and what secrets stood behind it. 

That thought must have not been too veiled because Edward’s facial features changed instantly and his eyes caught Jasper’s in an awkward sense of knowing. And then Edward turned and strolled away from the group. Even when Carlisle talked to the group quietly about how they needed to move from their current position to their home in Washington for the safety of the archangel that was currently being hunted.

“They’re searching for you Jasper. It’s not just because you’re cleansing Detroit but rather the large threat you pose to whatever they’re planning.” Carlisle said.

Jasper didn’t know who they were and he had a feeling that Carlisle didn’t know exactly who they could be but he might be able to tell him which vampire covens were involved. Those who were not aligned with the newborn vampire creations were obviously threatened by the cleansing that Rosalie and he had done. 

He wasn’t sure how long they were on the basketball court or when they decided it was time to move but he found himself ushered inside a large SUV. As soon as Carlisle had mentioned that he would be driving, a booming voice from behind Jasper shouted “shotgun!” and the large vampire pushed passed the group to climb into the front passenger side of the SUV. That left Jasper to sit in the back between Alice and Edward. The tension between the two rose as they entered the vehicle and the silence was almost deafening. 

Alice took the opportunity to begin the conversation with Jasper. To his credit, Jasper was interested at first but after the first hour of conversation he knew why the others avoided conversing with this small pixie girl. She was so bubbly and excited throughout whatever she was talking about and the conversation steered from general to her extensive shopping in Port Angeles, London, Milan and Paris. Jasper couldn’t even get a word in edgewise to inform her that he had no clue to exactly what the discussion as about. However, he noticed that Edward was quite pleased with the fact that Jasper was enduring this torture. 

Somewhere during the endless talking of Alice, Jasper drifted to sleep. He wasn’t sure what time it was when he awoke but he could hear the conversation between Emmett and Carlisle in the front seat.

“I thought angels didn’t need to sleep.” Commented Emmett, apparently surprised he was not up to date on information about angels. 

“They don’t Emmett but when they’ve endured great battles or suffer a loss—that would be the best thing to do to repair the body and mind.” Carlisle responded. 

Jasper opened his eyes to find the world on its side and he was slightly confused on his position. As he sat up he had a realization on where exactly his head was lying. His head was set on Edward’s shoulder and the mortification on his face caused Alice to chuckle quietly. Emmett turned around from the front of the SUV with a big grin on his face.

“Good morning angel man!” He boomed still retaining that large ass grin. 

Jasper glanced out of the window to find that it was indeed daylight out. He pondered that situation for a moment before glancing around the car to find that these vampires were not affected by the sunlight.

“Our diet doesn’t restrict us to nocturnal activities.” Carlisle sounded from the front seat, his eyes peering at him through the rearview mirror.

“What exactly is your diet?” Jasper asked.

“We’ll explain everything when we get home.” 

Home? Jasper glanced out the window again to find that the scenery was telling him that they weren’t in Detroit anymore. 

“Where are we?” Jasper asked.

“Washington. Forks, Washington.” Alice said in a sing song voice.

What? How long had he been sleeping? He was just about to ask that question aloud when they turned off the highway and onto a dirt road. Jasper could not keep himself from staring at the endless trees that surrounded the gravel road. In the gaining distance, Jasper could see a large white house. So this is where vampires spent most of their time, in a city somewhere in Washington?

As the SUV pulled up the drive, Jasper’s eyes focused on the woman standing in the doorway of the house. She was wearing a white dress that swayed in the breeze, her hair pulled tightly into a ponytail at the back of her head. The vampires exited the car like little kids and greeted this woman called Esme with enthusiasm. 

Jasper was the last to exit the vehicle and as he rounded it he came face to face with the brunette in the dress. She smiled brightly at him and Jasper could sense the same paternal essence radiating from her. 

“Hello Jasper.” She said, still smiling. 

Jasper just smiled back at her which quickly fell as she too pulled him into a hug. What was it with these vampires? Jasper returned the hug without complaint. It was oddly welcoming. 

“Let me show you around.” She said, turning to escort him by the arm toward the house. It was then that Jasper noticed that the rest of the Cullen cov—family had disappeared. This lead to a slight panic inside Jasper’s mind—that somehow this was some sort of cruel trick. That he was being led to his demise and he wasn’t quite sure where his swords had gone.

Esme moved with Jasper across the threshold of the home and Jasper held his breath for what was to come.


	3. We aren't all friends here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any religious text is obviously not mine but held to the religions to which it is previously established and stated. 
> 
> Twilight is not owned nor operated by me or anyone involved in my work. The property and rights of the within are the rights of Stephenie Meyers, Little Brown and Company and Summit Enterprises respectively. 
> 
> Now that all that mumbo jumbo is out of the way, hello! I must say that this is progressing exactly how I anticipated, though, I’m sure some of your questions and comments derail my current plot ideas. I’m always happy to hear from you about what has happened, what you think will happen and how you've enjoyed this so far. I've spoiled you with three chapters in less than a week and hopefully I can maintain the trajectory because we all know that waiting is the worst part! :D Thanks for the kudos---whatever those are >.>

Chapter Three: We aren't all friends here.

“You tricked me!” Shouted Jasper, kicking his leg out and spinning it around effectively knocking Emmett from his feet onto the grass they were currently standing on.

The large vampire fell to the ground with a graceful thud and grinned up at the archangel standing above him. 

“I’m the enemy Jasper. I’ll do whatever I can to destroy you.” Emmett replied, pushing up from the ground and staring at Jasper. He dusted off his clothing as if they had gotten dirty before forming his defensive position again.

Alice gave a huff from the small table on the deck of the Cullen home, moving her sunglasses from her face as she watched the two men fight each other.

“Destroy him? The count is 9-1, Jasper.” She commented, lowering her sunglasses and giving a grin toward Jasper. 

Emmett shook his head as he mentally prepared himself for their next course of action. Jasper could feel the flames soaring in his face at Alice’s statement and made a move to hide the best he could from her piercing gaze. He wasn't quite sure what she could see in the future or how it played out—but something told Jasper that she knew a lot more than what she said. 

This odd sibling rivalry and behavior was something Jasper was getting used to. He’d only been here a week and discovered so many different things about different types of vampires he didn't know existed. 

The Cullen’s didn’t attack or feed off of humans like most vampires did. In fact, they and a couple of close allies fed off the blood of animals in order to quench whatever thirst they harbored. Those who didn't feed off of animals used a blood bank style of feeding which would permit them to satisfy their needs while not allowing them to be a threat to human civilization. It was in essence, the best system that Carlisle had devised. 

Carlisle Cullen, there was a name that was frequented around town and judging by how the people reacted to it—told a lot about the man. He was a gifted doctor who was a lot older than what his looks deceptively eluded. It was a very peculiar thing to watch him interact with the locals like he was just another human among many.

Jasper had donned a t-shirt and jeans just to blend in and watch the interaction between the Cullen’s and the locals. It was something completely unfamiliar to him. This collaboration had a profound impact, at least in his mind that changed the view that he had gotten from God. God had always predicted that these vampires were violent beasts capable only of great destruction and evil. But, as Jasper watched Esme and Alice gush over a small infant in the supermarket—they were not the same creatures that God had described them as. 

He learned that they frequented the supermarket in order to keep up appearances in town that they were in fact a normal, healthy American family who did enjoy food and wine. Though, where all of the food and wine that they purchased went—Jasper had not idea. 

He learned different characteristics of the family as time progressed. Emmett, though large and beefy was a child at heart. Alice was keen to know the future but obsessed with the fashions of the past. Esme had a warm heart and an inviting nature which only further complimented Carlisle’s leadership and compassion. And Edward? Well, Jasper hadn't really seen much of Edward over the past week and as far as he could tell—there was something keeping the quiet Cullen at a distance. 

Jasper was so preoccupied with the enigma that was Edward that he had completely forgotten that he was currently sparring with Emmett. It was until he felt large arms wrap around his torso and throw him into the nearby forest that he was even aware that they were still going at it. The archangel made a sputtering sound as he was propelled into the forest by the strength of the vampire. 

“Shit dude! You alright?” Emmett called to him. 

Jasper lay dazed for a few moments before he picked himself up and began brushing off the leaves and debris that clung to him. He wasn't seriously injured but he could feel the tension in his muscles as they protested his movement. Well, he should have expected something like that but he had been too curious with the way that Edward Cullen had mysteriously vanished. 

“I’m okay Emmett!” He called out to which he earned a ‘hoorah!’ from the edge of the wooded area.

Jasper laughed at Emmett’s response and was about to head back over until he finally looked at his surrounds. It was a surreal place—even such a short distance into the woods it was thick with massive old trees that blocked out the sunlight. Jasper could feel the energy in it—the power of nature at its finest craft. He wanted to roam the area and explore exactly what existed in this forest. 

Movement to his left caused him to question his previous motive and suddenly he could feel the darkness of the forest. Something was out there—and it made any invitation of venturing through the woods less than appealing. He caught himself before he could call out if anyone was there because that’s never a good thing to do. It might even invite whatever was out there lurking in the shadows to come closer and Jasper was unarmed. 

He wanted to leave. Jog the short distance between the depth of the forest and the Cullen home and escape the awkward feeling of being watched. But something kept him firmly in place. Everything seemed to come to the verge of fight or flight and Jasper wanted to see what he was up against. It took minutes really but the time span of standing and waiting turned every second into hours. Was it going to jump out and attack? Or was it going to slink by and grab his soul?

“You aren't welcome here, Jasper.” Said a voice which bounced off the trees in such a manner that Jasper wasn't entirely sure which direction it was coming from. 

He turned then, spinning around slowly in the dim lighting of the forest to find exactly who the voice belong to but he found no one. It wasn't until a figure stepped out behind a large oak that Jasper was sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He prepared himself to face the demon—whatever it was. He was certain he could give it a good run for his life even without the holy swords. 

But as the figure gained distance and the light shone through the treetops at the right angel that his mind registered that he knew the owner of the mysterious voice. 

It wasn't a demon but Edward, dressed in dark clothing with his arms crossed over his chest signaling he was in no mood to be disobeyed. He stalked into the clearing in a manner that any vampire would find embarrassingly slow. But it had an impact on Jasper, who could feel the pressure inside his veins rise to a level he had only experienced in battle. He knew Edward could sense this—it was something a vampire would be keen to find on their victim and Jasper held his breath for a moment.

“What do you mean I’m not welcome here? Carlisle has already stated that I can stay as long as I feel I need.” Jasper responded, matching Edward’s attitude of seriousness. He crossed his arms over his chest in a symbol of mimicry and defiance as the vampire stopped a short distance away. 

“I don’t care what Carlisle said.” He responded.

“Carlisle is in char—“ 

“He doesn't have any say in this!” Edward interrupted, his arms falling to his sides as his voice was the only source of intimidation he needed. 

“But the rest of the family agrees.” Jasper continued.

“You’re not part of this family.” Countered Edward.

They stood in this stalemate of conversation for a few minutes before Edward began to move slowly to his left. It wasn't until he was half way around Jasper that the archangel realized that he was moving in a circular pattern around him. Like a predator around his prey. Try as he might, Jasper couldn't shake the feeling that the hunter was being hunted. He certainly couldn't completely trust these vampires and he certainly couldn't trust Edward. 

Edward continued to move and Jasper followed him with his eyes—barely moving his body as the vampire circled behind him. If it was a fight that Edward wanted then Jasper would deliver it. He would stand his ground and let the cards fall how they wanted.   
“You don’t scare me.” Jasper said, he was attempting maintain the composure of the warrior he was—or once was, he wasn’t entirely sure anymore. 

“Your mind says differently.” Edward retorted. 

Jasper could feel his nerves on fire as the vampire moved quickly. He had gripped Jasper around the throat and forced him into a nearby old oak with such force he could hear the sound of cracking bark behind his back. The impact was something he could stand but it was forceful nonetheless. 

Gritting his teeth, his hands instinctively came up to grip onto the cooler skinned vampire’s clenched hand around his throat. They were eye locked at this point while Jasper struggled for breath against Edward’s grip around his throat. Brilliant blue eyes met golden ones and for the first time—Jasper didn't flinch away. 

“I've already told you. You’re not welcome here.” Edward repeated, his grip tightening on the archangel’s throat. 

He was fast, Jasper had to admit that. But after his encounter with Emmett and the sparring that they had experienced together—Edward was far from the strongest. Jasper’s hands worked tirelessly against the grip as he continued to struggle for breath against the blockage. If his airway was anymore constricted Jasper knew he would suffocate but something was holding Edward back from that. It was keeping him from finishing the task that he had apparently set out to do. 

Jasper’s mind worked quickly to find a solution for the current problem and before his mind had completely churned out a good plan, the archangel’s body was acting. He stomped down hard on Edward’s foot which distracted him long enough for Jasper to raise his right arm and use his elbow to knock down Edward’s hands. Jasper kicked outward with his foot which caught Edward square in the chest and sent him tumbling backward.

Jasper gasped for breath, his arms find their way to his neck massaging the area gently. Coughing and sputtering, the male righted himself in position ready to continue the fight. 

But his assailant was nowhere to be found. His eyes wandered quickly around the wooded area to find no trace of the mind reading Cullen anywhere. It was odd, odd that Edward would attack him and then flee. He was sure of one thing—he was not safe from all of the Cullens. 

As he turned to move back toward the Cullen home he ran right into a broad muscled chest with an oopfh. Staring up, he found Emmett beaming down at him with his usual shit-eating grin. 

“Where have you been dude? Wandering the forest like some sprite?” Emmett boomed, patting the archangel on shoulder before steering him out of the forest. 

“No I was just…caught up in the sights of the forest. I haven’t seen one in quite a long time.” He lied, hoping that Emmett was none too wise to the current situation. His eyes flickered back toward the clearing as the two made their way toward the home.  
“What happened to your neck?” Emmett asked, his golden eyes inspecting the redness of ligature marks that were slowly starting to creep up. 

“What?” Jasper questioned nonchalantly, his hand coming up to lightly caress his own neck as he stared at Emmett with an air of confusion. “It must have been from us sparring.” He lied.

Emmett seemed to take the bait as he nodded dumbly with an apology. However, Jasper could see just how much Emmett’s eyes didn't crinkle with the apologetic grin he was given. The beefy vampire wasn't buying whatever fairy tale excuse Jasper was throwing but he wasn't going to press on it if the archangel didn't feel it was important enough to share. 

Jasper needed guidance at this point. He wasn't sure why he had not told Emmett about Edward’s actions or why he hadn't just protected himself against the vampire earlier. Instead, he allowed Edward the upper hand and had gotten himself into a rocky situation. None of this would have happened if Jasper would have just slit his throat in the beginning. There would be no need to question the loyalty or lack of loyalty these Cullen’s had. He needed to get away…he needed to pray. He remembered the study that Esme had shown him on the tour of the home and that was exactly the place he could use to pray. It was quiet and secluded—and just the type of thing he needed at this time—without a vampire trying to crush his windpipe. 

As they retreated into the home from the setting sun, Jasper glanced over at Emmett who had plopped himself down on the couch. Jasper told him that he was going to need some alone time. It was awkward when the vampire wiggled his eyebrows while sporting his stupid grin at the mention of it. But Jasper simply shook it off and started to climb the stairs up toward the study. This entire place was now committed to his memory; he could have wandered it in the night. 

As he hit the landing of the second floor, the archangel turned left just as his mind navigated the Cullen home. Second door on the left hand side was the door to the study and if he had any luck—Carlisle wouldn't be inside doing paperwork and he could pray for guidance. 

Just as he neared the door, he could hear the hushed voices. He paused then even as going as far to hold his breath. What he thought was whispered conversation was actually a whispered argument. The tone of the voices seemed to rise and fall as they debated. It would seem as though they would get heated in the discussion and then would become softer when they realized their voices were too loud. 

“He doesn't belong here Carlisle.” Edward whisper-yelled. Jasper would have recognized that voice anywhere and it was dripping with such anger.

“That isn't your decision to decide, Edward,” said Carlisle, his voice soft and controlled. 

“It’ll put all of us in danger!”

“I've taken that into consideration already. The entire family knows the risks—you were there when we had the discussion.” Countered the older blonde. 

“That doesn't make up for what he is.”

“Edward that was a long time ago.”

“Yes and I relive it almost every day! It’s not fair that he should be treated so humanely!”

“Edward! This isn't you—what has gotten into you?”

“I attacked him today Carlisle and I can’t be so sure that when I do it again that I won’t destroy him from this Earth!” 

Jasper stepped backward at this point. It would seem that Edward was out to destroy him after all. Curiosity got the better of him and Jasper leaned back closer toward the door.   
“You what? What do you mean you attacked him?” Carlisle asked concerned. 

“I couldn't control myself! What else did you want me to do?” said Edward a touch of frustration in his voice.

“This isn't how we handle things Edward.”

“It’s how I’m going to handle it—even if you won’t! I’ll end this once and for all.”

Jasper could hear the footsteps as they sounded through the study and he backed up quickly. The soles of his shoes caught on the wooden floor with a loud squeak and his eyes shot up to the door. 

“Someone’s out there.” Carlisle said.

Jasper could hear the strain in his voice as if he’d been caught in some kind of scandal that was now tumbling out of his control. The situation only snowballed further when the door creaked open to reveal Edward. 

“I knew it was going to be you.” He said coldly. 

Jasper didn't wait for an invitation because that conversation told him exactly how this game was going to be played. If Carlisle didn’t have the strength to stop him—then Jasper was a sitting duck. He couldn't count on the Cullen’s to protect him from the demons just like he couldn't count on them to shield him from one of their own. He stepped backward slowly as Edward stayed stationary at the door but the look on his face made Jasper’s mind tell him that this was only the beginning of the hunt.

“Our Father which art in heaven, Hallowed be thy name.” Jasper whispered.

His feet found even more movement as he continued backward at a faster pace. This time—Edward began to move toward him with predator stare. Jasper turned at that moment to take off toward the railing of the stairs and in a swift and graceful movement leapt over the side and down the flight to the ground. The structure shook as he met the tiled flooring of the landing and booked it toward the front of the house. He could hear Emmett spring up from the couch with a confused look on his face.

“What’s going on?” Emmett asked.

Esme’s voice sounded from the kitchen, “Carlisle?”

Alice appeared then right at the side of Jasper, her eyes large and compassionate. 

“Thy kingdom come, Thy will be done in earth, as it is in heaven.”

The archangel didn't stop for conversation as he made it to the front door, grabbing onto his swords which lay upon the china table just next to the door. So that’s where they had been set down when he arrived earlier that week. 

“Please, Jasper. It isn't what you think it is!” She pleaded, making an attempt to reach out and touch his arm. Jasper flinched away and turned toward the front of the home pulling open the door, the male took off in a run while attempting to secure his swords to his back.

“Give us this day our daily bread.”

He didn't stop running as he could hear the younger vampire bounding down the steps with high energy. The blood was rushing to his face as he pushed himself into the woods. Jasper continued moving as he dodged the trees and pressed forward as quickly as his feet could take him. 

“and forgive us our trespasses, as we forgive those who trespass against us;”

The trees passed in a blur as the archangel found himself entering deeper into the woods. He was just about to change directions and head west when a body collided with him. The force of impact caused him and the object to go spinning off in opposite directions at the point of impact. Jasper found himself being thrown against a tree—which seemed to becoming something of a regular pattern and he tumbled to the earth in a mess of tangled limbs. 

Pushing up from the ground, the archangel didn’t have to look up to see who he had collided with. He knew exactly who would be standing there. Edward. Jasper was getting pretty sick of running—chasing—fleeing! 

“And lead us not into temptation, but deliver us from evil: For thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, forever. Amen.” He whispered.

His wings expanded, taking him to the air as fast as they could. Stopping in midair hundreds of feet about the ground he stared down at the expanse of the forest and to Edward who was none too pleased that his prey was at an altitude he couldn't reach. 

Pulling his swords from their sheath on his back, he raised them to the sky. 

“God give me the strength.” He said pleadingly. 

As if God had heard his prayers, lightning struck the Sword of Michael and the archangel descended rapidly toward the Earth. If his aim were good—he would strike down Edward where he stood. The archangel hit the ground in a fury of righteousness and even the earth below him seemed to crack under the power of the holy being. Jets of gold and silver erupted from his standing place where he stood once again, clad in his angelic armor. 

Fate would have it that Edward was smart enough to move from that place, much to Jasper’s dismay. Jasper glared around the emptiness of the forest for his target, only to be jumped from behind. The move caught him on guard as he swung his sword to catch Edward’s arm, which cut through the fabric of his clothing and into his arm. 

A growl unleashed itself from the vampire as he gripped at the hilt of the Sword of Michael and knocked it from the hand of the archangel. Fingers clenching to retain the sword fell short and in a seconds moment had formed a fist which crashed knuckles first into Edward’s face. 

Still wielding the Sword of Gabriel, the archangel moved forward swinging it with a vengeance. Too long has this vampire stood against him in a fury of reckless hate and evil. Too long had he been blinded by Carlisle’s compassion to let this one do as he pleased. But Edward was much too fast for Jasper’s swings and moved just gracefully enough to avoid the blade. 

Jasper was becoming frustrated at his lack of ability to hit the vampire again. The well maintained balance of control that Jasper had was slipping from his fingertips as he became carelessly blinded by his hatred. As soon as he swung the sword with his might he knew he had over stepped and the blade found itself embedded deeply within an old oak. Edward had moved just a hair faster than Jasper had anticipated. Jasper tugged on the blade with a furious rage demanding that the deep-rooted oak release it.   
Giving up on the blade momentarily he turned quickly only to be met by the fist the foe vampire. Jasper fell backward but kept on the defensive. The next thrown punch, he gripped on with both hands and used his strength to force the vampire over top him and onto the forest floor with a thud. His muscles groaned at the process but he didn't let up. He gripped the arm to which both of his hands were latched to and twisted, hard. Another growl escaped Edward’s mouth and Jasper kicked him hard in the side for good measure. He soared out further into the foliage and Jasper didn't wait to see where he landed. 

The archangel bound back toward the oak that greedily held his sword. He placed a foot on the tree for leverage and gripped it until his knuckles were white. Grunting with frustration as the sword wouldn't budge he whipped around to see where the vampire had gone. Much to his surprise Edward was still standing there poised for another attack. 

They met somewhere in the middle in a fury of arms on the offensive. Jasper got a good jab to Edward’s stomach but received a heft blow to his upper head. The eyebrow cracked there causing blood to pour from the wound. Jasper’s eyebrows fell lower as the blood dripped from his forehead to his cheek. He faked a jab and lifted his left leg into Edward’s side and returned again with a punch from his right arm square in the jaw of the vampire.

Jasper knew the time that they had now was fleeting because any second one of the other Cullen family members were going to appear. He had yet to see any of the Cullens but that didn't mean that they weren't gaining on them as every second passed.   
The archangel soared back to the tree, ready to give the sword one final tug. It broke free this time and Jasper turned quickly with a grin. This was it. It was all going to end here and now. 

Edward charged Jasper head on with an unbelievable amount of speed. Jasper, though, had anticipated this move and used his flight advantage to avoid the charge. He dove back down on the vampire, throwing a punch with the hand that currently didn't hold the sword. His knuckles came in contact with the vampires face again as he continued the assault. There was no way in hell he was going to back down now. Jasper kicked Edward’s feet out from under him just like head done to Emmett in practice and he dove on top of him. It hadn’t occurred to Jasper that they were in the same position they had been on the night of their first meeting.

Jasper balled his fist and slammed it into the vampires face for a third time and then a fourth just to make sure he wasn't going to get back up. 

Carlisle and Emmett were there now. He could hear their shoes grip into the dirt at the same time as they stared into the clearing. Alice and Esme were a few seconds behind them and Jasper could catch the sound of Alice running straight into Emmett’s back.   
The Cullen’s stared at Jasper as he loomed over their Edward. None, though, made a move to intervene because they knew if they had, Jasper would kill him. Carlisle was looking at Jasper with a look of desperation and Jasper was half encouraged to tell the old man to keep his frowning face in his own business because this was all Jasper’s business right now.

“Jasper, please don’t!” Carlisle yelled, gone was the comfort, the sympathy and the cool controlled voice of the doctor. 

Alice gripped onto Esme in an act of nervousness and turned her face away from the scene before her. While her brother Emmett looked ready to barrel into the fray at any time to save his own kin.   
But none of them made a move to come near the pair. 

Jasper blew on the length of the blade from the hilt of the sword and the blade that usually shocked gold turned a sickly black color. 

“Jasper, I trusted you with my family and this is how you repay me?” asked Carlisle. 

“It seems that you've trusted the wrong person all along Carlisle.” Jasper said grimly, nodding his head to himself. He gripped the Sword of Gabriel in both hands as he held Edward down with the weight of his knees.  
“With the power of god, I release you!” Jasper said softly.

The archangel could feel the panic and see the fear in Edwards shimmering gold eyes. Jasper’s hands never wavered and with an effortless show of strength plunged the blade deep in the chest of the vampire


	4. Ascertaining the Enigma

The blade broke through Edward’s rib-cage with a sickening crunch and it shocked the blackest of night as it coursed through his body. Jasper remained concentrated on the blade and the vampire and even when he heard the rustling of movement in front of him he remained focused.

Emmett barreled through, knocking Jasper with a clean hit right off of Edward and onto the forest floor. Carlisle too was at his side in an instant as they began to grip hold of him. They held him firmly as if he were going to bolt into the forest like an animal. Alice was immediately to Edward’s side as the blade stood lodged in his chest. She shook him like she was going to wake him from an eternal slumber but the vampire didn’t respond. Esme was too preoccupied with the scene to move, her face in frozen in horror as her left hand covered her open mouth. 

Edward’s body didn’t burst into flame like some many vampires before him. It didn’t disintegrate nor did he move from his position. No, he remained motionless and dead on the forest floor. 

“You’ve murdered him!” Carlisle said in a harsh tone. 

“I can’t believe this dude.” Continued Emmett. 

The blade changed color then, its blackness retreating against a golden invasion. It shocked hard against the darkness and the tremor that emitted from it knocked everyone in the area back. Jasper fell tangled in the mess of Carlisle and Emmett. He rose quickly, moving toward Edward’s lifeless body. Alice was just a few feet away, watching the scene unfold. For some reason she knew not to interfere and had given a hand to signal that Emmett and Carlisle should do the same. 

Jasper leaned over Edward once more, his hand gracefully trailing down the vampires face. He waited then just allowing his hands to rest of the vampire when the body began to shake. Standing up, the archangel gripped the blade strong with both hands and sharply pulled it from the chest where it rested. His eyes shone brightly in the darkness, a concoction of gold and silver as he stared into the open wound of the lifeless vampire. 

The emergence of something revealed the detail why Edward’s hatred had been so strong and that his pursuit was something that was foreign for him. Something Jasper should have predicted earlier. It was a green smoke mixed with a purple hue that revealed the makings of the demon. The face of the creature harsh and twisted like the underworld and it grinned despairingly at Jasper. 

“You show strength for the enemy, how interesting.” It slithered out, the smoke beginning to take form. 

Jasper watched it silently bringing the sword in front of him to run parallel with his body. This didn’t shock him or surprise him but something he was rather use to seeing. But dealing with the creatures of hell had that effect on you as a mercenary for God.  
“My master will find that most deplorable.” The creature continued, its body beginning to shape in the smoke.

Jasper had no intention of allowing it to take complete form. It would be a menace if it couldn’t be controlled and Jasper had no interest in trying to control the beast. 

“Go and meet him then. You have no power here—you are nameless in the light of God.” He whispered harshly. 

He thrust the blade into the creature at that moment; the gold shocking of the holy sword filled the darkness. The creature objected, wailed even and became nothing more than the smoky air it had originated from. Jasper sheathed the sword and bent down over Edward again. His hands found a position on either side of the vampires head and cradled it gently. 

“Come back to the living, Edward.” Jasper said, his eyes still a beacon of holy power as it stared into the laying body of the vampire. The wound in the chest of the vampire stitched itself closed in a manner of seconds—the torn fabric of the shirt the only evidence that it had once existed. 

“Let the light lead you.” He whispered, closing his eyes and focusing all of his energy through the hands that cradled the mind reading vampire. 

It would seem that all hope had been lost in the clearing. The Cullen family remained frozen in place in a mixture of awe and heart shattering silence. But air found its way into Edward’s body and he gasped out as if the oxygen in the forest was something he desperately needed. Golden eyes met the holy filled orbs of the archangel and Edward broke the connection, dragging himself backward across the ground in a spree to flee the archangel before him. 

Esme grabbed hold of him, murmuring softly in a comforting voice that everything was alright. He shook in her arms obviously fearful of whatever had occurred and whatever he might have seen in the span of time he had not been conscious on earth. 

Jasper stood slowly, his now brilliant blue eyes still lingering on Edward. He felt an arm creep around his shoulder and turned his head to see Carlisle staring back at him.

“I doubted you and for that, I am sorry.” Carlisle said softly, giving a light squeeze to Jasper’s shoulder. 

The archangel gave him a slight nod as he turned his head back to Edward who was now encompassed by his family bar Carlisle who still stood at Jasper’s side. He watched them fret over him and encircle him as they moved back toward the direction of the Cullen home. 

“He’ll be alright now, you know.” Jasper said, his eyes returning to Carlisle. 

“Only because you were able to see what we were so blinded by,” Carlisle murmured. 

“A demon.” Jasper finished the thought for Carlisle because he knew that this was a dark unchartered area for even the vampires. 

“It was a possession by a particularly powerful demon, Anazalya.” Jasper continued, his eyes trailing after the small party of vampires.

“This isn’t the first time I’ve encountered her and I should have realized her trademark signature sooner rather than later. But I vanquished her during the French Wars of Religion. Trust a demon to begin a war with the division over the Christian faith.” He said, his eyes all but rolling at the mention of the war and the part that Anazalya had played in it. 

Carlisle nodded along having been present during that time period but no involved in the conflicts of mortal men. He had no idea of the presence of demons among the land.  
“So she had possessed someone then too? She must be quite powerful.” Carlisle stated.

“She can possess quite easily, one of her many talents but she usually doesn’t have the strength or the power to breach the Abdominal Gates—the gates of Hell that is.” He answered, his brow scrunching up in confusion. Something must have allowed her to pass the gates without needed to be as powerful or whoever sent her must have loaned power. Jasper contemplated that situation for a moment as they too began the trek back to the home. 

When Jasper crossed the threshold to the Cullen something seemed different. It wasn’t a bad different or a reason to fear something else might have crept into the home while they weren’t there. It was a difference that sat comfortably in his chest. The sensation was interesting and not all that un-welcomed. Jasper climbed the steps to the guest bedroom where he removed his armor, laid down his swords and donned the newer mortal clothing.

After changing, Jasper moved through the home to find the Cullen family still attached to Edward. He couldn’t blame them for their loyalty or their compassion—Edward had been through much. Jasper couldn’t exactly pinpoint when the possession had taken place but he would guess that it had occurred sometime after Rosalie and he had begun cleansing. Whoever was seeking Jasper—knew that the Cullens were going to make contact. 

As he pondered this information in his head, he glanced up to find everyone staring up at him. It was startling at first as if he’d said something embarrassing but as Esme began toward him he realized what was going on. If Edward had been possessed all of this time—then he had never properly met Jasper. 

Esme touched his arm lightly and Jasper turned to look at her. She was timid, Jasper could sense that and he gave her a smile to which she returned and gripped his arm without hesitation. Leading him over toward the bed, she nudged him in Edward’s direction.

“Edward, this is Jasper. He’s responsible for saving you.” She said softly.

Jasper looked up, his eyes catching the golden eyes of Edward and it was refreshing that Edward didn’t attempt to run from him. Edward smiled at him with a slight nod. 

“Thank you Jasper, for everything.” He replied. 

The entire small talk conversation was as awkward as could be expected. Esme filled him in with the daring stories and dashing deeds that Jasper had encountered and overcome. But those stories turned to greyer areas that caused Jasper to leave to room. He didn’t need to hear the retelling of Rosalie’s fall even as important as it was to tell. 

The archangel found himself in the study, perched on the rug in the middle of the room. He sat quietly, his arms pressed to his lips as he kissed them softly and touched his forehead before bringing them to his chest. 

“I ask for guidance my Lord.” He whispered in the quiet. 

But he did not receive the answers he sought—actually; he didn’t receive any acknowledgement that he had asked for anything. Jasper pondered this situation in his mind where it was tossed and turned around like a ping pong ball. Of course, deep in his mind there crept doubt—doubt that God had intended him to survive this mission or the idea that perhaps that this wasn’t the best way to go about such a mission. He had never doubted God or the missions he was sent on and this troubled him quite a bit. It wasn’t like him to lose faith! But the last several weeks had been rough and almost unbearable. Jasper chalked the entire prayer of no answers up to the simple idea that God was busy and didn’t have the spare time to give to him—that was it.

The door creaked open and Jasper opened one eye to see who had disturbed him. Well, they hadn’t disturbed him because he didn’t get an answer. Shaking the thoughts from his head he glanced up at Alice. She was an interesting vampire and someone Jasper had taken a liking to right away. The woman was quiet at times and other times very loud but she had a good heart—er or what was left of one. 

“I’m sorry to disturb you Jasper but the sun is rising and Edward needs to hunt.” She said, twisting her fingers in her palm as she spoke. 

Jasper merely raised an eyebrow, nodding along to what she was saying. He supposed after the exorcism in the forest and the trouble Edward had gone through that the time to quench ones thirst would be now.  
“Okay,” Jasper said as if not sure where this conversation was leading. 

“Oh! Well, I thought it would be an interesting event for you to watch. You know, see how we do it.” Alice said giving him the much needed map to what she was hinting at. 

Jasper’s eyes lit up at the thought of the sheer idea of it. The entire hunting process would be very interesting to watch but he questioned the safety of such an occurrence. During a hunt a vampire would be keenly focused on tracking and killing and not much else.  
“I would enjoy nothing more.” He responded with a smile.

He had barely uttered the words as Alice squealed loudly and grabbed hold of his hand pulling him from the floor. Alice ushered Jasper out of the Cullen home and to the silver Volvo that awaited them in the driveway. Jasper waved silently to Edward who stood at the driver’s door. Alice pushed Jasper in the front seat before climbing awkwardly around to get into the backseat. He wasn’t quite sure what her reasoning for doing this was but he didn’t object. It would be nice to see the view of Forks Washington from the front seat. 

Jasper buckled himself into the seat as he glanced toward Edward in the driver’s seat. The vampire had an odd look on his face—as if he were going to enjoy the next hour and a half drive. Jasper paid him no mind, simply turning to roll down his window and enjoy the summer wind. 

It wasn’t until the main road that Jasper figured out exactly why Alice had been so insistent on taking the backseat and allowing Jasper to sit freely in the front. His eyes flashed over toward the speedometer and he could feel his heart rise into his throat. 105. They were traveling at 105 miles per hour! Jasper silently thanked God that it was a Saturday morning and that not many people would be traveling on the roadways this early. 

“Jesus Edward! You’re going to get us killed!” Jasper said. 

Edward merely glanced over at him with a stupid grin.

“What’s the matter Jazz? Are you afraid of a little speed?” Mocked Edward, the goofy grin still plastered on his face.

Jasper was not afraid of the speed they were traveling—it was the stopping he was more worried about. It was unlikely that a crash at this speed would kill any of them but Jasper didn’t like the risk associated with it. 

As they pressed on, Edward gripped the steering wheel with more effort and punched the gas pedal further to the floor. Jasper didn’t dare look over to see how fast they were going now—he couldn’t stomach it. The trees whizzed by at an alarming rate and the archangel found himself staring at the floor on the inside of the Volvo just to maintain some kind of control. 

“If you don’t slow down—I’m getting out.” Jasper said his face stern in an attempt to get Edward to slow the vehicle down. He wasn’t sure how he’d get out but he’d tuck and roll on the pavement just to keep from having to travel in this vehicle.  
Edward must have taken pity on him because a couple seconds later the car was slowing down to a regular pace that was expected on a highway. Jasper had counted himself victorious and probably too soon because Edward took the next exit. He glared silently at Edward from the passenger seat and to his credit, Edward didn’t take his eyes off the road in front of him.

As soon as the vehicle had stopped somewhere in the wilderness—Jasper was out of it like a bat out of hell. He gripped the earth dramatically in his hands as he watched Alice leap out of the Volvo.

“You!” He stated, stalking toward the pixie-haired vampire. “You are sitting in the front on the way home!” He finished, crossing his arms over his chest to show he was willing to fight this argument until he’d won.  
Alice smiled at him and with a pat to his shoulder she took off toward the forest alone.

Jasper wasn’t quite sure what to make of the situation—Alice was continuing to intrigue him the longer he got to know the woman. His eyes trailed along the darkness of the forest before he sought out Edward. The vampire was there, standing but a few feet from him—his eyes too lingering on the depths of the forest as if he too wondered what had happened to Alice. 

“So, this is the place.” Edward said softly gesturing around as if there were actually a building that they would enter to quench his thirst. 

“It’s nice—can I say nice?” He asked, his eyebrow cocked inquisitively. 

Edward chuckled a bit, shaking his head as he moved toward the tree line. He stopped, turning to give Jasper a look while he raised his hand. 

“Go up on that ridge, you should be able to get a good view from up there.” Edward said, his eyes lingering on Jasper for a moment longer before he turned and took off in a full sprint. 

The vampire was gone before Jasper could blink and he turned his attention to the ridge Edward had pointed out. It jutted outward along the base of the hills that seemed to run across from the wooded area. If Jasper didn’t think about the vampires hunting then this place would have been just as soothing as the forest near the Cullen home. 

His eyes took in the sight of the ridge and the perfect spot to stand to watch the two Cullen siblings engage in their hunt. The archangel’s wings expanded before he had completely made up his mind and he took to the air. Flying was such a wonderful thing and something he sometimes took for granted. As the air licked his honey blonde curls, his eyes took in more of the forest from the angle in the air. It was massive and overgrown which only added to the mysterious beauty.  
He landed on the furthest point of the ridge, his wings tucking themselves away as he peered out into the openness of the area. It would appear that the trees had been cleared out by man or nature—he wasn’t completely sure. Jasper was about to sit down when he felt the tingle of air move around him and he nearly shot out of his skin. 

There was Alice, all smiles and hands on her hips. 

“Don’t get too comfortable there Jasper—he’ll be bounding out into the clearing at any time.” She said, moving to stand right next to him.  
“What is he hunting?” asked Jasper. 

“Mountain lion.” She answered, moving a hand up to her forehead to shield her eyes from the sunlight. 

Jasper made a face as he tried to imagine Edward taking down a mountain lion—they were pretty big felines and if he remembered anything, they were particularly aggressive when provoked. Alice seemed to catch his facial features and she giggled out loud at him. 

“Trust me, Edward’s taste is pretty tame compared to Emmett. If we had taken Emmett with us you would have seen him take on a grizzly bear.” She said. 

Another image entered Jasper’s mind and he couldn’t help his own curiosity. What exactly did he originally picture vampires hunting? Rabbits? He smiled to himself at the thought of Alice chasing down a wild hare. There was an entertaining thought indeed. Alice, as per usual, seemed to know exactly where his mind had gone and she too was smiling along with him. 

Jasper was about to comment but a cat-like roar broke the serene silence of the forest. His head shot up to survey the field below them and there on the tree line he saw it. It was a massive creature with a golden coat traveling at top speed as it ran for its life. A few seconds later a blur of Edward appeared after it keeping close on its tail. The way Edward moved was graceful—at least to Jasper’s eyes and he seemed to know exactly the position to be in to get the cougar to move in the direction he wanted. Edward was a natural born hunter. 

The mountain lion weaved left avoiding a small thicket of shrubs before it bounded back toward the forest for a clean getaway. But Edward was already in front of it causing the animal to skid none too gracefully in an attempt to change directions. Jasper was holding his breath at this point as to what he expected would happen next. Edward engaged the animal as it stumbled to move in the opposite direction it had come. He leapt over it, gripping the animal around the throat with both of his hands and cra—Jasper had to look away at that moment. He wasn’t sure if it was the loss of life or the fact that Edward was the one hunting that made him unable to watch the next part. 

Alice gripped his arm in a sign of concern but he shook his head as if to tell her that he was alright. He turned back to the scene only to find that Edward had taken the beast back into the forest to quench his thirst. Jasper was a little disappointed with himself not only with the fact that he couldn’t watch the full hunt but also for causing Edward to have to hide himself. 

“It’s okay Jasper.” She said soothingly, still holding onto his arm. 

They began to walk together down the ridge toward where the car was parked. Jasper nodded to her words but his thoughts were preoccupied with images of Edward and the hunt. It wasn’t the loss of life that bothered him but more so the way he’d watched Edward in all his glory. The way his muscles worked together to propel him forward and the strength in his upper arms when he gripped the mountain lion. It was a very confusing thing to react to and his mind was definitely reacting. 

“I wanted to come and witness this.” He told Alice. 

“I know but it doesn’t mean it’s something you have to be comfortable with.” She responded. 

“I know.” Jasper said. 

By the time they reached the car, Jasper had pinpointed that the entire morning would be spent by the time they returned to the Cullen household. He helped Alice into the car and turned to look into the forest in hopes of finding Edward. The archangel did not have to wait long because Edward emerged from the tree line a few minutes later. The t-shirt he wore was drenched in a dark red stain and it appeared that he had smeared blood across his face. It was an awkward sight and something Jasper related to accidently walking in on someone in the bathroom. The exchanged they shared was just as awkward. Edward had a difficult time raising his eyes to meet Jasper's own pair and Jasper couldn’t help but think that he had something to do with him.

Escaping the uncomfortable atmosphere, Jasper climbed into the car on the driver’s side and sat in the backseat as predetermined earlier. Edward remained outside the car and opened the trunk. Jasper stared into the side mirror to see exactly what the vampire was doing. Edward grabbed a packet of wet wipes to wipe down his face and pulled off his shirt. He cleansed his torso of the blood that had stuck to the skin because of the thin material of the shirt. Grabbing a fresh shirt, he slammed the trunk closed and moved around the vehicle. Jasper hadn’t meant to have been watching him so long but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the naked torso of the vampire. His skin was like alabaster and the only imperfections Jasper could see were the tiny freckles that dotted his torso in random places. They weren’t imperfections—Jasper had to correct himself mentally, they were simply added features to an already painted canvas. There was a light dusting of copper hair on his chest and another patch at his navel that ran down into his jeans.

As Edward opened the car door, pulling his shirt the rest of the way down his eyes caught Jasper's stare. The archangel knew the moment he’d been discovered and he tried to look anywhere but at the vampire who was now dropping down into the driver’s seat of the car. Jasper’s mind raced—he tried to think of anything but the current situation. He thought of the Bible or the mission statement or why giraffes had such a unique pattern to their skin.

If Edward thought the exchange was awkward, it didn’t keep him from the small talk during the ride home. Jasper chimed in once or twice but mostly allowed the siblings to continue the discussion between them. He noticed safely from the backseat that the speedometer never passed the legal limit on the drive home—which was a curious thing to him. His eyes kept dashing back and forth between the two as their conversing continued and would find he kept glancing up into the rear-view mirror to watch Edward talk. The entire ordeal was become way too uncomfortable for Jasper up to the point where he was pretty sure he had to get out of the Volvo soon. 

As they pulled into the driveway of the Cullen home, Jasper was thankful that the ride was over and that he could escape the small confines of the backseat. As they approached the house, Emmett opened the door to greet them with a grin. Jasper raised an eyebrow from where he stood behind Alice and Edward and thought to himself great, what is he up to now?

“Welcome home! You’re just in time! C’mon in!” He boomed, holding open the door and waving his arm to hurry the three of them. 

As Emmett led the way into the kitchen, Jasper’s eyes caught the board on the table. It had various different colored pieces that matched different portions of the board. He stared down at the cardboard only to realize when his eyes found the word START in big black lettering that this was some kind of game. 

“We’re playing—you two have promised me for too long that you would play again.” Emmett said not allowing anyone to resist the urge to be competitive. 

Alice happily took a seat declaring herself the red player and that she would be the dominant player in the game. Edward seemed reluctant but he sat down without a word. 

“I’ve uh—never played this.” Jasper said, his hand inclining toward the yellow pieces with a questioning look. He was pretty sure that the moment the words left his mouth that the look on Emmett’s face made him want to take them back. The big oaf stood there with an open jaw and a disbelieving look on his face.

“You’ve never played this game? Ever?” He asked still astonished. 

“Uh, no.” Jasper responded. 

“What? No game time in Heaven?” Emmett asked his eyebrows high.

“I can’t say that there is—much too busy with other things like fighting the forces of evil.” Said Jasper. 

Emmett shook his head and sat down only to realized that he had been stuck with green. Jasper wasn’t too sure that the color of his pieces were important but for some reason these three were dead set on playing whatever color they preferred. 

“Jasper, it’s a pretty simple game. Your little guys start in the little start bubble and you draw a card on your turn. You need a 1 or a 2 to leave the start base and you move around the board until you get all your pieces home.” Alice said. 

Her hands moved around the board to indicate what she was explaining and Jasper was pretty sure that this game was going to be quite easy. As it was his first time playing Emmett insisted that he should go first. Jasper drew a card, lingered on the writing on it for a moment before placing the card face up next to the deck. He proudly moved his little piece from the starting zone onto the board and allowed the play to pass to Alice. 

The game passed easily for the first couple rounds until it was Edward’s turn. He drew a card and smiled brilliantly to himself. Jasper’s eyebrow quirked upward at Edward’s smile and he moved in his seat to try see exactly what the card said. But Edward held the card out of his sight. 

Edward’s hand picked up his piece from the starting point and bumped Jasper’s pawn that was nearly home off the board. 

“Sorry!” He said mockingly, smiling. 

“I don’t know why you insist on apologizing when you’re not really sorry.” Jasper responded heatedly. 

“Jazz—that’s the name of the game! Sorry! Sometimes you have to play rough to get what you want in the end.” Edward replied, moving Jasper’s piece back to the starting area. There it was again, the shortening of his name in a nickname that seemed to roll off of Edward’s lips every time. No one ever called him that—well no one but his sister. 

Jasper huffed, picking up a card to continue the game. The simplicity of the game was so enjoyable that the fact that his pieces could be knocked clear out of their position after making it so far across the board frustrated him. It was just a game but he couldn’t help but take it a little personally. He wanted to win damn it. 

The game waged on, Alice clearly knocking out as many of Emmett’s pieces as she could when the opportunity presented itself. Jasper could see the control Emmett had slipping away as she finally removed his piece from the board for the third time as she slid her little guy down the yellow slide space. Jasper could relate—he’d lost four guys to Edward and he was desperate to repay the favor. 

Finally after an hour of gameplay and after Alice had claimed her first place stance after getting all of her pieces to home before anyone else, Jasper drew a Sorry! card. It didn’t matter that he had already lost and would no doubt come in third place. The only thing on his mind right now was sticking it to Edward before the game finished. He picked up his player from the home position where it had been knocked out by Edward a couple of rounds before and bumped out Edward’s piece with such a force that it flew from the table and went skidding across the kitchen floor. 

“Oh, Sorry!” Jasper said his face bright with achievement. 

Edward didn’t get angry like Jasper had wanted nor did he grin like he had done all game. No, Edward threw his head back and gave Jasper a hearty laugh. He must have found it amusing that Jasper was taking such enjoyment from knocking his piece from the game. Jasper wanted to be angry with this reaction—to show that he too could be apologetic but not sincerely when he knocked pieces from the game board. But he found himself laughing along with Edward at the sheer childlike reactions they had been boiled down to by a simple game. 

Jasper congratulated Alice on her victory for which he earned a sharp kick under the table from someone on the other side. His eyes flew up to meet Edward’s smoldering gold eyes and an innocent look on his face. The way his shoulders moved and his eyebrows reacted made his face simply asked what the problem was. But Jasper could tell by the way his lips tugged tightly on the left side that he was holding back his laughter. 

Jasper tried to kick him back but the sound Emmett made from across the table only made it evident that Jasper had missed Edward and hit Emmett instead. He sent the muscled vampire an apologetic look and could hear the faint almost silent laughter of Edward across from him. 

“Let’s have a rematch!” Alice chimed in, her eyes flickering back and forth between Edward and Jasper. 

They all agreed and the game board was reset and the rematch began. It was yet another long and grueling game of Edward thwarting any move that Jasper made and Jasper was pretty sure that Edward wasn’t concentrated on winning but simply sending every one of Jasper’s pieces back to START. About an hour and half later, Alice had successfully defended her title as the top player in the world of Sorry! Jasper couldn’t object—by the time Alice had gotten her last piece home, both Edward and Jasper had three pieces sitting in START and only one about half way around the board. 

Emmett excused himself to give Esme a hand in the back garden and Alice continued to sing-song her victory through the house as she moved to her room. They had successfully—or conveniently left Edward and Jasper alone together. Jasper didn’t know what was going on between the two of them but he liked to think of it as a form of newly found friendship. He had never bonded like this with someone other than Rosalie—and he thought it was something to do with their close connection. 

Edward glanced over at him from his side of the table and jerked his head toward the stairs.

“C’mon, let me show you my room.” Edward said. 

Jasper supposed it would be an interesting adventure because out of all the rooms in the Cullen home—it had been the only room in the house that Jasper had not seen properly. As they both stood from the table and made their way to the staircase, Jasper felt the nervousness in his chest as he climbed the stairs behind Edward. Why on earth was he nervous?

As Edward stepped into his room, he held the door open for Jasper. Jasper slowly moved into the room, his hands deep within his pockets and nearly stopped dead in his tracks. The room itself was neatly organized in a way that made him believe that no one had ever stepped foot inside. Everything was in its proper place which made Jasper feel a little eerie inside. 

The room was painted in stripes of blue and gold with large spaces of a bright white that seemed to soak up the setting sunlight and make the room shine. It was an interesting color combination that instantly reminded Jasper of home. There was a descent sized bed in the corner which Jasper guessed was rarely used unless Edward felt the need to shut down and sleep. Next to it were shelves upon shelves of tape cassettes, CD’s and even records. It appeared that Edward was quite interested in music much to Jasper’s surprise. There was a desk opposite of the bed which was also organized with little stickers indicating what was inside each of the little drawers which sat next to a small lamp. At the end of the room was a baby grand piano to which Jasper double glanced to make sure was actually there. 

His face turned quickly to Edward who was already watching him—perhaps gauging his reaction to the room before him. Jasper pointed at the piano with one hand, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to figure out what words to use. Jasper loved the piano and had in fact learned to play some time ago but those were days of the past.

“Yes, Jazz—I play the piano.” Edward answered, strolling past him to the other side of the piano. 

The vampire sat down and instantly the room was filled with music vibrating the floor Jasper stood on. The piano keys were not strong or bright but rather slow and shallow. The song wasn’t upbeat or intended to bring out the brightness in the world. No, from what Jasper could hear coming from the keys it was a song that came from somewhere deep within Edward’s soul. It was a song to inspire. 

It resonated with Jasper so much that he hadn’t even heard Alice walk up to the door. Her head bobbed around Jasper to see who was sitting at the piano. Her hands lightly touched Jasper’s arm from the side and he jumped slightly turning to look at her. She smiled at him as her eyes found their way back to Edward. Jasper too, turned back to watch Edward play. That’s when Jasper noticed that Edward’s eyes were closed as he played and his body moved slowly as his fingers searched out the keys. 

“I haven’t heard him play in years.” Alice whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’re interested in the piano ballad that inspired this you can find it on the TubeYou by searching out “Piano Love Ballad - The Reason Why [Sad] Instrumental”
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did and I’m sorry it took longer than expected to write! But it’s a little longer


	5. Oh What An Adventure!

Jasper wasn’t sure when Alice had disappeared because his focus remained on Edward as he continued to play. He found himself moving closer to the piano and leaning lightly against it as he watched the vampire’s fingers move. There was something mystical about how his fingers roamed the keyboard with ease knowing exactly where they were supposed to be when needed. Edward finished the song with a fleeting hand and opened his eyes. Their eyes met together somewhere around the last humming sound of the piano and Jasper smiled slowly.

“You have quite a talent, Edward.” Jasper said and he was faintly aware that if Edward could have blushed that he would have. The way the vampire ducked his head with a small smile as if to hide such flushing to his face.  
“Well, ya’know—centuries to perfect the skill.” Edward added his head finally rising to meet Jasper's eyes. 

“I don’t mean to brag but I can play too.” Said Jasper, watching as Edward scooted over on the bench to allow Jasper to sit next to him. 

The archangel grinned brilliantly, setting himself on the small wooden bench. Suddenly, he was acutely aware of how close Edward sat and how close their bodies were together with only such a small space between them. But he banished the thought from his mind as soon as it had appeared.

“Well? Play something.” Edward said, jerking his head toward the piano. 

Jasper nodded to himself extending his arms and ghosting his fingers across the keys. He began to play then with a goofy grin on his face as his hands extended across the keyboard to find the notes of Chopsticks. Edward burst out in laugher to which Jasper responded with his own childish laugh. 

“Really Jazz? Isn’t that the song that most of us learned to play the piano?” Edward asked as he nudged Jasper lightly in the ribs with his left elbow.

“It’s a classic!” Jasper said, mocking a false defense. The laughter continued between the two as Edward found the keys to match the duet of the chorus as Jasper began to play again. As they played, Jasper found himself unconsciously moving his hands further across the keyboard to Edward’s side. It was like a duel on one piano as each individual sought to seek the other’s side. 

The movement brought them closely together and Jasper couldn’t help but revel in it. The song they had been playing became something so much different—a random banging of the keys as they enjoyed their little game. What had begun so nicely and quickly turned into something else—something that demanded that they invade each other’s space at a need to be closely together. As Jasper turned his head to laugh, he was suddenly aware that his face was very close to Edward’s and he froze. Edward too seemed to be caught by whatever force was holding them together. Jasper watched Edward’s eyes dip lower on his face and Jasper turned his head slightly. 

Before Jasper could second guess himself his body inclined forward just inches from Edward, his eyes dancing from golden orbs to full, slightly parted lips. All he had to do was lean a bit closer and he would be connected to Edward. The vampire across from him was still stunned by the entire ordeal and seemed conflicted between running away and crashing his lips to the archangel before him. Jasper’s breath hitched as he saw Edward move just a tiny bit closer. He had to do it—it would kill him if he didn’t. Jasper had made up his mind and moved to eradicate the distance. 

“I heard the piano, Edward! Are you playing again?” Emmett said, his voice bouncing off the walls like thunder. The door to the room suddenly burst open as the large vampire passed the threshold. 

Jasper scrabbled away from Edward pushing himself off the bench and around to the other side of the baby grand piano. Edward nearly fell forward as he had moved to close the distance only to find that the archangel was no longer there. They both stood awkwardly attempting to retain some kind of normalcy to the idea that they weren’t about to do anything inappropriate. Edward fixed his posture staring down at the piano keys as if they needed his attention. Jasper on the other hand found his nails particularly interesting. 

“I uh—“ Edward cleared his throat, “I did decide to play again Emmett.” Edward said his hand pulling down the cover for the piano keys as he stood up. Jasper watched his every move from the corner of his eye mentally noting that as Edward moved around the piano he chose the side that Jasper wasn’t on. He didn’t know how to perceive the action, was it a good or bad thing that Edward didn’t want to be near him? 

Emmett glanced between the two of them with mild curiosity—Jasper could see it written all over his face. It seemed that Emmett was interested in what had transpired behind the door before he opened it and what he may have found should he had waited just a few more minutes. 

“Well that’s good then, right?” Emmett asked, trying to steer the conversation away from the pink elephant in the room. 

“Yeah,” Edward replied, finally rounding the piano and shoving his hands deeply into his pockets. He gave a glance toward Jasper, jerking his head as he spoke. 

“Jasper just wanted to hear me play,” Edward said gesturing toward the archangel, “and I found out that he’s far more skilled than I am.”

It wasn’t as complete lie—Jasper knew that much. The skill he had at the piano may have been bended a bit because Edward hadn’t heard Jasper seriously play. The tension in the room seemed to swirl around as the conversation remained static. Everyone could feel it and yet no one drew attention to it. 

Alice appeared in the doorway with a stern look on her face as she glared at Emmett. 

“What are you doing in here?” She asked Emmett as her eyebrow shot up in annoyance. 

“I just heard the piano.” Emmett explained. His hands rose in mock surrender as he turned to leave the room. 

Alice nodded triumphantly as she had expected. Her eyes landed on the two remaining men in the room and she smiled before turning around and leaving the room on the heels of Emmett. 

This would have been the best time to return to what they had been doing before they were interrupted but Jasper could feel the pressure on his chest at the thought. It was difficult to go back once you moved forward and Jasper wasn’t exactly sure he could manage to do it. But what was more confusing was what this all meant. Did he really want to kiss Edward or was it their interaction at the piano that did it made it so. But Jasper even questioned the idea of actually wanting to kiss the vampire. Did he find the male attractive? It was a dude after all. 

Edward moved slowly out of the corner of Jasper’s peripheral and he looked up. The vampire was inching closer and closer with each passing minute. His hands were at his sides but his face showed the conviction of wanting to press forward and be near Jasper again. The fear growing inside Jasper’s chest grew the closer Edward got to him until he was merely feet away. The silence was deafening. 

As Edward pushed even closer into Jasper’s personal bubble and made a move to touch Jasper’s face with his hand—the archangel freaked. It was an adrenaline fueled panic that drove his hands up in defense. 

“Please don’t,” Jasper said shakily “I’m a mercenary of God.” 

As Jasper said the words, he could feel his heart betraying him. It thudded loudly in his chest against those words which had nothing to do with the emotions he was currently having. He wasn’t sure how but he knew that his heart was drawn to the vampire. But those words cut whatever feeling Edward had inside out like the pit of an olive. The look of shock and hurt that flashed across Edward’s face made everything in Jasper’s torso fall as low as it possible could go. 

“But, I thought…” Edward said softly. 

Jasper didn’t try to comfort him with words. He didn’t rush over and envelope Edward in a hug that would heal what he’d done to Edward like they did in those old movies. No, Jasper did what his instincts told him. He ran from the situation as if the very demons of hell were on his heels. He left Edward standing there with a questionable look on his face and an outstretched hand. 

He didn’t try to think about it as he moved through the Cullen home. But his mind kept replaying Edward’s face as the words fell so ungracefully from his mouth. He didn’t mean to hurt him, he really didn’t, but he just didn’t think it would be right. There was nothing from God that told him that this was okay. Wasn’t what he was thinking about a sin? He questioned himself all of the way to the study—where he found Carlisle deep in thought. 

Carlisle was hunched over while his eyes bore into the paperwork on his desk and he murmured to himself. His eyes flashed up as Jasper knocked on the door. Carlisle waved him in gesturing to the seat in front of the desk.  
“Jasper, what can I do for you?” He asked, sliding the paperwork from in front of him over to the side as he rested his hands on the top of the desk. 

“Remember what we were discussing earlier?” Jasper asked. 

Carlisle inclined his head and thought for a moment. The blonde vampire tapped his finger on his lips as if he had a hard time recalling such information and that made Jasper question his own motives. He watched Carlisle’s facial movement and although he may have questioned Jasper’s reason for bring this up now—it was still something that had to be done. 

“So you want to visit the Denali coven to see what they know?” asked Carlisle, his finger still resting against his mouth. 

“Yes, I think it important that I reach out to them since they are so similar to you and your family. I also worry that they may be victim to the same circumstances that occurred here, Carlisle.”

It was true—if the Denali’s were connected in much the same was the Cullens were then they may have been intercepted by information regarding the newborn vampire covens or even worse, possessed. 

“But I can’t go with you—I have two surgeries schedule for tomorrow and I promised I would be there,” said Carlisle. 

Alice seemed to have been hovering at the door because at that moment she burst into the room screaming, “I’ll take him!” 

Carlisle sat up straight in his seat at her sudden entrance and Jasper was pretty sure he jumped three or four inches into the air at the sound of her voice. Carlisle gave her a disapproving look. 

“Alice, please tell me you were not eavesdropping.” Carlisle said as he raised a hand to hold his face as he leaned forward in disbelief. 

Alice nodded smiling, “I promise I was not eavesdropping. I was merely investigating what the hushed whispering in the study was all about. But now that you’re done whispering—I will take Jasper to the Denali coven!” She stated proudly with her hands on her hips. This further dialogue only caused Carlisle to breath heavier into the air. 

“That’s alright Carlisle, she can accompany me,” said Jasper with a small smile. Truth be told it would probably be far better to take Alice than have to deal with the conversations Carlisle and him could have on the car ride there. Well, he assumed that they would be taking a car but he wasn’t sure. 

“Yes!” Exclaimed Alice as she wrapped her arms around Jasper from the backside of the chair. She was squeezing him so tightly as if he had just given her a right to life. But Jasper didn’t regret his decision—he knew that Alice wouldn’t be blinded by anything. Not like him—he was currently blinded by a lot of things. 

Alice was out the door before Carlisle had barely nodded his head. She’d simply grabbed the keys from the top of his desk, kissed the blond vampire on the cheek and rushed out the door like a fall breeze. 

“C’mon Jasper!” She shouted from the hallway. Jasper stood at her request, profusely thanking Carlisle for allowing them to make the trip. Carlisle told him that he’d call ahead and allow Tanya the knowledge of their arrival and what exactly they were there for.


	6. The Denali Coven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I questioned how I wanted to present the Denali clan and decided that maybe brief is best for this first portion of their meeting. We will, of course, see them again as they are an important ally.
> 
> Goodbye for now and please don’t hesitate to tell me what you think.

Jasper found that Alice was not the same type of driver as Edward. In fact, he much preferred that the pixie-haired vampire drive more often. She obeyed the speed limit and didn’t try to get them killed. 

“We’re going to stop in Port Angeles to buy a few things. This sudden trip isn’t something we’re prepared for so we might as well make the best of the adventure!” Alice said with enthusiasm from her side of the SUV. Jasper was certain he made the right choice in allowing Alice to take him—she would make the trip more interesting. 

Her understanding of the rules of the road made Jasper feel safer. She even braked for a pair of old ladies crossing the street in Port Angeles. Jasper was pretty sure they were walking slower on purpose for the longer it took for the them to cross the road—the more he wanted to get out, pick them up and drop them on the other side of the road. The look Alice was giving him told him that he’d better not and besides, he knew better than that—they could have a brick inside their handbag! 

They pulled into the local shopping center as Alice practically jumped out of the vehicle as soon as they’d parked. “Shopping time!” She called as she ran around the SUV to meet Jasper as he exited. The male wasn’t at all surprised by her actions and quite expected it. 

She tugged on his arm as she led them to the nearest store. The shop looked a little worn down but judging by the amount of vehicles in the parking lot business was booming. The department store was poorly lit with two young women running the registers at the front while the lines for those cashiers seemed endless. Alice directed the way as the duo wandered into winter gear. Jasper quickly found that this was not the season for winter gear and the selection seemed small. 

“We won’t need much because it’s summer time but pick up enough just in case the temperature drops.” She advised her arms already sorting through the coats in the women’s section. Alice had grabbed an armful of items leaving Jasper to scramble behind her to keep up. 

His hands found a nice fleece jacket which he found was rather light but still warm. Throwing it over his shoulder, he picked up a pair of light gloves, a knit hat and a thicker jacket. He glanced up, his arms still full of slightly cold to winter weather clothing to meet the eyes of a young woman who had been watching him. She’d realized she’d been caught, blushed and rushed away with her friend in tow. What? Why couldn’t people buy clearance items in preparation for next year without being stared at?  
Jasper turned to give Alice a questioning look but she was nowhere to be found. Instead, he gave the questioning look to the clothes in his arms and proceeded to wander around the department store to find his companion. He stumbled past a small family who was buying shorts for some vacation they were planning and he eyed them curiously for a moment before moving on. The male stopped dead in his tracks as he realized who he was watching now. The same elderly woman couple was standing just a few rows over in the small section of summer dresses. Jasper kept his eyes on them as he moved along the main isle mindlessly roaming over knick-knacks while his eyes kept glancing in the direction of the elderly women. 

As he was about to turn down another isle—the women waved him down quickly. His eyebrows shot up in surprise but he hesitantly made his was over to the pair. 

“Excuse me, dear boy.” The shorter one said as she brushed out her own purple dress and nudged her partner in crime. The other woman held up a flowery dress in front of him and made a motion of displaying it with her hands. 

“My grand daughter’s birthday,” Said the other woman who was slightly taller than the first but wearing the same dress as the first but in a teal coloring. His eyes took in the form of the dress as he studied it. He supposed it would be alright but he wasn’t too sure on these types of things.  
“It’s a nice dress.” Jasper finally managed to say. The one woman nodded slowly as she stuck her tongue out at the other elderly woman. Jasper watched their playfulness from the short distance as his eyes ping ponged back and forth between the two with a slight smile.  
“You’ll have to excuse Lois—she doesn’t have nearly as good taste in fashion like you or me.” Said the teal dressed elder woman as she nodded her head at the other. 

“Oh I don’t have as good of taste as you? How about that dress you wore to prom? Hideous thing,” Lois started, her arms crossing over her chest as she ranted, “if I recall correctly—you didn’t come home with your date—did you Eleanor?”  
“Hank Harvey got a case of the flu that night and you know it!” Eleanor spouted her face turning a serious shade of red as she spoke.

“Oh pish posh, he came down with a case of the flu because he was with you.” Lois continued her arms still crossed and a smile of victory on her face to finally have gotten under the others skin. 

Jasper briefly wondered in what sort of predicament he’d gotten himself into as the two elderly women continued to bicker back and forth.

“I’m sorry—are you two ladies sisters?” He asked his eyes still glancing back and forth between the two of them. They both seemed to straighten out a bit as Jasper entered back into the conversation. 

“Twins!” They said at exactly the same moment. Jasper laughed at that point—so it was true, twins were exactly the pair to form the perfect friendship. 

“That’s what I was beginning to think,” Jasper said softly, his voice calming from the previous laughter, “I’m a twin as well.” 

Both women smiled at exactly the same time as Jasper announced that he too could be part of their twin club.  
“Where is the other half deary?” Asked Lois. 

“Yes, where are they? Girl or boy?” Eleanor interrupted. 

“She passed I’m afraid, not too long ago.” Jasper stated his eyes wandering to the floor for a moment. He could feel their eyes on him as they looked at each other and then back at him. Jasper could feel two hands on either side of his arm.

“Sorry to hear that son—I don’t know what I would do without my sister.” Eleanor said sadly. 

“Definitely not something to think about but I am truly sorry about your loss” Lois chimed in. 

Thankfully, Alice found him right about that time. He smiled politely at the ladies while Alice poked her head around to see what had grabbed his attention. 

“Oh, hello ladies,” She said smiling at the women across from Jasper and her, “I’m so sorry about interrupting but Jasper and I must be going.” 

“Oh that’s too bad but thank you for your help Jasper. Eleanor and I really appreciated it.” Lois said, her eyes dancing back and forth from Jasper to Alice and back again. Eleanor nodded her head as her sister spoke and touched Jasper’s arm a final time.  
“Take care of yourself Jasper—you never know when something will take away the people you love. That’s why I’m a pain in the ass to this one every chance I get.” Eleanor said, nodding toward her sister at the last comment. 

Jasper smiled tightly as Alice ushered him to the checkout line. He stood silently in thought about the interaction he had had with Eleanor and Lois and appreciated their kind and yet silly conversation. They seemed to appreciate their life together which had probably been an extensive experience. One day he would live a life like that. 

Alice had been prepared when they finally got to the front of the line. Jasper hadn’t even thought about money or paying for things but Alice had her charge card ready as soon as the woman began ringing up their items. 

“Don’t worry about it Jasper.” She said as Jasper gave her a disapproving look. “I’ve got more than enough to go around.” Jasper knew what she meant—if the family had been around for centuries and if they had worked at any point during their immortal life then they would have the savings of a handful of families over a life time. 

They exited the department store in a lazy fashion. Jasper’s mind was still focusing on the women he had encountered and the previous encounter with Edward. His cognizance had no prewritten plan or book on how things should have been resolved or continued. It was just more things to add to the pile of the already massive load of information already spread throughout it. 

Alice began driving as Jasper sat lost in his thoughts. She looked over at him periodically as they drove along the highway as if she wanted to say something but turned her attention back to the road each time.  
As they traveled down the 101, Alice turned to look at him for a full minute. The car didn’t swerve and the traffic was nonexistent and Jasper forced himself to stare straight ahead. She wanted to say something—to tell him something but he wasn’t going to allow her the opportunity. 

“We’re taking a plane to Denali.” She informed him but Jasper had a feeling that that wasn’t what she wanted to say. He merely nodded to the information she gave him and continued to stare out of the windshield. 

The road seemed endless as they followed it along the 101 until it became the 3 and eventually the 16 which then formed into Interstate 5. Jasper wasn’t sure how the road managed to change names so many times or why it was significant—all he knew was that they were getting closer to the airport.

They drove through the city quite quickly, Jasper watching the people mingle around the buildings as they casually went about their day. It was fascinating to see so many individuals dressed in various outfits on the streets. They pulled into the parking structure to the airport and found somewhere to park. As soon as the SUV was put into park Jasper exited the vehicle and rounded it to the trunk. Pulling it open, he leaned in and began packing his clothing around his swords in a duffle bag and pulled it up onto his shoulder. Alice paid the nice man in the booth for their parking and they met at the exit of the parking structure.

Together they walked into Seattle-Tacoma International Airport which was buzzing with life. There were people everywhere, some of them had big bags others were just carrying smaller bags like Jasper. His eyes watched them as they moved toward the counter as if he were going to run into a demon here. 

“We need two tickets to Fairbanks, Alaska please.” She said her arms coming to rest on the countertop as she watched the tall Latino man behind it. He smiled at her and nodded along with what she said as he began clicking away at the computer screen.  
“You’re in luck ma’am, I’ve got two seats left on a plane to Fairbanks that leaves in about an hour and a half.” He said, punching more information into the computer. Alice handed him the credit card and after a few moments he handed her the card back and the two tickets for the plane. Jasper watched their interaction and attempted to look at the computer screen too just to see what was happening. Of course, the angle of the desk and the placement of the computer screen made it nearly impossible to see. He backed off after realizing it and the strange look that Michael gave him. 

Alice thanked him for his time and turned to walk toward their departure gate. Jasper followed quickly on her heels. They reached security and Jasper could tell that Alice was worried about the bag Jasper held at his side. 

The guard at the front asked to see their plane tickets and identification. Alice handed him their tickets but before she could reach in her bag for her driver’s license the man was already handing back her tickets. 

“Please move ahead to the next checkpoint and have a great flight,” said the officer waving them forward and signaling for the person behind Jasper to step forward. 

Alice glanced at him curiously and then back behind her at Jasper. But she didn’t question it as she began walking. Jasper smirked, his feet carrying him to Alice’s side. Once they were a safe distance from the guard, Alice turned to look at Jasper.  
“What’d you do?” She asked, her arms folding across her chest.  
“You’ll find out soon enough,” He said grinning. 

After a couple of minutes of walking, they found themselves at the next check point. Alice walked up first, following the instructions to remove her shoes and place all her belongings into the little plastic crate they provided. Placing the crate on to the belt she moved forward to enter the full body scanner. 

Jasper followed Alice’s example by placing his belongings into the crate and moving toward the full body scanner after she had finished. The male’s eyes lingered on the worker at the x-ray machine. Jasper’s eyes shimmered in gold and silver as his bag passed through without any detection. He remained focused even after the full body scan until the bag had completely moved toward the end of the line of security guards. 

“So you control their minds?” Alice asked her shoes now on her feet and the items from Jasper’s plastic crate in her arms. She handed the bag to Jasper and dropped his shoes down at his feet. 

“I wouldn’t say controlling,” Jasper answered as he bent down to put his shoes back on his feet, “I would classify it as voiding their mind at the right opportunity.” 

Alice nodded slowly as if she were attempting to figure it all out. Jasper couldn’t control them no more than Alice could but he could enter their minds for a short period to either remove information or block what they perceived for a moment. It was useful in these situations but none the less was something that had to be done rarely. 

They walked together to the gate with plenty of time to spare. The plane wouldn’t leave for another forty-five minutes which gave them time to sit silently and avoid the conversation that Jasper knew Alice wanted to happen. Jasper mindlessly flipped through a magazine that had been left behind on the seat next to him by a previous flyer. He could have made speculations to who it belonged to judging by the cover and some of the articles but that would be stereotypically and it wasn’t really important. Instead, his eyes glazed over the meaningless articles until he found something that caught his eye. 

How to know you’re in love in six easy steps by Marcia Vermilynne. The writer was a bit crass in her article which only made Jasper love her more. It didn’t shy away from information or her thoughts on the idea of love. The concepts were easy to understand and right in your face. 

1\. A feeling of comfort when with that person. This person should make you feel as though you can be yourself—faults and all. Face it—you have faults, they have faults but you learn to live with them and enjoy them (even if they snore like an old trombone!)  
2\. You feel safe with this person—grounded even. They make you realize the seriousness or silliness of a situation and they’ve got your back in any position.  
3\. They cherish you. They shower you with their undivided attention and they relish in the time they spend with you (and that goes the other way too!)  
4\. There is a mutual respect between the two of you. You’re in this together (or before you’re together).  
5\. Physical and mental attraction continues after the puppy-love stage. Face it! There have been times where you thought you were in love but after those several weeks of infatuation have past you really look at the person across from you and realize—‘what the hell am I doing?’  
6\. You finally reach a stage of comfort—so much so that you’re always joking around and being playful. Those child-like abilities you use to drive the other up a wall are important. You need to know how to play well together and take a joke! 

Jasper read through the list as if it were something important—something lifesaving. But it was in essence a list of qualities that two people in love should find themselves experiencing. It had nothing to do with the outside world or what people thought a relationship between two individuals should be. It was what happened to two people who fell in love. 

His thoughts immediately fell to Edward and the situation they had experienced. It was too soon to think of love between the two but that didn’t mean that there wasn’t an attraction. Some kind of force existed between Edward and him and it was something that couldn’t be ignored. Only time would tell if they were meant to be together or if it was just a glimmer of what love could be. They still had many issues to work out and steps to take if there was going to be some kind of relationship. But first and foremost they had to acknowledge their feelings and Jasper was still running scared of anything of that variety. There were too many differences and too many experiences with slaying and destroying vampire covens to think that he would ever fall in love with such a creature.

He was pulled from his interest in the article by a hand on his arm. Alice had been reading over his shoulder but had said nothing. She instead plucked the magazine from his fingers and nodded toward the gate. Apparently Jasper had been so enthralled in the article that he hadn’t realized how quickly time had passed. 

Alice led the way once again with Jasper trailing behind her as they made to board the plane. Jasper had never been on an airplane but he wasn’t about to go sharing this information with anyone especially with Alice. They found their seats and much to his surprise there were only two on the side isle and three along the middle. It wasn’t a very large plane but Jasper only then realized—how many people would be traveling to Alaska. 

Just as Jasper stuffed his bag into the overhead compartment, a bright eyed and cheerful stewardess found her way to the front of the plan. She proceeded to go through the spiel of safety regulations as to how to behave on the plane, what to expect if they crash landed and how they should go about an emergency. Joyce, the woman who had given them the information now drew their attention to the check seat belt sign and informed them that the plane would now be departing the airport.

Jasper found himself gripping the chair for dear life when the plane began to move. This was going to be okay—he was going to be just fine. He’d flown thousands of times on his own and this was nothing compared to that. It was just a big metal box soaring through the air. It wasn’t going to crash. They were going to make it. 

“Oh dear god,” Jasper murmured to himself as the plane began to lurch forward and gain speed. Alice glanced over at him placing her hand over his in a form of comfort. He quickly turned his arm over and gripped tightly to her hand in response.  
“It’s okay Jasper,” She whispered to him, “you’re going to be just fine.” Jasper wanted to believe her he really did but something about the ascension into the air made him doubt every word she said. It wasn’t until they were airborne for a couple of minutes that he sheepishly pulled his arm away. 

The plane ride lasted a little over three hours in which time Jasper had carefully studied the emergency pamphlet in the seat pocket, roamed through the sky mall catalog and watched the nine year old boy next to him play on his little electronic box. The child was by far the most amusing of all the things he looked to preoccupy his time and mostly because the nine year old talked to himself as he played his game. Jasper laughed inwardly at the boy’s actions when the child failed to complete whatever task the character in the game was doing because the child would huff, pout and then return for another attempt at advancing the level. 

Those actions were the same as in life or at least Jasper thought so. You tried and you failed but the only difference that really mattered was whether or not you picked yourself up for another round. Maybe if you tried hard enough you could overcome the issues in front of you and move on to the next level. You gained nothing when you quit. 

The landing was far worse than the taking off portion of the plane ride. The archangel found himself breathing heavily as he gripped the arm rests of his seat as the plane skidded to a halt on the runway of Fairbanks International Airport. Jasper grabbed his bag and followed Alice and the rest of the passengers off of the plane in an orderly fashion. 

The crisp air of Alaska hit his face with such a cool blast. True such as Alice had stated the weather was cooler here than it was in Washington. As soon as they exited through the front of the airport, Jasper dropped the bag to pull out his clothing and dress himself. He handed Alice her belongings and gripped hold of the bag. 

“We’ll run from here. We need to head south and then we shall come upon Denali.” Alice said as her face spread into a grin. Jasper could tell that she longed to see her extended family just as much as Jasper was eager to meet them.  
They strolled leisurely until they were out of human sight and then in an instant Alice took off in a fluttered run. Jasper laughed to himself as he secured his swords to his back and folded the bag up into a tight wad. Gripping the bag in his arm he took off in the direction Alice had moved. He was not as fast as she was but his tempo kept tight to her heels about a hundred feet or so. The muscles in his legs pushing and pumping like a well-oiled machine as they crossed the grassy lands as he kept a close eye on the blur of Alice in front of him. 

The grassy lands turned to lush forests in the matter of ten minutes or so and still they pressed forward. Something caused Jasper to take in his surroundings and then there he thought he saw something move in a blur to his left. His feet skidded to a halt causing the debris on the forest floor to uproot and splash across the ground. Alice had noticed this and turned tail to meet up with him again. 

“Jasper,” She said in a questioning voice as her eyes sought out the reason for his stillness, “what is it?”

Jasper’s eyes were focused on the forest and he shifted in his position to turn all around. He had seen it. Something moving in the tree line in a way that no human or beast could move and he knew it had been there. Jasper smiled softly to Alice as to not to alarm her. 

“I thought I saw something but it very may well have been just my mind.” He replied as he turned back to the direction they were moving and began to run again. Alice kept stride with him this time as to be more alerted should whatever was out there cause Jasper to stop running again. 

The pair dashed gracefully through the wooded area in a blur of motion. As soon as they came upon a home which jutted deeply in the wooded land and almost untouched by human hand Jasper knew they had arrived at the Denali home. It was large and wooden giving it a natural appearance with huge windows that let in the morning light. It was awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. 

On the front porch of the home stood three blonde females with their arms crossed and their faces stern. This perhaps had not been the most welcoming greeting that Jasper had anticipated but they didn’t immediately attack which Jasper accepted as a blessing. Alice held his arm lightly and protectively as they approached the home. 

“Let me have a good look at him.” Said the strawberry blonde woman in the center her curls bouncing as she stepped slowly from the porch and across the grassy divider. The woman’s eyes never wavered as she drank in Jasper’s form and approached. Jasper could hear himself swallow and the blood rushing in his body inside his ears as she moved in an animal-like stride. 

“Tanya, this is Jasper. Jasper, this is Tanya—the leader of the Denali coven,” Alice said softly, her hand indicating that she had no intent to let go of Jasper’s arm. 

Tanya stood about half a foot shorter than Jasper but that didn’t keep her from walking straight up to him and staring him down. “Jasper, huh?” She questioned, her hands falling to her hips. 

Jasper nodded slowly to acknowledge her. “Yes, ma’am.” He said, moving to pull the knit cap from his head which he stuffed into the pocket of his jacket. The male raised a hand to straighten out his golden curls from their messy state under the hat. 

Tanya smiled at his response as she valued a man with manners. She clapped him on the arm with enthusiasm and Alice beamed at him. The other two women also made their way down at this point. 

“These are my sisters,” Tanya spoke as she turned to watch them approach, “Irina and Kate.” Tanya pointed them out to Jasper as they stopped a little distance from the group. Irina was slightly shorter than Tanya with pale blonde hair in a slight curly fashion. Her sister Kate was the tallest of the three with straight blonde hair flowing to her back. 

They nodded to Jasper in greeting to which Jasper merely smiled back. The first thing he noticed about these vampires was their eyes which held the same golden hue that the Olympic covens did. 

Tanya waved them onward toward the home and the small group made their way into the house. Alice departed from Jasper to join Kate and Irina in the living room. But Tanya didn’t allow Jasper to follow her, instead, she steered him toward the kitchen. The room was quite clean despite hardly ever being used and Jasper’s eye wandered over the stainless steel and medium height of the ceilings. He leaned against the island in the middle of the room, his swords slightly digging into his back.  
“Carlisle called me hours ago about your visit,” Tanya said, her arm slinking down to run along the countertop as she made her way closer to Jasper.

Jasper nodded to her again as if there was more to be said about the matter but he had a feeling that Tanya wasn’t completely through with speaking.

“I was wondering who was making such a big ripple in the vampire pond.” She said smiling softly. So, what he had expected had occurred then—especially if a coven as remote as the Denali’s knew what he was doing. That would mean that the demon world would be well aware of his actions. 

“Well, that would be me.” He said not moving from his position as Tanya moved closer. Jasper wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be intimidating or sensual but he eyed her cautiously. 

“Interesting, I thought there would be more than one angel.” She said her face forming a slight pout. 

“There were two of us but one has since passed.” Jasper countered coldly. Tanya seemed to take the hint and backed off quite a fair distance. She didn’t take it personally of course but when there wasn’t a welcome she didn’t plan to bring the tea. 

“I am sorry for your loss. We try to keep our distance from the human world since we’ve converted,” She said as her eyes danced to the interaction between her sisters and Alice in the living room, “wars are not a thing we get so involved in.”

“It’s a war I’m not inviting you to participate in, Tanya.” Jasper responded as he pushed up from the counter and came up to glance around the wall. “I’m simply here to find out what you know and to see if anything else is going on here.”

“What do you mean ‘anything else’ ?” She questioned her attention now back on Jasper.

“Edward acted strangely when I joined the Cullens,” Jasper said attempting to keep his voice down as to not to disturbed the joyous reunion of vampires in the other room, “and about a week and a few days later I realized that Edward had been possessed.”  
As he spoke the words he could see Tanya’s face contort in thought. The expression changed rapidly when he spoke of Edward’s possession and she looked at him with a slightly frantic face.  
“Is he?” She asked. 

“He’s fine now—he’s been exercised,” Jasper said calmly, “you seem to hold him very close.”

Tanya didn’t keep the calm and proud structure she had when Jasper first saw her. The way he body sagged and moved as she set herself down at the kitchen table showed her true colors. Jasper followed her and took the seat next to her when she offered it.  
“The Cullen’s are like an extended family to us and we’ve lived in each other’s shadow for centuries. If we ever needed anything or they needed something we were there.” She said, her head resting lighting on her forehead. The way her head rested on her hand seemed to convey her sense of exhaustion that Jasper didn’t question.

“That’s not what I meant—I was referring to you and Edward.” Jasper responded his eyes staring into Tanya’s with intensity. Tanya seemed to smile lightly at Jasper’s correction and dropped her hand into her lap as she watched him.

“I was in love with him once,” she started her smile slightly wavering as she seemed to recall the memory, “but it wasn't meant to be—he had insisted that he was not the one who could make me happy and that his love remained in a distant place.”

Jasper smiled in a comfortable manner as if to ease her tensions about sharing the memory with him. That was interesting—he could see clear as day that Tanya was a beautiful woman and someone who was strong enough to lead her coven and why Edward wasn’t interested in that was something Jasper couldn’t understand.  
“I’m sorry it didn’t work out.” He said thoughtfully.

“Aren’t we always sorry when things don’t work out? It’s for the best as I see it. Edward is a very caring person and he was only looking to let me down easy.” She said still caught up in the memory. This, to Jasper was a reminder that the ghosts of the past never truly leave us but remain there haunting us in the darkness. He almost shuddered at the thought.

“That is true I suppose but I’ve not experienced love or anything of that matter.” Jasper said. He could feel Tanya’s eyes on him as soon as he glanced up. 

“Never experienced love?” She questioned her eyes wistful in thought. “What it must mean to be a mercenary of God and to not have the capabilities of the creatures you protect.” 

Jasper thought about that statement for a moment. It was true—with his line of work there was rarely a time that brought the ideas of the mortal realm into his mind. There was no love to speak of other than the love he shared for his sister and to God. In fact, he hadn’t experienced a lot of earthly pleasures. He needed to steer out of this conversation as quickly as possible. 

“Let’s get back to the reason I’m here,” Jasper said softly, “like I said—Edward had been possessed.”

The cogs seemed to have kept pace throughout the conversation for Tanya looked relieved one moment and slightly worried the next. 

“You’re worried one of us might be possessed?” She asked. 

“I’ve entertained the idea but only you can tell me if someone isn’t themselves.” He responded. 

“Well there’s Kate, Irina and me—and nothing is out of the ordinary,” she said her face contorting as she thought, “but Carmen and Eleazar haven’t been around much.” 

Jasper thought about the two members of the Denali clan who were not present at this moment. But before he could say anything further Tanya was standing quickly and moving toward the front door. Jasper stood quickly too his mind on alert and his hands already reaching for the swords on his back. The trio from the living room made their way into the front room as they sensed the disruption in the kitchen.

The front door burst open at that moment and entered a very distressed looking dark haired woman tugging a struggling brunette male with her. The woman gripped the male harshly as to keep him from running away. The man was covered in blood and his eyes savage red as he stared down his surroundings. The look on Tanya’s face told Jasper everything he needed to know—these two were Carmen and Eleazar. 

“Tanya! I don’t know what’s wrong with him! He’s never done this before.” Carmen yelled, but her actions quickly halted as she spotted Jasper. “What the hell is he doing here?” She asked.

Irina and Kate quickly took Eleazar from Carmen’s hands as Tanya quietly spoke to Carmen.

“He’s on our side Carmen—do not worry about him. Tell me more about what happened with Eleazar.” Tanya said as she held Carmen on either side of her arms. 

“Eleazar started acting differently a few weeks ago. He kept saying we had to go see the Cullens and that Edward needed his help with something.” Carmen said the panic clearly on her face.

“And then what?” Asked Kate who readjusted her hold on the male vampire and turned to give a careful glance at her coven mate.

“We made it to Anchorage before he lost control. I don’t know what came over him but all of the sudden he was attacking people.” She wailed, her arms grasping hold of Tanya as if she were going to be kicked out of the Denali coven at the mention of it.

“Jasper—look at him. Do what you need to do.” Tanya said, as she held firmly onto Carmen who began to struggle against her at the words she spoke.

“Please! Don’t kill him—I love him.” Carmen pleaded. 

“I’m not going to kill him,” Jasper said as he approached Eleazar, “I’m simply going to see what kind of monster is hiding inside of him.” 

Jasper gripped onto Eleazar’s face and tugged it closely to his. He could feel his fingers slide against the bloodied face of the vampire as he focused intently on the red eyes of the creature. Jasper could feel his senses heighten as his eyes transformed into the golden silver mixture that was becoming quite common. Irina and Kate took a step back but remained firm on their hold on the vampire who continued to wiggle for freedom.  
“Who’s inside you?” Jasper asked in a commanding voice but the vampire didn’t speak. 

“Alice! Bring me water.” He stated to which the pixie-haired vampire ran to the kitchen and back with a cup of water. 

Jasper gripped the cup in the hand that currently wasn’t holding onto the vampire’s face. He murmured a prayer softly under his breath and squeezed tighter to Eleazar’s face. The action forced the vampire’s mouth open just a bit and Jasper poured the water into its mouth and covered it with his hand. 

“Let him go,” Jasper commanded to which Kate and Irina quickly dropped the vampire and stepped back. The vampire sputtered as the water leaked from his mouth and suddenly he dropped to the floor in convulsions. Carmen screamed from her place in Tanya’s arms but the coven leader made no move to release her. 

Jasper stood over the vampire as he convulsed and eventually he stopped. The same purple-green smoke rising from his open mouth just as it had done with Edward. This was the second vampire to be possessed by a demon and Jasper was really not in the mood to continue such a repetitious action. As the smoke began to take form Jasper immediately recognized the face. Baliele—he should have guessed as much. The demon didn’t gain the ability to even speak before Jasper thrust the sword into its smoke and banished it. He stepped back just as Tanya released Carmen who flung herself to Eleazar. 

The vampire took a deep breath and once again back to the mortal realm. He tugged tightly to his beloved mate as she cried over him. 

“What has happened?” He asked, his hands moving to comfort his wife. 

“Demonic possession,” Tanya said as she pulled Carmen off of Eleazar so he could stand. 

The male vampire didn’t say anything else as he allowed Carmen to escort him upstairs. Jasper sheathed his sword and made his way to sit back down at the kitchen table. Well, at least he had been right about the Denali’s. The four vampires in the front room also made their way into the kitchen to sit at the table alongside Jasper. 

“How did you know to come here Jasper?” Kate asked as she patted Tanya on the back comfortingly. 

“It was a guess, I’ve just been putting the pieces of the puzzle together,” He answered staring down at his hands, “whoever is doing this is one step ahead of me.”

“Of us you mean,” Alice chimed in from across the table, “we’re all in this together now whether you like it or not.”

“It’s going to take time to figure out what will come next.” Jasper said. 

“Anything you need Jasper—you’ve saved Eleazar just like you saved Edward.” Tanya responded, giving her sisters a slight smile. 

Jasper couldn’t say whether or not Eleazar had been in any real danger. The real danger had already been done to the victims who had been killed by a demon possessed Eleazar and the vegetarian balance that Eleazar had been living was now in a state of destruction. He would have to begin again at the starting point before he reached the state he had been at before he’d been possessed. 

The Denali clan would accept Jasper and Alice for the coming days. The information they provided to him about the growing newborn clans and their movement across the United States and Canada provided useful knowledge to where to start piecing things together. Jasper felt comfortable here. 

The task had started out as days and slowly turned to weeks as he picked the brains of the vampires in the house. He could see that with each passing day that Alice grew homesick and the family she missed. He hadn’t meant to keep her away from her family but there were more important issues to deal with and reasons for not going back that kept Jasper firmly in Alaska. 

It was about a month and half when Alice approached Jasper in the living room. He was sitting on the couch digging through old documents of scripture on the demons that had plagued the mortal realm when she sat down next to him.  
“I think it’s about time we talked about this.” She said softly, pushing the papers from Jasper’s hands and focusing his attention on her. 

“What is it?” Asked Jasper giving her his full attention.

“I don’t know what happened between you and Edward but whatever it is—I’m sure you can work it out.” She said, fidgeting in her seat at the topic of conversation. It was something that she had longed to address when she found Emmett standing in Edward’s room talking about the piano. 

“It’s nothing to worry about.” He reassured her. 

“If it was nothing then we’d be in Forks by now.” She retorted.

“I’m not running away from anything. I ‘ve just got a lot of things on my mind and I don’t need another distraction.” He confessed.  
“So something did happen?” Alice asked with mild curiosity.

“No, something didn’t happen. Emmett showed up before anything could happen.” Jasper answered his head falling to stare at his lap. He didn’t know why he felt so ashamed but it was a pit deep in his gut that caused him such anguish.  
“Hey,” Alice said reaching up to life Jasper’s face, “don’t be embarrassed by whatever did or didn’t happen. It’ll right itself out eventually, trust me.”

Jasper nodded to her statement. Whatever happened between him and Edward would work out one way or another. The thought of going back to the Cullen’s scared him and it wasn’t just because of Edward. Well, it was mostly because of Edward but also on how the family might react if he allowed something to develop between him and Edward. It would never stand the test of time—he was an archangel and Edward was a, he was a…vampire. It was like saved and damned the two could never really mix.  
“We’ll stay a few more weeks and then we can set out.” He said. 

Alice smiled at him in a thankful manner that proved that she had trusted him this long and that he wouldn’t disappoint her in the end. 

“But,” he said as he shifted through the documents on the table, “this speaks of a Seer near Anchorage that I think we should investigate! She may be able to tell us exactly what to expect since you can’t summon your visions—it may help us.”  
Alice smacked him lightly with a look, “hey! My visions work just fine thank you!” 

But she agreed with him because it was better to try and come up with nothing than to not do anything at all. So it was settled, they would stay a week and a half with the Denali’s and then set out to see this Seer. And after the Seer had shared with them everything she knew—they would return to Washington and Jasper would be forced to confront Edward. Some things were much more terrifying than fighting demons.


	7. The Seer and the Unforeseen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not having updated this sooner as I seem to be more distracted by the other sites where this is also posted. It could just be that I'm lazy and I'm forced to do more work instead of just uploading--but it's alright!

Jasper watched as Carmen and Eleazar shifted through the old documents that Tanya had complied together. They were expired vampire documents from the Volturi which Eleazar had taken since they wouldn’t be missed. The documents detailed old covens, demonic beings in existence and not vanquished and a number of various important individuals who had either died, disappeared or were simply forgotten. The remaining Denali coven members were perched on the sofa with Alice strumming her fingers silently on her leg. 

The Volturi, Jasper learned, were the unofficial leaders of the vampire world and who kept the secret of the existence of vampires from human kind. With just these worlds, Jasper grew to understand that such a power could be harnessed for good and order. But he also learned that the leader of the Volturi, Aro had also grown to relish in that power—which ultimately lead to its abuse. Jasper had no interest in meddling with the affairs of such a strong coven nor did he need to seek out their guidance. He knew that if the Volturi learned of his existence that the things that occurred afterward might be disastrous for his new found friends, mission and himself. 

“Most of this rubbish is useless,” Carmen said with a huff as she pushed the papers around on the coffee table.

Eleazar made a sound to disagree as he placed a few of the documents into a small pile. He smiled at them and then at his wife. “Well these are the important ones included this Seer Jasper’s so interested in.” 

“Seer?” Asked Irina as her eyes wandered to the documents in Eleazar’s hands before turning to look for an answer from her sisters. Both Tanya and Kate shrugged their shoulders as their heads sought out Eleazar. 

The vampire huffed in annoyance as he was about to ask if they had read the documents but their reactions told him exactly what he needed to know. 

“A Seer is like an Oracle—they can predict the future or they could tell me exactly what I want to know about these newborn vampire covens,” Answered Jasper his arms crossed as he sat in the armchair next to the couch. 

“Right but it says here the last place of residence was Anchorage Alaska—but this document is old. And by old I mean it’s at least ten years past the time of the last check in,” Eleazar said as he bent his face closer to read the smaller print on the page. 

“But it doesn’t say that the Volturi found her a threat and removed her.” Jasper responded with a bit of hopefulness. 

“True, she may still be in existence.” Eleazar agreed. 

Jasper thought for a moment on how it would be best to find this woman and her thought-predicting future ability. She was different than Alice with the ability to call forth visions of the future at will. And the visions could be specific more so than Alice’s own ability. Both were powerful gifts but this Seer could have the answers that Jasper was looking for. 

“How do you know she hasn’t been recruited by the demonic legion?” Kate asked her eyebrows high on her forehead in worry. That was also a known danger that Jasper suspected but if she had been recruited or swayed in some fashion by the demons and the newborn vampire covens then she would no longer reside in Alaska and Jasper had no reason to worry about encountering such blind violence. 

“We won’t know but I would guess that if she had been recruited then she would no longer take up residence in Alaska,” Jasper said his mind recounting his previous thoughts, “and if she had refused then she would most likely be dead.”  
Eleazar seemed to agree with his assessment or so Jasper assumed by the movement of the vampire’s head. Alice seemed to be alright with the idea as she had already face some dangerous with Jasper and had lived to see the next day. Kate and Irina were unsure of how to react but the look on their sister’s face told them that this was probably not a good idea.

“It seems like a lot of what if’s and maybe’s if you ask me,” Tanya said as she stood to reach for the documents in Eleazar’s hand, “it doesn’t say anything about affiliation.” 

“So you think she could be working for someone else?” Alice asked from her seat on the armrest. 

“She might be but it won’t be determined until your knee deep in her clutches.” Tanya responded as she thrust the documents back at Eleazar before taking her seat again. 

“It sounds as if you’re suggesting we shouldn’t at least check out this woman and her abilities.” Jasper said from across the room. 

“I’m saying that it could be dangerous and I’ve grown rather accustomed to having you around, Jasper.” Tanya said with a brilliant smile—her sisters too smiled at that comment. Jasper could feel his face blush just slightly on the apples of his cheeks. 

“Tanya’s right, you know,” Eleazar said, dropping the documents to the table and taking the armchair next to Jasper. He smiled politely as he jerked his head toward the sisters. “It could be dangerous and a complete waste of time.” 

Jasper could feel the defiance growing within him. He stumbled across a rather fine jewel and could not believe that the others did not agree with him. Sure it would be dangerous and it could be a complete waste of time—but it could also be a great step in his mission. But they were just looking out for him, he knew that. 

“What do you think Alice?” Jasper asked, folding his arms into his chest as he turned his attention to her. For once, Alice had been almost silent through the conversation minus her one question which was unusual for her. Her head perked up as Jasper asked what she thought of the situation and then it fell again as she thought over the best answer to give Jasper. 

“I think…that it could be dangerous,” Alice began still looking into her lap but as she figured out exactly what she thought about it she looked up, “but I think if we don’t at least see if she’s there—then we’ll never know.”

Jasper wanted to cheer aloud at the thought—for he somehow knew that Alice would always have his back. 

“Good, then we’ll leave tomorrow,” Jasper said in delight. 

As Jasper looked around the room he could tell that some of the Denali members were not too thrilled with the idea but they would abandon their pride and accept Jasper’s decision. Eleazar nodded at the proposal and simply remained quiet.  
The dawn broke the horizon seven hours later and Jasper was already packing his bag and shoving it into the back of the SUV. It was chilly outside—just enough for Jasper to be able to see remnants of his breath if he focused hard enough. But it was supposed to warm up—so that was a good sign. He turned his head back toward the Denali home to find the coven standing on the front porch talking to Alice. Jasper strode over to them only to be met with large smiles.  
“Okay, so I’ve reread the documentation about six times. It’s not exactly in Anchorage but a little more south in a small village of off King Lake.” Eleazar said as he handed the documents over to Jasper. He nodded his thanks to Eleazar as his eyes poured over the information in his hand. 

“I’m going to miss you Jasper,” Said Kate who gave him a very powerful hug, “do come back and visit us!” Jasper promised he would as she released him but he was immediately pulled into another set of arms as Irina grabbed hold of him. He laughed at how much they had taken a liking to him in such a short amount of time. 

Tanya cleared her throat after Carmen had hugged Jasper obviously quite ready to show her own affection. She allowed Eleazar to give Jasper a firm handshake before she lead him over toward the SUV as Alice said her goodbyes. 

“Listen Jasper—you’ll always have a home here in Denali just like in Forks,” she said with a bright but sad smile, “but don’t think we’re not going to worry about you while you go off searching for some Seer.” 

Jasper nodded his understanding and he knew the dangers he would put both himself and Alice in should they encounter something. But it was something he knew had to be done for the good of everything. “I understand Tanya,” he said giving her arm a light squeeze. 

“When you get back to Forks you tell Edward that I’m still waiting for him to return my affection,” Tanya said giving Jasper another smile, “even if it’s only to listen to him play the piano.”

He laughed at this with a small smile. “He does play it beautifully.”

Tanya’s smile disappeared at that statement and Jasper question what he had said to see such a cold face on Tanya for the first time since he’d arrived in Alaska. 

“You’ve heard him play? No one has heard him play in over a century.” She said with a thoughtful look. 

“Really? What did he stop playing for so long?” Jasper asked curiously. 

“Well, story I heard was that he’d lost his sweetheart to a battle the last time the angels descended,” She said softly her eyes taking in the scenery around her, “and I don’t think he ever recovered.” 

“But they angels have descended since I last came down in 1566—during the French Wars of Religion,” Jasper said his mind now churning with this information. 

“Like I said—it was just a story that I had heard from Carlisle. There was a great battle between the Swan coven and the angels over uncontrolled thirst and human destruction and Bella Swan was the vampire Edward had courted for years.” Tanya said her eyes finally finding their way to Jasper’s. 

But Jasper didn’t understand the information he had been given. God would have told him if they had needed to fall to reign in violence in the vampire world. Jasper would have been one of the first archangels to hear about it. This story made absolutely no sense. Tanya seemed to sense Jasper’s inner thoughts because she reached out to grab his hands. 

“The past isn’t important right now but what is important is that you’re someone Edward trusts enough to listen to him play. You’re the first person to hear him play in over one-hundred years.” She said smiling as she released his hands.  
“Wow,” Jasper said dumb struck. 

“Yeah, so don’t take too long in Anchorage.” Tanya said nudging him. She wrapped her arms around him firmly and laid her head on his shoulder. “Now go, be safe and tell me all about it when you’re safely home in Forks.” 

“I will,” Jasper promised. 

Jasper could hear Alice walk up behind the two of them just as Tanya pulled away. She ran to Alice and gave her a hug goodbye before she turned to join the Denali coven on the porch. Alice shot him an amused look before she walked over to the SUV to pull the driver’s door open. Jasper followed her lead and got into the passenger seat as they waved goodbye to the Denali coven and set off on the road toward Anchorage. 

The drive was filled with silly stories about Kate and Irina that Jasper had missed because he was so involved in those documents that Eleazar had given him once he’d recovered. Jasper even gained the courage to share with Alice what Tanya had told him. But Alice, of course, acknowledged that a one Bella Swan had existed during a point and time when Edward was courting a vampire but she also remained rather mysterious on the subject. Jasper could see that she was hiding something and Alice made no attempt to reveal that she wasn’t saying everything she could on the matter. But she didn’t object to the idea that Edward playing the piano for Jasper was something of a rare occasion that could happen again. 

Jasper was left to revel in his thoughts as they drove into Anchorage. Eleazar had said that the village they were looking for was further south from Anchorage next to King Lake. Jasper pulled out the map that Irina had handed him and stared at it for a moment. The map was dotted with patches of green signaling forests and national parks and as Jasper’s fingers found Anchorage—they swerved downward until he found a cluster of lakes. There were lakes named after animals and trees and even rocks! He had to squint hard at the mass to find the lake he was looking for and he was not too surprised to find that a road didn’t run through the massive blob of scattered lakes. 

Alice followed the A-1 as far as she could until she had to turn onto a side road Mystery Creek Road. The road only made it to the Alaska Natural Gas Pipeline R.O.W. That meant that they would have to run the rest of the way to the King Lake village. Alice pulled over to the side of the road and killed the engine. 

“We ready to find this Seer?” She asked, gripping the steering wheel. Jasper nodded pulling the knit cap back onto his head as he exited the SUV. 

The two walked the length of road left before they met the grasslands of the Alaskan flatland. They took off in a blur of motion as they traveled the wild grass flatland. The land was speckled with small clusters of trees that eventually turned into larger groupings of trees and Jasper was once again reminded of the Denali residence. 

As they pressed forward the trees thinned out again into flat grassland which would eventually give way to the massive scattering of small lakes surrounded by random plotting of trees. Eventually Alice and Jasper stopped at the end of the lake staring across the expanse of the water. There wasn’t a village here—there was a small summer camp that perched on the northern portion of the lake but not a village. Alice turned to look at Jasper in question but before she could say anything—Jasper just shrugged his shoulders. 

“Let’s head around to the left and circle the lake and see what we find,” said Jasper with a small drop in hopes. 

As the duo moved around the lake and avoid the small amounts of water that seemed to spread from the lake—something off to the left in the clusters of forest seemed to catch Jasper attention. What jutted out of the tree line appeared to be an old abandoned church steeple. He nudged Alice as he headed off in the direction and he could hear her footsteps close behind. As Jasper breached the line and met the decaying wood of the church—he rested his hand on it. The wood was decayed in large spots which made Jasper question how long this place had been left to wither back into to the wilderness. Without the upkeep of human contact the building seemed to be rapidly withering away. 

Jasper pushed further into the woods to find that other buildings—most of them now collapsed to the ground also accompanied the church. The King Lake Village did exist or rather had existed.  
“Looks like we’ve found what you’ve been looking for,” Alice chimed in as she stepped up beside Jasper. 

“Yeah but it looks like we’re years too late,” He responded. 

They split up to cover more ground in less time as they explored what remained of King Lake Village. Alice had been adventurous enough to pull open the doors of the old church to find that the pews were still very much intact. The building had been abandoned but many of the items inside the church still remained. 

Jasper had explored the other half of the village that seemed to have decayed more quickly than the side that he’d left to Alice. None of the buildings still stood but just as Jasper was about to give up and turn around he noticed that one building in particular was still standing. He studied it from the distance to notice that the building was in good shape compared to its companions. 

“Alice!” Jasper called as he watched the house. Alice was at his side in a manner of moments and followed his pointed hand toward the building that had caught his attention. 

“Looks like you’re still lucky,” Alice commented with a smile. 

They approached the house cautiously and Jasper raised a hand to knock. Nothing happened after the first few minutes and Jasper assumed that it was just like the rest of this village. But the door swung open a few seconds later to reveal an old woman around five feet tall with hair as white as the snow and beady little dark eyes. She was clad in a absurd amount of layers and her toothless mouth hung open as if ready to ask who had discovered her. But her mouth clamped shut as she took one firm look at Alice.  
“Vampires—afta’ ten ‘ears,” She said as she waved them in, “kept sayin’ they was gonna return.” 

Jasper followed her into the small home which didn’t look as if it had been kept up. It was dreadfully cold inside and there seemed to be a layer of dust that had found itself on everything as they moved.  
“Well, I’m not a vampire ma’am,” Jasper said as he heard Alice close the door with a thump behind him, “I’m actually seeking The Seer.” 

The woman didn’t stop moving until she entered a small room off the small living room. She paused to wave Jasper through but her hand stopped as Alice made to move too. “Not tha’ vampire—she stay,” said the old woman.  
Jasper nodded to Alice who gave him a small smile of understanding. She set herself down on the couch in a cloud of dust. The archangel headed forward into the small room that held nothing but a tiny table and two chairs. The elderly woman was already sitting at one and she motioned for Jasper to take the other. 

“I am the Seer you seek, young one.” She said as Jasper sat down on the opposite end of the table. “You search for answers and I seem to be the only one with the answers.” 

“That may be true—my name is Jasper and I’m a mercenary of God,” Jasper said. 

She smiled up at him from across the table, “I know who you are sweetie.” 

Jasper nodded and sat up straighter in his seat as she ran her hands across the table. 

“I seek information on the demonic legion and the newborn vampire covens,” he said as he watched her reaction. The woman didn’t react in any way to what he was saying. She sat motionless for a moment before she shook her head slowly.  
“The demonic legion is powerful Jasper,” She said in a gravelly voice, “that’s information you already know.” 

“Yes, but I want to know what part they play in newborn vampire covens,” Jasper responded. 

The woman was silent for a moment as she thought. Jasper watched her intently as he waited for her to answer. The room was awkwardly quiet as Jasper stared at her. 

“Their role in the newborn covens is strong—they seek create such a force incapable of being destroyed,” the woman said as her eyes focused on Jasper, “They are massing a great army.” 

Jasper glanced down at the table in thought as he wondered exactly what the demonic legion would do with such a force. The basics were understandable—a force so great you could control large portions of land and decimate populations. But there had to be an underlying existence for them. There had to be a main reason for creating such a volatile force that would bring down the strength of God. 

“Where are they located?” Jasper asked as he looked up from the table. 

“That information,” the Seer said, “I do not know.” 

Alice stayed on the couch until the amount of dust on her clothing began to bother her. She stood slowly, brushing off her clothing and moving from the family room. The woman explored the small home as her hands lingered on the dusty shelves and the amount of debris that littered the floor. This woman certainly lived in a level of filth. 

Jasper stared at the old woman across the table as she rambled on about what she knew. The question he asked seemed to get her off topic and Jasper didn’t have the heart to tell the old woman to get back to the original question. 

“I’ve already faced demons—they’ve fallen to the Sword of Gabriel,” Jasper said in response to whatever threat she was talking about, “they’ve been sent back to the flames of hell.” 

The woman sat up a little in her seat as Jasper spoke and for the first time since he had arrived in the home, Jasper was suspicious. 

Alice strayed into the kitchen expecting to find it a little cleaner but the room looked as if it hadn’t been touched in a long period of time—just like the rest of the house. The vampire questioned this silently as she turned around in the kitchen and stared at the debris and filth on the floor, the small table and the countertops. This just didn’t make any sense. But then something clicked in her mind and she rushed from the kitchen. 

The woman’s eyebrows drooped lowly as she watched Jasper. 

“So, Anazalya and Baliele have been vanquished.” She said lowly. 

Jasper turned his head slightly as she spoke. He wasn’t sure how she knew who these demons were but Jasper had told him that he had vanquished them. The archangel was about to inquire further but the movement outside the room caught his attention. Jasper made a motion to stand but the old woman slammed her hand on the table top with such force that Jasper’s head snapped back toward her. 

Suddenly something hit him straight in the face. The archangel fell backward as his hands moved to touch whatever warm goop had touched his face. But it began to burn and fizzle and the pain in his eyes began to grow. The old woman at the other side of the table began to transform into a creature Jasper had never seen. It was taller than the human form it took and towered over the table at a frame of a little over six feet. The beast looked cramped and large in the tiny house and Jasper found that his vision was failing him as the burning increased. 

Alice rushed into the room screaming about how something was wrong. But she stopped at the door upon spotting the beast. The vampire moved to aid Jasper on the floor only to find him screaming in pain as he attempted to fix whatever had occurred to his face. Alice screamed above him as she tried to settle down her companion. 

The beast growled from the other side of the room and moved a massive hand to fling the table from in front of it. Alice glared at it as she reached behind Jasper to grip onto the Sword of Michael. She stood with the blade, staring at the demonic beast as it moved to engage her. 

She swung the sword missing the monster by a few inches. 

“I shall prevail where Anazalya and Baliele failed,” said the beast in the same low gravelly voice that the old woman had spoken with. 

Alice stood her ground in front of the beast as she poised ready to fight it again. The beast charged a second time and Alice swung the sword again with better accuracy and hitting the beast in the arm. It shrieked, swinging its arms wildly and catching Alice stomach in the process. She flew toward the wall, the old drywall collapsing under the force of her body. The beast howled triumphantly as it opened its mouth to spray that same goo that had hit Jasper in the face. Alice was up and dodging that filthy stuff in a manner of seconds and when she turned to look at it she saw how it bubbled and ate away at the surface it landed on. Her eyes flew to Jasper in a worried manner before finding the beast again. 

She took offensively to this attack as she moved at it swinging the blade violently. As it moved to dodge the holy blade she kicked it hard in the side. The beast wailed as it fell backward collapsing the back wall of the house and landing to the ground outside with a crash. Alice proceeded to follow it and she jumped over the debris and landed on it chest. 

Giving a sharp tight downward thrust, she pushed the blade into the creature. It gave a cruel and harsh scream into the window before the blade shocked its sickly black coloring. The beast shocked again before it began to dissipate into a familiar purple and black cloud. 

Jasper still screamed from inside the remaining home and Alice pulled the sword from the earth where it stuck and rushed to his side. Her hands pulled Jasper’s hands away from his face and she grimaced at the wounds that were still forming. She had to do something or that goo was going to eat its way through Jasper completely. 

Alice dropped the sword and moved to the kitchen. She pulled open the fridge in a desperate search. The items that remained inside were carelessly tossed out until she found what she was looking for. It was a clear bottle that was now covered in dirt but the liquid was murky and was at one point clear water. She ran back to the tiny room with it in her hands. Kneeling down next to Jasper, the vampire grabbed his hands and placed them around hers on the bottle. 

“In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.” She murmured softly and Jasper knew exactly what she was doing. 

 

“May God,” his teeth clenched in pain as he ground out the blessing, “who through water and the Holy Spirit has given us a new birth in Christ, be with you.”

Alice sniffled slightly, “God, we humbly appeal to your mercy and goodness to graciously bless this in the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Spirit.”

The liquid in the bottle shifted and the water became as clear as crystal. Alice didn’t wait to complete such a blessing or offer her thanks—she merely dropped her hand to shield Jasper’s nose and mouth and dumped the entire bottle onto his eyes.  
Jasper lay still for a moment and Alice feared for the worse. But he sputtered for a moment as the water drooled down his face as it was cleansed. 

“I owe you my life, Alice,” he murmured from the floor. Alice didn’t say anything, she merely touched his shoulder and told her that she be back in a moment. 

The room was silent as Jasper lay there and he did reflect on the situation with a melancholy mood. He stared into darkness and when he opened his eyes to look into the room he found that the scene before him didn’t change. Everything was still dark and suddenly Jasper was more afraid of everything. He tried not to panic but it wasn’t easy, he felt himself jolt from the floor only to be forced down by a strong arm. 

“Jasper,” Alice said, “it’s just me. I’m back.” 

Jasper heard rustling and the opening of a plastic case. He flinched away from cold fingers only to realize that it was Alice putting some kind of cream on his eyes. The heat that was once there began to slowly slip away and as Alice pulled him into a sitting position—he felt her hands roam across his eyes as she bandaged it. 

“We’ll have to keep an eye on it to see if anything happens. I don’t know what that thing was,” she said softly in anger, “but it’s done a number to your face.” 

Jasper let go of the air he’d been holding as he willed himself to keep calm. Now was not the time to fall apart—he was still hundreds of miles from safety and now it seemed impossible to get back. 

Alice helped him up, moving the Sword of Michael to her own back deciding that Jasper couldn’t bear any weight that would throw off his balance. It was an odd thing to run with someone holding onto you. Alice was there—the entire length of the run with her arms on his shoulders as she stood behind him. She guided him and told him where to step and what to expect and to his surprise he never fell—he may have stumbled a few times but Alice’s vampire strength kept him on his feet. 

Everything became the same thing. The sounds never changed from the vehicle and the quiet driving and to the airport. It was all familiar and at the same time—something completely different. 

Jasper wasn’t sure how long he remained trapped inside his head over thinking the actions with the Seer—or the demon masquerading as the Seer. He had been so blind—well, he was certainly blind now. He remembered passing out in the chair but he wasn’t sure if it was the chair in the airplane or the chair in the car. But the level of his depression and helplessness had risen to a level that forced him not to even care. 

He awoke in darkness. Jasper was certain that he was lying down on a bed but he wasn’t sure where he was. He could only hear the silence of the room he was in and that didn’t comfort him at all. Instead of trying to see around him in a manner that was natural for him he tried to force his other senses to do the work for him. He’d already ruled out that his ears could hear nothing and he wasn’t going to turn and lick the surface he was lying on because that wasn’t going to be much help. The archangel focused on his sense of smell and as he turned on the bed to inhale the scent he could feel the fleeting feeling of nervousness in his stomach. 

Jasper knew that smell. It took a moment for his brain to acknowledge what that smell actually was but he recognized it. It was like hearing a familiar song and after a couple of seconds you instantly knew the words. Jasper was lying on Edward’s bed in the Cullen home. He had returned from Alaska in the short span of less than two months. 

The door opened and Jasper lay motionless on the bed pretending to still be out cold. He tried to focus his eyes to see who had come in but the blackness of the world didn’t give him any clue. Whoever was there stepped forward across the hardwood floor of the room and closed the door behind him. Jasper nervously gulped down air because he wasn’t completely sure who it was. On one hand he wished it were Alice come to smack him for being so stupid or Carlisle to reprimand him for carelessly sprinting off on his own. He hoped maybe it was Esme to calm his nerves or Emmett to tell him how awesome he looked with his new battle scars. But it wasn’t because the hands that lightly touched his bandage were thin and long fingered. Jasper could recognize those fingers from the memory of playing the piano. 

Edward perched himself down on the bed and from what Jasper could tell had sat so close he seemed to be leaning over Jasper. The slight pressure of the weight of the vampire was causing his side to tingle and as Edward leaned into him he could feel his skin alight with a flame. It wasn’t the same intensity that had scored his eyes but a comfortable warm. The hands lightly adjusted the bandage and Jasper made no motion to acknowledge it and kept up the charade that he was still fast asleep. 

Edward’s hands lingered on the bandage for a moment before they slid down the sides of his face to entertain the skin that wasn’t maimed. They traced over his cheek bones and glided across his nose. It was an intimate gesture and the movement paused lightly at his nose before it fell across his lips. As the fingers neared his chin Jasper couldn’t help but grin. But as soon as he grinned the fingers disappeared. 

“I’m sorry,” said Edward in a low voice. Jasper could hear the pain but for once was glad he couldn’t see his face. The weight of the bed shifted as Edward made to stand and Jasper thrust out a hand quickly to catch him. He wasn’t sure where his hand ended up but Edward got the hint and sat back down. 

Jasper reached up and Edward guided his hand to where he was sure Jasper wanted it. He moved his hand around to the back of Edward’s head and lightly pulled him closer. Jasper then moved his hands to touch Edward’s face. They began at his chin just where Edward had left him. His jaw was strong and covered with rough stubble that made Jasper inwardly question why Edward wasn’t as clean shaven as he usually had been. 

They moved on from the stubble to grace over the Edward’s sheepish smile. Before Jasper realized he’d reached Edward’s eyebrows. It was an odd place to place your hands but his fingers gently followed the smooth hair over his eyes. Edward was about to pull away but Jasper’s hands quickly ventured further north into the mess of copper hair. It was soft and smooth and not quite what Jasper had expected. Edward leaned further in bringing his head closer as Jasper lightly massaged his hands through the hair. Jasper could judge the distance to right about his mid chest and maybe about half a foot from where he lay. Jasper’s heart thudded as he realized how close Edward was. But his mind wasn’t listening to the fear in his heart as his hands lightly guided Edward upward.  
The bed dipped with the weight of Edward as his knees found a comfortable spot on the bed, one on Jasper’s left hand side and one between his knee caps. His hands continued to roam that messy mop of hair as Jasper envisioned it. Before Jasper could stop himself, he pulled Edward’s head down and lifted his own head and his lips touched Edward’s lips off center and a little to the right. His hands remained in the vampire’s hair but his head fell back down to the pillow with a small smile. It wasn’t perfect or good enough—it was a light peck and not fully on the lips. 

Edward shifted again on the bed and Jasper imagined he was moving to get off the bed. But he was completely wrong because a few seconds later he felt Edward’s lips touch his own. This kiss was right on target and much better than whatever Jasper had thought of his attempt. It was deeper and more fluid and Jasper responded instantly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think about the interaction between Jasper and Edward? Is it really happening or is it just a side effect of the trauma? Let me know and we will find out with chapter eight! See you next time! <3


	8. Chapter 8

Jasper’s body shook while he slept. An involuntary action thrust him upward in the bed while the sheets fell from their place at his chest. His chest expanded and contracted rapidly as he sat there. A hand felt his forehead and Jasper naturally flinched away from the unexpected touch.

He had remembered Edward’s lips and his intoxicating smell. There was a fleeting memory as he became more conscious to the person next to him. The memory of pulling Edward closer to him and for one brief second he believed that it was Edward there now.   
“Jasper, its Carlisle. I need you to lie back down,” said the blonde vampire. Jasper could feel both the male’s hands on his chest as he lay back down. But the voice of the vampire was wonky and seemed far away. 

The archangel lay back again staring into the empty expanse that was darkness. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be without his eyesight but the world he now lived in was cold and empty. Carlisle’s hands touched the bandage across his eyes and a few seconds later he could feel the bandage being removed. Jasper blinked but couldn’t see anything. But the pain that followed caused him to clench his jaw. 

“Don’t try to move your eyes at all Jasper,” Carlisle said softly as Jasper felt the other’s fingers on his face. Carlisle’s hands were gently brushing some kind of moist gel onto his eyelids or what remained there. “It’s a mixture of medical products and natural ingredients blessed by the priest in town.” Carlisle explained.

“What does that mean?” Jasper asked fearfully, he dare not move his eyes again or a hand to feel the extent of the damage. 

“It means whatever the demon attacked you with was full of nasty stuff,” Carlisle said as Jasper heard him wiping his hands off, “whatever it was ate away at most of the skin and...”

Jasper wasn’t sure why Carlisle paused—he was a doctor! He should have had a familiarity with this kind of news. But Jasper feared that perhaps it was far worse than he had expected. 

“And—a-and what?” Jasper asked. He heard the vampire sigh softly.

“Parts of the eyes are dissolved and in places deep enough to reach the skull,” Carlisle explained and much to Jasper’s relief he could feel the slight movement of something light—like a feather. The movement circled around the center of his face and moved outward. 

“Feel that?” Asked Carlisle. 

“Yes, I can feel that,” Jasper responded.

“The center portion of where your eyes are is pretty bad,” He said as he rested whatever he was using on the side table with a small clink, “and it gets a little better from further out.”

Jasper didn’t know how to respond but his mind did enough of the work imagining how it must look. He bet that it was gruesome and jagged in parts and especially quite unnerving where portions of the bone were exposed. If he had been human—he would have been dead. The shock alone would have sent his body into a frenzy. Carlisle sat quiet for a moment probably to allow Jasper to adjust to the news.

“You’re running a high fever and there’s an infection in the skin which is why I used the mixture that I did.” Carlisle explained further.

Jasper didn’t feel warm nor did his face hurt for that matter. Well, it hurt when he tried to blink or move his eyes. But the news certainly couldn’t get worse from there. But he didn’t question what Carlisle said. His mind whirled back to the incident and how he had been so careless in the confrontation—he should have known better. 

Carlisle’s hands returned as he lightly put new bandages over his eyes and lifted his head to firmly seal the bandages in place. 

“What day is it?” Jasper asked as he tried to remember. This should have been the second or third day right? But Carlisle’s silence explained that it could have been the third or fourth day. 

“It’s Tuesday,” Carlisle said vaguely as he shifted some materials around on the nightstand, “and uh, the 26th of June.” 

If Jasper’s eyes could have gone wide at that moment they surely would have. It had been almost two weeks since they had ventured out to see the Seer! The simply thought made Jasper dizzy. He wanted to know what he’d missed and when the last time he was actually fully conscious.

“But I was awake last night right? With—Ed” Jasper asked. 

“You haven’t been awake since Alice carried you to Anchorage,” Carlisle responded and Jasper could feel him shift closer to the bed to rest a hand on his shoulder, “you were in bad shape by the time Edward and Emmett got there.” 

Jasper tried to remember this—any of it but his mind simply did not recall the information. There were bits and pieces where he remembered the attack and how Alice had rescued him. But he faintly could recall Alice begging him to get up and to keep moving—and then he remembered small pieces of her carrying him as he dangled in her arms. But he couldn’t recall anything after that.

“What happened after that?” Jasper asked. 

“Emmett carried you as they rushed you home and Edward took over about a little less than halfway.” Carlisle explained and Jasper could sense that his face was sullen and he wasn’t looking at him. 

“And?” He practically begged.

“Edward got you here safely but you were slipping from the infection that was already forming,” Carlisle whispered, “We got you into the guest room as fast as possible and began working.”

Jasper was silent. He wasn’t entirely sure that he could stomach any more of the information from that point. They had carried him home. But what was far more painful was the fact that whatever Jasper had envisioned the night before was certainly not what it was. The entire ordeal with Edward had been just a dream inside his head. It hadn’t occurred—it didn’t exist. There was a slight stabbing in his chest at the realization but also a slight relief. He wasn’t sure he was ready to go head first into that situation—especially now. But it was something he was going to have to work toward if he felt up to it. 

Carlisle had wished him a good night and strode from the room to put away the medical supplies he had brought. He could hear the blond stop halfway down the hall and whisper in a hushed tone to whoever had stopped him. Jasper assumed it had something to do with him needing rest and that he shouldn’t be disturbed. 

Jasper lay in bed for five more days. It was a silent and stubborn depression of not wanting to witness the world. The previous day Carlisle had told him that his fever had broken and that the infection seemed to be clearing up slowly thanks to the blessing on the herbs mixed into the medical creams. It was supposed to be good news but somehow Jasper could not allow himself to feel happy about it. 

The next day brought Jasper with the feeling that today was going to be the day that he’d leave the bed. He didn’t wait for someone to come in a fetch him or to ask if he needed help moving around the house. No, he was bound and determined to do it himself. 

Jasper pulled the covers off and moved to lay his feet on the coolness of the wood flooring. His toes gripped the surface as he pushed himself off the bed. He stood still for a moment to gain his balance and he realized that he was no longer able to rely on his eyes to do anything for him. 

His hands grazed over the bed until he touched fabric that lay on the bed. Jasper’s fingers greedily felt it and he found out that it was a pair of sweatpants with a t-shirt. He slid the t-shirt on quickly finally able to cover his naked torso. The scars that existed across his body were something that he should have been proud of but he instinctively hid them away. The shirt went on easy but Jasper couldn’t find the tag so he wasn’t sure if it was on backward or not. He’d spent at least two minutes trying to figure out what direction the sweatpants were in until he gave up and just slide them on. That was easier said than done and in the end of wobbling around he found it easier to get them on when he sat on the edge of the bed. 

Finally he was ready to greet the world. Jasper moved from the bed with his hands out in front of him as he felt for the door. It was open and Jasper blanched at the idea that he was almost nude in front of anyone who happened to walk past. He slowly made his way across the hallway as his hands remained fixed on the railing along the stairs. Pushing a foot out in front of him Jasper felt for the first step. He gingerly took it and brought both his feet on it and slowly slid his right foot forward to find the next. They were stairs and he’d used them thousands of times before but without his eyesight—he took everything in slow motion. That would be just what he needed—he would misstep in a hurry and fall down the stairs. 

By the seventh step Jasper was about ready to go bounding down the stairs from impatience. He rounded the landing of steps quickly where he would only have to find four more steps to reach the ground floor when he collided with a hard chest as he felt for the next step. Jasper teetered slightly as his arms flew out to find the railing to catch himself as he braced to his the floor. But strong arms caught him on the arm and around the waist. 

“Woah there,” said the voice and Jasper could feel his cheeks flushing with embarrassment. It was Edward who had caught him and who began apologizing profusely for having been in such a hurry. Jasper waved him off with a hand as he found his balance again. Edward removed his grip on Jasper and he could hear Edward’s footsteps as he backed down the stairs to get out of Jasper’s way. They stood there awkwardly and Jasper wondered what the expression on Edward’s face looked like. 

“You’ve got about seven inches until the next step,” Edward said from the bottom of the stairs and Jasper could feel his mood sour, “You’re almost there.” 

Jasper didn’t move to take the next step—he simply stood there, “I don’t need you to tell me where the step is—I’ve made it this far without you, I’m not invalid!” Jasper’s voice was a bit horse from underuse and sharp with anger. He didn’t really mean to snap at Edward but the fact that he couldn’t even take the steps without someone babying him was just going to be the first step of the day. 

“Alright, sorry I was trying to help,” said Edward. 

Jasper regretted his actions as soon as he reached the ground floor and felt Edward breeze past him. Well they were certainly getting off to a great start. 

Jasper continued forward with his hands out in front of him. He made it half way through the entryway when he smelled something. His hands found the wall and with its help guided himself into the kitchen to investigate. The aroma in the room was light and sweet and Jasper had a difficult time figuring out exactly what it was. His fingers gripped the counter as he shuffled inside.

“Jasper, what a nice thing to see you out and about,” said Esme from the other side of the kitchen. Jasper could hear her heels clicking on the tiled floor as she neared him. She gracefully took hold of his arm and Jasper felt the urge to pull away. He didn’t need her help moving around but the memory of Edward quickly flashed across his mind. 

Esme guided him toward the kitchen table with ease and helped him find the edges of the chair before she allowed him to sit down on his own. She moved away back to whatever she had been cooking before Jasper had entered the room.  
“What is that smell?” Jasper asked as he pushed his seat closer to the table and rested his hands on it. 

“Cupcakes! I’m baking them for the bake sale at the supermarket today.” She said and from the sound in her voice Jasper could tell that she was smiling brightly. It was nice to find someone so pleased with manual work to help a cause.   
“Who does it benefit?” He asked as he shifted in his seat.

“The local church in Port Angeles that helps feed and clothe the homeless,” she said as she removed a pan from the oven only to replace it again with another, “it’s great to be involved in something.”

Jasper smiled from his seat but said nothing more on the manner. The idea of a vampire so happy with helping human society with their problems touched something inside Jasper. For once, it was a good thing to be wrong about something—these vampires were just like human beings if you forgot the things that made a vampire a vampire. 

“Edward bought you something,” Esme said as she continued to work, “it was very thoughtful of him I think.” 

Jasper’s head perked up as she spoke to him. Edward had purchased something for him? Jasper had to think hard to figure out what it was but in the end he wasn’t too sure he needed anything. Jasper could hear Esme shuffling things around on the counter before she moved across the room. The shuffling of a plastic bag caused Jasper to turn his head slightly as if he could see what she was doing. The woman walked toward him and with the sound she made, he could tell that she was bent down in a squat in front of him. 

“I don’t need anything Esme,” he said softly as he turned in his chair to face her, “I’ve already got what I need.”

“Well it isn’t from me,” she responded as she reached for his hand, “and I don’t think Edward would be too happy if you refused it.”

Jasper felt the plastic in his hands as soon as she had set it there and moved to step up from her crouched position. His mind pondered was it was as he turned it over in his hands. Eventually his fingers found that they were cylinders about nine inches across but pressed together in what appeared to be six folds. Jasper smiled slowly as he realized exactly what was in his hands. He pulled it apart with slight enthusiasm and the little pieces clinked together to form a long cylinder—a walking stick.   
Esme had gone back to her baking but she had been watching Jasper the entire time he was in the kitchen. She smiled along with him as he discovered the gift that was given to him by Edward and laughed slightly as it was clinked into position. Jasper took to pushing it around the floor with a giddy laugh. He pushed himself up from the chair with the stick out in front of him and meandered through the kitchen. Gripping the walking stick loosely in his left hand, he pivoted it across the floor as he moved. The piece of metal rolled smoothly on the hardwood and lightly clanked against the chairs and the base of the countertop to let him know something was there. 

“Look at you! Already a pro,” Esme said from the counter as she watched Jasper navigate the kitchen. Jasper smiled brilliantly at the praise and made his way over to her. His fingers found the countertop and he moved closer to her to smell the cupcakes. They were quite cool now but that didn’t stop him from inhaling the heavenly scent that came from them. He didn’t need to eat but if he did—these would have been the prime suspect to end his hunger. 

“These smell absolutely wonderful Esme,” Jasper said from his position next to her. Esme didn’t respond, but Jasper could hear her moving about and plopping something else in front of him. 

“Why don’t you give me a hand icing them?” She asked. 

Jasper thought for a moment. The idea of icing something like this was appealing but he wasn’t too sure how well he’d do if he couldn’t see the cupcake or the bowl of icing. Esme seemed to sense his hesitance, “I can’t do it all on my own—there are literally at least one hundred of them,” she said. 

Jasper grinned softly at the image in his mind as he pictured her whizzing around the kitchen icing the cupcakes with lightning speed. Perhaps she didn’t need his help but this was something to take his mind off of whatever it was currently occupied with.   
“I’ll do the best I can,” he said as he collapsed the walking stick and rested it lightly on the edge of the counter. 

“You’ll do wonderfully!” She exclaimed as she moved the bowl closer to him. 

His hands trembled lightly as he felt out the bowl and the metal spatula inside. Once he’d found a comfort in knowing the bowls location and swirling the spatula around inside of it he moved to the next step. Jasper knew Esme was right there to shove anything he needed right to him but she didn’t seem to be aiding him much. His fingers felt out the cupcakes and he grinned at their texture. They were fluffy in their little papers and seemed absolutely ready for their topping. 

The task was quite a bit simpler than Jasper had originally thought and as Esme began helping him—he found that they made quite a team. As Jasper iced, Esme had told him that she was packaging up the wonderful little creations to prepare them for the journey to the bake sale. In total, it took them about an hour to finish icing and package the cupcakes but Jasper enjoyed every minute of it. If he could remember his mother—he hoped that she was a compassionate and helpful as Esme was at that moment.   
“See, that wasn’t too difficult now, was it?” She asked as she moved to place the dirty dishes in the sink behind them. 

“No, it was actually really fun,” Jasper responded with a small smile. He wiped his hands off on his shirt only to earn a slight disapproving sound from Esme. 

“You’re covered in frosting Jasper—are you sure you just didn’t want to eat it?” She asked jokingly. 

Jasper laughed with her and made a slight head movement as if he could actually see the frosting on his shirt. “I guess I got carried away,” he said. 

“How about you get cleaned up and then you come with me to the bake sale?” Esme asked. 

“Okay,” he said.

Jasper didn’t want to disappoint her by telling her no, so he agreed. Besides, if he had been that hesitant about icing a few cupcakes and it had turned out alright—then the bake sale would probably be the same. 

“I’ll be back in a few,” he said as he felt out for his walking stick, “unless I get lost!” 

Esme giggled along with him as she watched him unfold the walking stick and move out of the kitchen. Jasper swiveled the stick around until he reached the stairs and used it to judge where the next step was. It took him less time going up than it had coming down earlier and he found himself quite fond of the little tool he was given. He made his way across the second floor and into the guest bedroom to change his shirt. The shirt felt different and he wasn’t sure why as he pulled it further down his chest and pulled lightly at the sleeves. Shrugging to himself, Jasper turned to leave the room and had a sudden urge to thank Edward for his gift. 

Thanking Edward would probably be a good place to start among all the other things he should have said. But it would be one step at a time until he got to the important things he had to say. The archangel moved across the hardwood floor with the ease of his walking stick until he came to the second portion of the corridor. Jasper knew how many doors down it would take for him to arrive at Edward’s room but he was unsure of how to approach the subject. He made his way painfully slow with one hand on the walking stick and the other feeling across the wall for the little enclaves of doors. 

Jasper paused outside Edward’s closed door for a moment—perhaps trying to steal courage for his sudden timid approach. He leaned close to the door and listened. The room was silent from what Jasper could hear but that didn’t stop him from hoping that maybe Edward wasn’t inside. He knocked softly and waited. Several minutes passed before Jasper knocked again. Impatience got the best of Jasper and he gripped the door handle and pushed open the door just a crack. 

“Edward?” He asked softly, “Edward? May I come in?” 

Silence. 

Jasper pushed the door open slowly and made his way into the room with his walking stick out in front of him. His steps were timid and he called out for Edward a few times as he walked. Jasper wasn’t sure where Edward was and his memory was poor at recalling exactly what the layout of Edward’s room was. His foot caught the end of the nightstand and Jasper could feel himself beginning to fall forward. He braced himself for impact, one arm coming up to shield his head and the other abandoning the stick and extending to catch him on anything before he met the floor. But the floor never came but rather a pair of slender arms that had encased him on more than one occasion. 

“Jasper,” Edward breathed, “you alright?”

Jasper could feel his face flood red with embarrassment as soon as he had righted himself and managed to pick up his walking stick. This was the second time that Edward had caught him in a day and it wasn’t something that Jasper wanted to happen often. But the sensation of having Edward’s arms wrapped around him was a feeling that Jasper couldn’t shake. 

“I’m good but thank you,” Jasper said with a small smile. His body positioned itself to where he heard Edward’s voice and Edward politely extracted himself from the closeness of the archangel. As soon as the arms were gone the feeling was replaced by loss.   
“What are you doing up here?” Edward asked as he shifted around Jasper to sit down on his bed. Jasper could hear the sound of the mattress creaking in the silence and he moved to use his walking stick to find the bed. He felt the fabric of the comforter and for the empty space to sit. His hand lightly bumped Edward’s leg and he apologized softly before sitting down safely. 

“I came up here to thank you,” Jasper said, grasping the walking stick and poking it lightly in Edward’s direction, “for this thing but I would have much rather had a dog.” 

Edward chuckled lightly at his humor and Jasper could picture it clearly in his mind. It was something rather amusing to see as the vampire’s face lit up and Jasper briefly wondered if he was ever going to actually see it again. 

“You’re welcome Jasper—I thought it would come in handy,” Edward said, “at least until you gain your eyesight back.” 

Jasper realized then that Edward was perhaps the glass half full kind of guy. It was a refreshing quality and one that Jasper could feel himself envying as he stared out into the span of nothingness. Maybe his eye s would heal to give him his sight back—but he’d been on Earth for a long period of time. Deep inside his core he could feel his immortality slipping away ever so slightly. The time he had on Earth was limited if he ever wanted to return to the Golden Gates of heaven. 

Edward nudged him lightly which brought Jasper out of his thoughts. “What’cha thinking about?”

Jasper tried to play it off as nothing but the second nudge from Edward meant that whatever shrug he had given him was something that Edward was going to buy. 

“I was thinking about how much time I have left here,” Jasper said as his felt his face turn toward the ground, “archangel immortality doesn’t last forever.”

“Oh,” Edward said with disappointment. Jasper immediately wanted to take that feeling away from Edward and tell him that everything was going to be okay but he wasn’t too sure he could sound confident enough to do that. 

“I saw something when you exorcised me that night,” Edward said slowly and Jasper could feel his head turn to inquire exactly what Edward meant, “it was darkness with a swirl of white smoke.”

Jasper nodded slowly as he processed the information, “the Angel of Death or at least part of it.”

“Part of it?” Edward asked. 

“Most of the Angel of Death is held safely in the Chamber of Heavens,” Jasper explained as he situated himself more properly on the bed, “for the safety of mortals mostly.”

Edward seemed to be thinking too because he was silent for a moment, “what do you mean?”

Jasper could feel the bed dip slightly as Edward moved around, “I mean,” said Jasper, “that the Angel of Death does what it was created to do. It collects the souls of the living or in your case—somewhat living—to the gateway in its controlled form.” 

The silence after that sentence was deafening to Jasper and from what he gathered in the darkness of his mind—it didn’t quite explain everything. “If it were entirely free it would take souls continuously because that’s what it’s designed to do.”

“Ah, so it’s a collector without judgment,” Edward clarified. 

“Exactly,” Jasper said. 

“So, it didn’t collect my soul because I no longer have one,” Edward responded.

Jasper leaned closer slightly to the sound of Edward’s voice which told him that the vampire’s head had fallen slightly at the thought in his mind. He reached out his hand and bumped Edward’s shoulder but it slowly trailed down to his chest where his index finger poked the sternum lightly. 

“It’s right inside there,” Jasper said as he prodded a few more times until Edward giggled like a small child and pushed his hand away, “it wasn’t taken from you because I fought it back.”

“Well then for that I should thank you,” Edward replied.

“You’ve already done enough for me,” Jasper whispered back. 

The silence had returned but it wasn’t uncomfortable or awkward—it was just quiet. Jasper wanted to say more perhaps put into words exactly how much Edward had already done for him. But the truth of the matter was this was only the beginning of their time together. They had so much more to accomplish like defeating the enemy—whoever that was. 

“You want to know something else?” Edward asked as he fidgeted on the bed. 

“Yes,” Jasper said confidently. 

“Alice had dragged me to Michigan the night she foresaw you and your sister descending from Heaven,” Edward said, “it was dark as we ventured through the city.” 

“Alice saw that?” Jasper asked. 

“Yeah,” Edward answered, “and I remember looking up into the sky to see the full moon and then just a few inches down from the brilliant moon I caught the sight of two falling stars.” 

Edward stopped speaking for a moment and Jasper could envision the look on his face as he recalled the memory. The sky as dark as could be dotted with thousands of stars and a big brilliant moon in the center. Then, just below that moon were the shooting stars that Edward saw. 

“Aren’t you suppose to make a wish on shooting stars?” Jasper asked. 

“They weren’t shooting stars—those travel from side to side usually as they shoot across Earth’s atmosphere. These stars seemed to be falling from the center downward,” Edward explained as he shifted, “and I wished on both of them.” 

“What did you wish for?” Jasper inquired. 

“A pony,” Edward retorted. 

They erupted into laughter at the comment before it died down quickly. They both shifted on the bed again as Jasper waited for Edward to answer him. 

“I wished for someone to enter my life,” Edward said honestly, “someone who would make me wonder about existence and reawaken my soul.” 

“That’s a pretty big wish,” Jasper said. 

“Yeah—I figured it would be completed in stages.” Edward responded. 

“That would be much easier to handle,” Jasper said, “like drawing a picture—slow and steady.” 

“Hey Jasper,” Edward said.

“Yeah?” Jasper asked. 

“Thanks,” Edward said. 

Jasper wasn’t quite sure for what Edward was thanking him. Of course deep inside his chest he had boiled down the answer but his mind wasn’t quite ready to accept it. He would have inquired as he found the courage but Esme was knocking at the door to ask Jasper if he was ready to go. Jasper invited Edward to tag along to which he was more enthusiastic than Jasper thought he should have been. 

As Edward stood from the bed—Jasper remained seat for a moment allowing his thoughts to sort out the conversation they had just had. Edward had wished on a fallen star—well two fallen stars the night that Jasper and Rosalie had descended from heaven. Maybe it was a coincidence… or maybe it was fate.


	9. Seeing the World as It Is

The bake sale wasn’t exactly as Jasper had imagined it would be. He had anticipated that it would be a small group of mothers and perhaps grandmothers who had set up a small table to sell their goods. But when they had arrived he was absolutely blown away by the size of the gathering. There had to be at least sixteen tables and the crowds that moved freely around the side of the supermarket were extensive. The store owner had pushed them off near the grassy area next to the market where they wouldn’t be interrupted by the natural traffic in and out. But the location was easily accessible to anyone wishing to stop over when they had finished their shopping. They had even donated coffee, water and tea for the bake sellers and those wishing to purchase their goods. 

Edward and Jasper helped carry Esme’s cupcakes to a vacant table labeled ‘C-24’. Esme threw a green tablecloth over the table and smoothed it out. Edward guided Jasper over to the table to set down the boxes. Esme began arranging them on the table neatly as she watched the two men converse with each other. 

“You totally thought I was going to trip and drop them,” Jasper said with a grin, “but I didn’t!” 

“Hey! I might have thought that at the beginning but you’re a pro,” Edward countered.

“Well without your constant mother hen clucking I wouldn’t have been able to do it.” Jasper said.

“Mother hen! You were four steps away from falling into that pothole,” Edward laughed, nudging Jasper on the shoulder.

“Sure, it had nothing to do with the fact you’d thought I’d fall and smash all the cupcakes.” Jasper said as he nudged Edward back.

Esme stood silently observing with a small smile on her face but said nothing. Her eyes peered over the crowd but kept fleeting back to the pair every once and a while. 

The afternoon sped by rapidly as the crowds began to shift around and purchase products. The summer sun beaming down brilliantly on the sale goers and Edward had returned to the table to assist Esme. Jasper took the opportunity feel the sun on his face.  
“What a lovely mother and son,” said an elderly voice next to Jasper. 

“Yes,” said another, “too cute to tear my eyes away.”

Jasper turned his head swiftly to see who had snuck up on him. But he couldn’t see them but he could recognize the sound of their voices. It had to be Lois and Eleanor, the twins from Port Angeles shopping center. They were smiling wildly and still adorned in matching outfits. Lois’ dress was orange this time and a lighter fabric for the summer heat while her sister sported the same dress in a light pink. 

“I wondered when I would be seeing you two again,” Jasper said with a small smile. He had no idea that these two would turn up again but it would seem that fate had more in store for these twins. 

“Let’s walk Jasper,” Eleanor said grasping his arm lightly. It didn’t take long for the other sister to take his vacant arm and the two whirled him around the crowded bake sale tables. 

They, however, were not carrying a thing but instead were casting their attention fully on the honey blond archangel. 

“Pardon my rudeness but what happened?” Lois asked as they strolled. Jasper didn’t feel offended but rather comfortable in their presence like they were somehow very old friends. Eleanor tsked her sister but did not allow the subject to change. 

“It was an accident,” Jasper began but something about the situation made him a little uncomfortable. He couldn’t very well tell them the truth of what happened but he didn’t think that a flat out lie would be acceptable. “I was attacked when I was in Alaska with Alice—I wasn’t completely sure what happened because I blacked out.” 

The twins gasped at exactly the same time and Jasper could feel the grip they had on him tightened ever so much more. They did seem to take the bait of a somewhat truth but they knew better than to plunge further into conversation. It was a traumatic event that would most likely require some time to process but they were lovely polite about it. 

“So your eyesight is,” Began Eleanor as they stopped in front of what Jasper assumed was a table. He would have guessed that they were browsing or just allowing for a moment for Jasper to gain his thoughts. 

“It’s gone for right now but hopefully once the wounds heal it’ll come back.” Jasper answered with a slight glimmer of hope. He had remembered the conversation with Edward and how the vampire seemed to be so upbeat about everything.   
“Well, let’s hope that it does come back,” Lois said as she nudged them to start walking again, “then you can see how beautiful our granddaughters are!” 

Jasper chuckled lightly at their eagerness but didn’t move to correct them. He could feel Eleanor’s arm tug lightly on his right side and the sound of Lois muffling an ouch on his left. Jasper briefly wondered what was going on.

“You can’t just assume anything,” Eleanor said in a defensive tone as she lightly patted Jasper’s shoulder, “besides by the way that young man with his mother was watching you—I’ll say we’re already too late.” 

“I—but, Edward—he,” Jasper sputtered as they stopped again and he could feel his face flush with the embarrassment of the entire ordeal. He didn’t need his eyesight to know that the twins were staring directly into his soul. No, they had gotten the answer they needed just because of his response whether or not he wanted to defend himself now. 

“I knew it!” Lois shouted only to earn another smack from her sister. Jasper wished at that moment that the earth would open up and swallow him whole. 

“Don’t be embarrassed deary, he’s quite a good looking fellow,” Eleanor said with a light sigh, “and he seems quite fond of you.” 

“Yeah, but we’re not—“ Jasper said, “I’m not…” But the words were lost on him as soon as he tried to figure out exactly what he wasn’t. The sentence could have been formed many ways: he wasn’t a mortal, human, hungry. But his brain wouldn’t allow him finish the sentence with in love or gay. The thought still send chills down his spine. 

“Love is an odd thing,” said Lois as she once again moved them from another table and continued their little walk, “even when you’re not on the horse—it still tries to run off with you.” 

“Really, you are comparing being in love to riding a horse?” Eleanor sounded from Jasper’s right side and Jasper fought the grin on his face, “you could have compared it to one hundred different things and you chose a horse. I swear sometimes I wonder if we’re related.” 

That began the bickering back and forth as the twins began to argue exactly how love was or wasn’t comparable to riding a horse. Jasper stood silently as if caught in the whirlpool of their sibling rivalry. But the clearing of a throat brought his musings about Lois and Eleanor to a halt and he turned his head in the direction it came from. 

“Ah, if it isn’t Edward,” Eleanor said gripping onto Jasper’s arm tightly with what Jasper assumed was excitement, “we’ve just been hearing a great deal about you.” 

“Oh? You have?” Edward asked as he eyed the two elderly women with curiosity. 

“Yes my boy, Jasper here has been speaking the world about you,” Lois continued for her sister, “seems you’ve got a reputation of greatness with our Jasper.” She finished patting Jasper strongly on the chest as she spoke. 

Jasper wanted to deny it and to bury his face as another burning in his face began from the embarrassment but he didn’t. He figured that if this was what it was like to have grandparents then he should face it and relish in the opportunity. 

“He has has he?” Edward asked in slight disbelief and Jasper imaged him standing there with his hands on his hips and the eyebrow over his left eye cocked in suspicion. 

“Wonderful things,” Eleanor responded. 

“I’m sorry, but, who are you two?” Edward asked as he glanced between the two women. 

“They’re Lois and Eleanor,” Jasper said softly with a small grin, “I met them in Port Angeles the day Alice and I went to visit your cousins.” 

Jasper listened as they greeted each other formally and he could only assume by the way his arms tugged that they were shaking his hand with enthusiasm. But moments later they both seemed to let go of his arms and he felt as though he was out a sea. There was slight muttering that Jasper couldn’t make out and then suddenly a strong arm replaced Eleanor’s on his right side and Jasper knew exactly what was going on. The twins had abandoned their post on either side of him which made him believe that their strolling was now at an end. It also meant that they more or less forced Edward to take their place. 

“He’s been walking with us for some time now,” Eleanor said and Jasper could hear Lois chime in with agreement, “you might want to hold him close because it’s quite warm out and we haven’t stopped for refreshments. We wouldn’t want him to faint, the poor deary.” 

Jasper stood there stupidly as they kissed him on the each cheek and said their goodbyes. It wasn’t until their heels were clicking softly away on the concrete that he was sure they were even gone. 

“I’m sorry about that,” Jasper said as he turned his attention to the strong arm around his on his right side, “you don’t hav—“

But whatever Jasper was going to say was cut off by a warm, “it’s fine—besides we wouldn’t want you to faint would we deary?” Edward said and Jasper caught the sarcasm in his voice as soon as it had left his mouth. 

Jasper grumbled in response and he may have stuck his tongue out. Edward nudged him lightly and began to move forward with his arm still firmly locked in Jasper’s. Jasper moved his walking stick to his left hand and the two moved about the crowd back to Esme’s table. The walk was mostly silent as they moved and Jasper could once again feel the bond growing between Edward and him as they remained at each other’s side. 

Esme must have been helping someone when they arrived at the table because her voice was light and carefree as she spoke. She laughed at something that was said and Jasper smiled to himself. 

“What wonderful ladies,” She said to herself and turned to noticed Jasper and Edward. Her eyes dropped quickly to their close positioning and their intertwined arms. 

“Jasper’s a bit tired from catching up with some old friends,” Edward said as his eyes bounced from Esme’s to their close proximity and then back to Esme’s. Esme didn’t say a word but simply nodded her head and moved the empty boxes from the table.   
“Well looks like you’ve returned just time boys,” Esme said triumphantly, “I’ve completely sold out!” 

Jasper grinned at her declaration and nudged Edward to bring him closer. “That’s great Esme, I’m glad we didn’t get stuck with all of them.” Jasper said. 

It seemed that in no time they were back in the car and returning to the Cullen home. Jasper sat in the backseat again his head bouncing back and forth to the music that played. 

“You like this song?” Edward asked and Jasper nearly jumped because he hadn’t realized that Edward wasn’t sitting in the front seat but rather in the seat next to him. Jasper recovered quickly and nodded to Edward’s question. 

They sat in silence the rest of the car ride home. Edward helped Jasper out of the car and Jasper didn’t lash out this time. Carlisle was waiting for them at the front door with a small smile. Esme and her husband retreated back into the house as Jasper and Edward followed them. 

Jasper made his way through the home with the assistance of his walking stick. Edward had disappeared as they parted ways in the entry way. 

“Jasper!” Emmett shouted from the couch. 

Jasper nearly jumped out of his skin when the vampire hollered his name. He should have known that someone was sitting in the living room because the television was blaring loudly. Jasper couldn’t see what was on the screen but the sound reaching his ears told him that it was some sports channel. 

“Jesus Emmett, you scared the daylights out of me,” Jasper said softly as he moved closer to where he had heard Emmett’s voice and moved to sit down on the couch. 

“Sorry dude,” Emmett said as he lowered the volume on the television slowly, “I forgot—ya’know.” 

Jasper understood what he meant, every day he thought he’d wake up and be able to see or that it was something that would fade away. But somehow he knew that this was a serious hit from the Demonic Legion and that this going to take plenty of time to recover from. “Yeah,” Jasper said, “I know—I keep waiting to wake up.” 

“It’ll be cool dude,” Emmett said from his side of the couch, “you’ll be right as rain in no time at all besides if Edward pisses you off you can always beat him with that thing.” 

The walking stick was what Emmett was talking about and Jasper could see in his mind that that was the item that Emmett was probably motioning to when he said it. 

“Naw, Edward’s pretty cool Emmett—I’m the one that needs the attitude change,” Jasper said.

“What do you mean?” Emmett asked and Jasper could hear the television click off as Emmett focused his curiosity on Jasper. If Jasper could physically see Emmett’s face at that moment—he would have bet everything that there was a stupid grin plastered on it. 

“I’m just saying I haven’t been particularly nice to him since I’ve been here,” Jasper said. 

“You mean since you’ve gone blind or since that whole piano incident,” Emmett questioned but Jasper could hear that his voice was light and cautious on the topic. “I don’t mean to pry but something has definitely been going on between you two.” 

Jasper could feel his face heat up as the direction of the conversation shifted. “I’ve just been an asshole to him for no reason.”

“Jasper,” Emmett began, “I know that sometimes people look at me and think that I’m not too smart. But, I’ll have you know that I can read people pretty well—and no one is a right asshole for no reason.”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jasper said.

“And…” Emmett said mentally opening the door so that Jasper could take the first step out, “so what’s the reason?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Jasper said as he fidgeted on the couch, “but eventually I’ll figure it out and we’ll be—what did you say, ‘right as rain’?” 

“Yup, figure it out—get your head on right,” Emmett began as he hit the television remote with a thud and the T.V. blared back on, “two peas in a pod.” 

Jasper had a strange feeling that Alice wasn’t the only person, besides Lois and Eleanor who had a grasp of what exactly was going on. If everyone knew what was happening like they were reading the manual, then why was no one informing him of exactly what he should do next? 

Before Jasper could finish that thought he heard the sound of the piano upstairs. He tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling instinctively and he heard Emmett shuffle around next to him as if he too were doing the same thing.   
“My man is playing again Jasper,” Emmett said as he turned to face Jasper, “that means something’s gotta be going right.”

He smiled slowly at Emmett’s words and found himself pushing up from the couch. It had been a while since he heard Edward play—months even since before he had ventured off to visit the Denali Coven. 

As he stepped through the house and left Emmett on the couch he could hear the sounds of the other members of the family. Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen while Carlisle vented about his frustrations at work. He couldn’t see as the three Cullens on the bottom floor paused in whatever they were doing to watch Jasper make his way to the stairs. They slowly crept from their perspective corners to follow his slowly agonizing steps up the staircase as he gripped onto the railing with his right hand and allow his left hand guide the walking stick on each step as he moved. 

Jasper could hear Alice move from her bedroom to the bathroom and back again as she fretted quietly about what she should wear tomorrow. He chuckled to himself as he took the turn toward her as he moved down the hallway. Jasper couldn’t see that she had stuck her head out of her bedroom door to watch him pass on his was to Edward’s room. 

He stopped at Edward’s door and simply leaned his head close like he had the last time he had ventured in when Edward was playing. This song was different—it wasn’t as slow as it had been before but it wasn’t exactly an upbeat song. The repeated low notes resonated through the floorboards remind Jasper of thunder. But those low notes were accompanied by high notes which filled in the gaps as the lower strings began to lose vibrations. 

Jasper could barely contain his excitement as he opened the door. It hadn’t occurred to him that as he moved into the room that he hadn’t knocked. The piano stopped being played and he could sense Edward moving toward him. 

“Jasper,” Edward said lightly, “look and you—like a bee to honey.” Jasper knew that Edward was referring to the sound of the piano and how Jasper had been drawn to it—but his mind quickly took a different meaning to the words and rushed forward with an adrenaline spike. 

Edward grasped Jasper’s arm lightly and collapsed the walking stick. Jasper could hear the item being placed on top of the piano as Edward guided him toward the bench. The firmness of the wood caused Jasper to sit straighter than he normally would as Edward rounded the bench and sat down on the other side. 

This time, though, Jasper noticed that Edward was not as close. Their shoulders didn’t brush like they had nor did their knees awkwardly bump into each other. This time—Jasper missed the sensation of the memory. 

Edward watched Jasper as he sat there at the piano with his hands in his lap. 

“So,” Edward said, “did you want to play?”

Jasper turned his head toward Edward and pulled a face, “I can’t even see the keys.” 

Edward let out a snort and shook his head at Jasper, though, he couldn’t see him. “That doesn’t mean you can’t play the piano. The keys are exactly where you remember them being, Japser.”

Jasper highly doubted that. Edward didn’t see the screen of darkness he stared out in. There weren’t shadows and he couldn’t make out objects. It was simply blackness before him. He stretched his hands out in front of him as if he could see them and sure as luck would have it—there was nothing. 

He fumbled for the keys, his hands ghosting over them. Jasper knew what the piano looked like in front of him. The porcelain keys glinting from the sunlight coming in from behind the window—he could feel the warmth on his back. His fingers felt for the black keys and he positioned his fingers in the proper place. Edward sat next to him taking in the actions of the blind archangel with silent enthusiasm. 

Jasper began timidly as his fingers graced the keys with little hope. He fumbled, lost his rhythm and sighed loudly. “I..I-I can’t do this,” Jasper began, “it’s just too much.”

Edward was there in an instant as his hand rose to rest on Jasper’s back. “You don’t think you can do it which in turn makes it impossible for you to do it.” 

“Well, thank you wise master,” Jasper jested with a small smile. 

“It’s true though,” Edward commented his hand remaining on Jasper’s back; “you say you can’t do it—so you give up before you’ve really tried.” 

“I can’t even see the keys!” Jasper said exasperated, “How am I supposed to know where to go when it’s impossible to see what’s in front of me.” 

Edward sighed softly as his hand moved up to lightly squeeze Jasper’s shoulder. “You don’t need to see it to feel it Jasper.”

Jasper had given up all hope but Edward’s constant badgering forced him to find his place on the piano once again. His fingers were light again; cautious as if he were going to explode should he make another mistake. The progression furthered until his finger ungracefully caught an accidental key and resonated in the silence. His hands fell from the keys and back into his lap. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Edward said as his hand slid to his mid back, “don’t think about it—just feel it.”

Jasper knew what Edward meant—but his mind took a backseat to his heart as the conversation continued. He did over-think everything, but; he was a warrior of God and it was his job to be one step ahead of the enemy. Jasper wanted to be able to be as carefree as Edward seemed and to be daring enough to take a risk. 

“Try again,” Edward said softly. 

He knew that it was foolish but he nodded in response and allowed his fingers to touch the keys once again. The vibrations of the piano rang out again and continued further than Jasper had gotten. It was lovely and Jasper found that he was smiling as it continued went well. His finger touched a key not part of the song and he was about to withdraw in failure. But Edward’s hands were right there to guide him back into the song. Edward’s fingers gently pressured Jasper’s hands to remain in motion on the piano and to not fall limply into his lap. 

The song continued as Jasper saw the keys in his mind. Edward’s hands never left their post of insisting that if Jasper’s fingers were to wander that they remain in continuous movement to right the song and press forward. Jasper could feel Edward close as he leaned to keep an eye on his hands and Jasper reveled silently in the intimacy. The song closed and the deep keys of the piano strings slowly faded away. 

“See,” Edward said, “I knew you could do it.”

“Well, I still made mistakes.” Jasper said. 

“Yes, but you pushed onward regardless of the mistakes you made,” Edward said, “you wanted to give up, throw away a stunning song because you think that beautiful things don’t make mistakes.”

Jasper’s mouth opened slightly as he thought about what Edward said. There was so much beyond the piano and the music in those words. It made his chest tighten, his stomach flutter and his palms sweaty and the feeling wasn’t completely unbearable.   
“I think you’re right,” Jasper responded as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. 

There had to be a way to find the courage to press forward. Jasper had to talk to Edward about everything—to tell him the truth that deep down he reacted in fear. That fear was the reason Jasper ran away and why Jasper couldn’t think clearly or see the danger he saw in Anchorage. It wasn’t Edward’s fault—it was completely Jasper’s. 

“Hey,” Edward said softly his hand resting on Jasper’s shoulder, “you okay?” 

“No,” Jasper said taking a deep breath and turning himself toward Edward. Their knees bumped but Jasper made no move to apologize or remove the contact. Edward’s arm still rested on his shoulder, though a little more awkwardly now that Jasper had turned. 

“What’s wrong?” Edward asked concerned, “is it your eyes?” 

“No,” Jasper said again. 

“Is it because I’m touching you because I can—“ Edward said, removing his arm from Jasper’s shoulder. But the words and movement was interrupted by Jasper. That was the moment that Jasper needed. The idea of Edward being hurt again was something Jasper couldn’t bear to be the cause of again. Something formed in his chest that he didn’t recognized but as it bloomed he realized that it was just the courage he needed. 

“No, I like it,” Jasper said, reaching out quickly to capture Edward’s retreating hand. His fingers grasped Edwards hand tightly as if they were providing him life and Edward’s hand gripped his back with the same intensity.

“I was stupid,” Jasper confessed, “I was scared.” 

“I know,” Edward responded as he shifted on the piano bench. 

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Jasper confessed softly as he moved his leg so that he was straddling the piano bench and realized as his knees touched Edward’s again that he was doing the same thing. 

“That makes two of us, Jasper.” Edward said. 

“Well, then I don’t feel so embarrassed,” Jasper said, his tongue darting out to lick his lips nervously. 

“Don’t be embarrassed-it’s just me, just Edward.” Edward said comfortingly. 

“Can we start where we left off?” Jasper asked timidly. 

“No,” Edward said but before Jasper had time to freak out Edward caught him, “we’ll start again and make a better memory.” 

Jasper smiled at the words and he felt the weight on the bench shift. He prepared himself for what was coming. Edward leaned forward, his hands moving from Jasper’s grip to lightly touch his arms.   
“Wait,” Jasper said, “I want to do something first.” 

Edward stilled his movements with a small smile. “What is it?” He asked. 

Jasper felt his face heat up at the thought of the memory he had when he was bed stricken. His hands moved up slowly and Edward quickly figured out exactly what he wanted to do. It had been months since he had seen Edward and this was perhaps the only way at the moment that he could do it. 

Jasper’s hands were guided to Edward’s face and they lightly moved over the vampires face with a slight tremor of nervousness. His left hand held Edward’s cheek while the right hand slide across his forehead and fell slowly down to his eyebrows. Jasper’s hands met just above the eyebrows and glided across their arches at the same time and ghosted over the amber of the vampire. They continued down over Edward’s nose and as slid of Edward’s lips—the vampire smiled.   
Jasper grinned in response to the large smile Edward gave him. His fingers rested on the edge of the smile before his left hand moved to hold Edward’s head just below his ear while cupping his cheek. The right hand remained near Edward’s lips—an anchor. Jasper leaned in slowly and Edward mimicked his motions from the other side of the bench. 

Their lips met in a light chaste kiss and Jasper pulled back slowly. He was smiling and from the movement on Edward’s face he was too. Jasper bit his lip lightly in nervousness before Edward moved back to kiss him again. Jasper’s hands abandoned Edward’s face to slide into the vampire’s coppery mess of hair. The kiss was slightly a mess of inexperience but the motivation behind it made it worthwhile. 

The men continued their actions as they grew closer together, their hands tangled around each other and in each other’s hair as they attempted to get as close together as possible. They were both so enthralled in the intimate moment that they hadn’t realized someone standing in the doorway. 

A hand gripped the door handle, and Alice gave a fist pump as she slowly closed the door—still peaking around until she couldn’t without closing herself in the door.


	10. Letting Love Bloom in Shadow

Jasper lay on the guest bed with little movement. The only sign that he was even awake was when his hand would travel up to his lips to grace over them in memory. He had finally done it—he had taken a risk, thrown caution to the wind and kissed Edward because he knew if he didn’t then something could have been lost forever. 

He couldn’t blame Edward. Heaven knew that Jasper had been rude and idiotic with their first encounter. But man individuals had stepped forward to show Jasper the correct path. Tanya had shown Jasper in the weeks he spent in Denali that Edward was someone worth treasuring and the experience was definitely worth exploring. Lois and Eleanor had given Jasper the hope he needed and maybe just a bit of strength to take what he knew he wanted. They had supported him and encouraged him to seek out what his heart desired most. Lastly, he knew that Alice was somehow involved in everything that had happened—she had practically pushed the two together in her sneaky little way. But Jasper wasn’t angry with her. He simply couldn’t be angry with someone who had managed to bring together two beings. 

But Jasper didn’t think about the steps that came after the kiss or to what it would lead. He had simply nose-dived into the deep end of the swimming pool and allowed his heart to win the battle. He couldn’t deny that a part of him was still terrified of everything that was to come but most of him rested wistfully on cloud nine. 

He briefly wondered how the Carlisle and Esme would react to the news. Of course, Jasper had a feeling that something like that was far out into the future but would eventually find itself center stage. Alice, of course, would be fine with the news—insanely cheerful to be exact. Jasper thought about Emmett and his reaction but that vampire would probably clap him on the back and congratulate him. But Esme and Carlisle were different. They were the leaders of the coven and would have a strong impact on whether or not the relationship between their Edward and Jasper was to survive. They could choose to water the plant or allow it to wither. Jasper didn’t want to think about it. 

There was another small problem in the mix. Over the last couple of months Jasper had not been able to make much headway into the mission he was supposed to be on. Sure he had found and vanquished demons but they led him not closer to the goals he was to accomplish. They were merely pawns in the larger game and if Jasper planned to win against the Demonic Legion and the newborn vampire covens—he had to figure out who was leading all of it and destroy them. 

His eyesight hadn’t returned nor had it taken a step in the right direction. It simply had remained dark. Carlisle had checked in on him after the little piano lesson he had had with Edward but hadn’t had much to say. The infection had all but dissipated and there were small signs of healing but overall it was just as it had been almost three weeks prior. As time progressed, Jasper’s immortality would continue to fade and if he wasn’t successful by the time the last of his immortality faded, he would have to make a choice. He could only return to heaven as an immortal but with that choice it meant that he would have to leave Edward and the rest of the Cullens behind. If he chose to remain on Earth—he wasn’t quite sure of the consequences. He knew that if he stayed he would have Edward but his mortality would be short and their life all but lived. 

Jasper squinted under the bandages and ruffled his nose in annoyance to their presence. Some great warrior he was—one little mistake and he saw nothing for the rest of his existence. Something told him that he should pray and allow himself to beg God for some kind of cure or heal. But Jasper didn’t dare approach with a request. He had wandered too far from the plan to be treated kindly. 

There was a knock on the door. 

“Hello?” Jasper questioned in the blackness of his eyesight. 

“Well,” said the voice, “hello there.” 

Jasper knew to whom the voice belonged but the extension of the greeting made him grin like a school boy. “You may enter.” He called. 

The stranger crossed the threshold and closed the door to the room and then proceeded to walk across the wooden floor in sock covered feet to the bed in which Jasper lay. The shifting of the mattress told Jasper that the person had climbed onto the bed and that he should scoot over to make room. Jasper did just that but before he could get too far away the strangers arms wrapped around him and pulled him back in. He giggled lightly as he reached out to touch the vampire. Edward. 

Jasper could feel the unneeded breathes of the vampire on his face as he moved closer. They kissed lightly as if greeting instead of involving themselves in intimacy. Edward had left later that evening to hunt with Emmett which allowed Jasper plenty of alone time. The pair was gone for most of the night and part way into the afternoon of the next day so Jasper was happy to see Edward when he returned. He sighed into the last quick kiss before he lay his head back down. Edward snaked a leg in between Jasper’s and continued to try and pull him closer. 

Normally something like this would have sent Jasper flying in the other direction but he was trying to remain calm and collected. This was certainly new but the actions and words and touches made it known that someone wanted him near.   
It was a strange feeling to be wanted by someone. He had never experienced anything quite like this. Jasper had his sister with whom he had bonded but never someone who wasn’t family. The archangel wasn’t sure how this relationship was going to work out but he didn’t want to dwell on the negatives this time. Their time together was limited—they were both acutely aware of it. So Jasper supposed that he should make the most out of the small amount of time they had together. 

Jasper moved slightly in the bed so that he could lay his head on the chest of the vampire. It was strange not to hear a heart beating beneath the rib cage. He was comfortable at least. Edward snaked his fingers through Jasper’s golden locks and Jasper let out another content sigh. This was an amazing feeling. How had he gone so long without craving such intimacy? 

“You know,” Edward said and as he spoke Jasper’s head vibrated lightly as the sound erupted from Edward’s vocal cords, “I should probably take you out on a date now.”

“You should probably ask me to go on a date with you first,” Jasper teased as he remained still on Edward’s chest. 

Edward laughed at the comment before his hand lightly tugged on Jasper’s hair in response. Jasper growled lowly in his throat at the action before gripping Edward’s sides with his hands. The action caused Edward to let out a high squeal and for the first time ever—Jasper realized that Edward was ticklish. 

That was odd, that a vampire would be ticklish but Jasper didn’t allow his mind to dwell on the little nugget of information for too long. His fingers slid further down and worked again to find the right spot. It didn’t take him very long to find it again because Edward bucked upward on the bed in response as he involuntarily laughed from the actions. 

“Please,” Edward whined softly as he tried to swat Jasper’s hands away, “I beg for mercy.”

Jasper’s head lifted from the vampire’s chest with a small grin. “I don’t grant you the mercy you seek sir!” He whispered as he reengaged in the tickling of the vampire beneath him. 

Edward tried to move away but Jasper’s hold on him was great. As Edward attempted to slide from the bed, Jasper straddled him with both his legs and tried to use his weight to keep Edward under his control. It was a mess in all reality as they whirled on the bed as Edward tried to avoid the swift fingers of the archangel and Jasper kept forcing the assault. They laughed at each other as they continued their little struggle. 

But it unexpectedly became awkward. As Edward shifted upward on the bed in an attempt to throw Jasper from on top of him a sudden hardness near his legs caught his attention. It took Jasper a second to understand exactly what it was and as it dawned on him—he could feel his face pale. It was Edward’s member that was stiff in his jeans as they rough housed on the bed that he’d felt. Jasper suddenly realized the seriousness of the ordeal and it sobered him greatly. 

Edward hadn’t seemed to notice even as he managed to wiggle free from under Jasper. He sing-songed his victory as he lightly pushed at Jasper. The archangel was still frozen on the bed at the realization that not only was Edward aroused by the little tickle fight but that he too was filled with sexual desire. Edward seemed to finally catch on to what had stopped Jasper.

“I uh—uh, I’m sorry Jasper,” Edward said softly as if he really had anything to apologize about. 

But this made Jasper feel even more stupid. Edward should not have been apologizing for becoming aroused by being close to Jasper. It was a natural reaction to have to someone you found attractive and it wasn’t like they were in the middle of the living room—they were alone in the guest bedroom. Why was Jasper acting like a hormonal teenager over something so inconsequential? 

“Jasper?” Edward question as he shifted on the bed to lightly touch Jasper’s arm. 

Jasper nodded that he was still there and cleared his throat as he lay on the bed next to Edward. “Don’t apologize,” He said as he lifted a hand to touch Edward on the arm he had extended, “it was just surprising is all.”   
“Surprising because of it or a sobering reminder that I’m a guy?” Edward asked and it was clear to Jasper that his mind wasn’t alone in the entire situation. 

“I guess,” Jasper responded vaguely. 

“I can’t read your mind Jasper,” Edward said plainly as he gripped Jasper’s hand back, “so you’re going to have to tell me.”

“You can read minds remember?” Jasper countered.

“Yes,” Edward admitted, “but yours is blank—I can’t hear anything going on in that big ol’ noggin of yours.” Edward reached up to touch Jasper’s head as if to give him a better understanding of what he couldn’t do. 

Jasper thought about that for a moment. Edward couldn’t read his mind—that was certainly even more interesting than the fact that vampires were ticklish. But then why had Rose warned him about Edward and his ability to read minds. Was that something to do with what was to come after he had met the mind reader? 

“Both,” Jasper said as he turned to lay on his side to face Edward, “it’s just different I guess—shocking even.” 

“Well,” Edward replied, “all the men say that about it.” Edward deadpanned and Jasper erupted in laughter as he lightly shoved Edward. 

The vampire’s laughter followed behind Jasper’s as the awkwardness disappeared. “Hey—don’t be touching me, that’s what caused the problem in the first place.” Edward teased. 

Jasper smiled that the reaction happy that his little panic had all but been forgotten. It was something that such as Edward attempting to invade his every space when they lay together that Jasper would have to get used to. 

Esme called for Edward from downstairs and the vampire groaned at the interruption. Jasper laughed softly at the action as he felt Edward move on the bed. Edward bent down to kiss Jasper lightly before retreating out of the room, “I’ll be back before you know it,” he said. 

Jasper remained on the bed alone for the time being. His thoughts wandering from the small speed bumps of his newly formed relationship (could he call it that?) with Edward back to the bigger picture. If—when his eyesight returned that would mean that he would have to push harder to make up for lost time on his mission. 

But he had little idea where to begin. There had been a total of three demons and Jasper feared there would be more. While he was trained to identify, fight and vanquish these demons, he worried that the Cullen family was now in danger because of him. Edward being possessed wasn’t a series of unfortunate events but rather ruthless planning to stop Jasper from completing his task. The enemy certainly had a leg up in the competition and proved that they would stop at nothing to stop him.

All of these thoughts made his head hurt. He really needed guidance at this point but God was not returning any of his prayers. Had something happened to him to lose favor? Was it something to do with his interest with Edward? What if God thought he had switched sides and became a traitor? Jasper panicked for a moment. No, that was certainly not the case. God had trusted him for centuries! This was just doubt—doubt that had surfaced the more Jasper became mortal. 

Before Jasper could dig himself deeper into his mind, Edward returned. He practically jumped onto the bed from the other side of the room to lie next to Jasper. The archangel’s nose wrinkled for a moment as Edward’s scent invaded his nose. Edward had showered or at least put some cologne on. Jasper’s fingers found Edward’s torso and climbed up to the mess of copper hair on his head to find it slightly damp. 

“You showered?” Jasper questioned as his fingers thread through the wet locks. He couldn’t see it but he could guess that it wasn’t sticking up in every direction like it usually was but laying limp against his head because of the water. 

Edward hummed in response to the hands in his hair. Well, it was certainly something Jasper figured out quickly to calm down Edward. If Edward were a cat Jasper would have bet everything that he’d be purring the more Jasper allowed his hands to weave through his hair. 

“I had to get ready,” Edward said softly as his arms wrapped themselves around Jasper’s torso and pulled him closer. Jasper learned that Edward liked to be close—very close as if Jasper were going to get up and run out of the room as fast as he could. But Jasper couldn’t blame Edward for this because he’d obviously done it before. 

“Ready for what?” Jasper question as he finally allowed his hands to drop from Edward’s messy hair to his shoulders. He gave them a light squeeze as he questioned exactly what Edward was up to.   
“For our date,” Edward replied simply. 

“I never said I was going out you with,” Jasper teased. 

“I never said I was going to ask you,” Edward countered as he pulled Jasper closer to kiss his face, “I said I was taking you so if I have to throw you over my shoulder and drag you out of here…believe me I will.” 

“Oh, so you’ll resort to kidnapping?” Jasper asked with a quiet chuckle as he kissed the vampire back. This kissing thing was pretty enjoyable and Jasper was prepared to do it forever. 

“You can call it kidnapping and I’ll call it getting what I want,” Edward replied with a large smile. Jasper didn’t have to see the smile to know it was there and in turn it caused him to smile in response. 

“So you want me?” Jasper asked, he had meant it to be another tease but in turn it revealed his slight insecurity in whatever this was. He had no reason to be insecure; after all, Edward was the one who had pursued him in the beginning.   
“Obviously,” Edward said as he kissed Jasper reassuringly, “I’d show you but something tells me after our little tumble around—you’d run screaming.”

Jasper could feel his face flush with embarrassment at the moment but gave Edward a small nod to show that he wasn’t ready for that yet. “So where are you taking me?” Jasper asked changing the subject quickly. 

“That sir is a surprise,” Edward said as he pulled Jasper up from the bed, “all you have to do is get ready and I’ll whisk you away!” 

Jasper laughed at the words Edward chose as if he were some modern day Disney Princess and Edward was his Prince Charming. But he did need to get changed and maybe shower. 

“I’ll pick you out something nice and you go shower,” Edward said as he nudged Jasper. Jasper agreed and took his walking stick as Edward handed it to him and made his way across the hallway. 

The bathroom was further than he had thought and he nearly barged into Emmett’s room on accident. But he made it eventually and felt his way around the tiled room. Jasper hadn’t showered much since he was blinded—sure he washed himself down with a wash cloth but not actually been under the water. 

He pulled off his clothing slowly reaching out to set them on the counter top so he could grab them on his way back to his bedroom. Jasper organized his towel near the shower so it was easily found when he needed it. Once he was fully unclothed and standing rather sheepishly nude in the bathroom he found the shower and proceeded to turn the valves until the water was mildly warm. 

Jasper stepped in under the spray and allowed his body to relax under the shower head. Something that had been so simple seemed so terrifying. All he had to do was take one wrong step and lose his balance and the world he knew could come crashing down. Way to be dramatic Jasper, his mind commented. 

He washed himself down with the soap and realized as he was washing his face that the bandage was still clearly on it. Pulling off the bandage and tossing it aside he let his face under the Jetstream of water. Shockingly, the wound did not burn as it had a couple of days previously and Jasper was relieved at that knowledge. He breathed deeply as he allowed the water to flow over him and relished in the ability to be cleansed. 

As he reached for the bottles of Edward’s shampoo and conditioner, his hands faltered for a moment. He had no idea which bottle was what. Jasper opened the first bottle and smelled it only to be reminded of Edward. The second bottle smelled similar to the first which only left him in the same dilemma he began. 

“Edward,” He said softly as he turned the bottle over in his hand, “Which one i—“ 

But the bathroom door swung open as if there was something on fire. Edward rushed in, his face contorted as if he desperately needed to defend Jasper from something—a demon—anything! Jasper clung to the shower curtain for dear life as if Edward were going to be shocked at what he saw. 

He could practically feel Edward’s eyes on him and they were. Edward’s golden eyes danced around the scene only to find Jasper alone in the shower. He heaved a heavy sigh of relief but that was all for not. Quickly, they found Jasper’s bare skin and glided quickly over it. He was wet from the shower and the scars that littered his body were a lighter shade than his already pale skin. Edward was caught in the moment—somewhere in between shock and awe. He should have known with the shower running that Jasper was going to be nude. But Edward did the decent thing and shielded his eyes, though, Jasper couldn’t see that. 

“U-u-uh,” Edward stammered clearly embarrassed, “you called Jasper?” 

Jasper could feel his face flush as he attempted to bury it in the shower curtain. This was single handedly the worst feeling in the world. But Edward came running no matter what and for that he was thankful. 

“I uh,” Jasper said extended his out in front of him with the bottle, “I can’t tell which one of these is the shampoo and which one is the conditioner.” God that was even worse to say than it had been to think. He had to look pretty foolish at this point.   
Edward made a sound as he moved to extend the bottle out in front of him, but Jasper couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad sound. Instead, he felt Edward move closer and Jasper tightened his grip on the shower curtain—he didn’t need the embarrassment to get worse. 

“Jasper,” Edward said extended his hand toward the archangel. Jasper instinctively flinched away at the contact as he had not expected it but warmed to it quickly. Edward’s fingers traveled across his face with ease and rested somewhere near his eyes. His fingers were soft and long and Jasper trembled with anticipation. 

“Edward,” Jasper responded softly. 

“Your eyes,” Edward said softly. As soon as the topic came up Jasper moved away from Edward’s fingers. The thought of the scarred and tortured skin was enough to make Jasper’s stomach drop and he was suddenly even more self-conscious than he had been before. 

“I know,” Jasper said as he hid further behind the shower curtain, “it’s horrible.” 

“No,” Edward said, moving the shower curtain from his face in order to see him better. He was gentleman like and not ready to push Jasper further than he was ready to go. “They’re beautiful and better and beautiful.” 

“You don’t have to be nice, Edward,” Jasper responded as Edward’s hands were back on his face. 

“I’m not—but your wounds aren’t there anymore,” Edward said with enthusiasm hoping that Jasper would believe what he said. He moved his fingers over Jasper’s forehead and over his eyebrows. “Can you feel it?” 

“Yes,” Jasper said quickly, blinking his eyes and sure enough he could feel the lids close with ease. What Edward had said had been true—his eyes were healed. But if they were healed—why couldn’t he see? “What does it look like?” Jasper asked. 

Edward smiled at him, “it’s a little pink but that’s most likely from the tissue reforming but you’re all there.” He said softly. 

“Yes!” Jasper exclaimed nearly dropping the shower curtain that shielded his naked body from Edward. Suddenly the news was forgotten and Jasper was reminded that he was still wet and naked behind a thin piece of plastic. Edward it would seem noticed again and the two fell back into an awkward silence. 

“You uh,” Edward began clearing his throat as his eyes fell to the ground, “are holding the shampoo by the way.” 

Jasper chuckled lowly as he beamed up at the vampire, “good to know,” he responded. 

“Well I’ll let you get back to showering,” Edward said softly and Jasper could hear his footsteps gaining distance, “being naked and wet and uh beautiful,” he whispered. 

Jasper blushed harder as he threw the shower curtain back around him and returned to the water stream. The situation resolved better than Jasper had thought and thankfully Jasper hadn’t been exposed too much. But Edward certainly didn’t mind hinting at the fact that he had enjoyed what he could see. 

The fact that his wounds had healed quickly over the last few days was a good sign. The infection was gone and the darkness faded from his skin which meant that the power of God was able to mend the wounds that had been inflicted on one of its warriors. Jasper smiled because maybe with a little more time his eyesight would return. 

After Jasper had finished washing his hair with the correct bottle and conditioning it thanks to Edward, he exited the shower. He dried himself off and pulled the clothing on he had set aside over his slightly still warmed skin. Jasper tried to tame his golden curls but found that they simply continued to do what they felt they should do. He sighed at himself as he finished dressing and preparing himself for the date night. 

Jasper left the bathroom and headed across the Cullen home to the Edward’s bedroom. He knocked only to find that there was no one inside to greet him. Taking the opportunity of being alone, Jasper wandered around in silence until he found what he’d been looking for, Edward’s cologne. He sprayed himself lightly with something that made him think of Edward before escaping the room. 

Jasper descended the steps with confidence and could tell by the light conversation that Edward was already at the bottom waiting for him. Carlisle and Edward were talking about Edward’s discovery and the doctor stopped Jasper at the step to check out the wound the archangel had sustained. 

“Wonderful,” Carlisle said with shock, “it’s completely righted itself—the power of the heavens.” 

“Agreed,” Jasper replied with a small smile. 

Edward cleared his throat which only made Jasper grin even harder. Carlisle stepped away seeming to sense that the two were on their way out. Edward stepped closer to Jasper as he took his arm to lead him to the entryway of the home. 

“You smell like me,” Edward said as he turned to look Jasper over, “but you look much better than me.” 

Jasper laughed at the comment and lightly swatted at the male on his arm, “Don’t be silly, Edward, you’re the gorgeous one.” 

Carlisle watched them as they left the home and Esme had appeared right at his side. Neither parent missed the fact that Jasper and Edward had intertwined their fingers as they headed out and they both glanced at each other curiously. 

“If I didn’t know any better,” Carlisle said softly as he glanced at his wife, “I would think that those two were going out on a date.” 

“That’s exactly what it is Carlisle,” Esme said with a small smile.


End file.
